


California's Blight and Boneborough’s Owlet

by Anonny305



Series: Owl House Swap Au [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Character Swap, BAMF Luz Noceda, Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, Character Study, Dork Amity Blight, Eda has a kid and their name is Luz, Edric Blight Needs a Hug, Emira is older by 5 minutes, F/F, Frick Canon Boscha I'm Making My Own, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Gen, Good Siblings Edric & Emira Blight, Gus is there, How Do I Tag, I bully him a lot in this story, I'm Beta'd yall!, Idiots in Love, Minor Boschlow, Minor Swearing, Minor Violence, Mr Blight isn't as bad as Mrs Blight, Multi, My First Fanfic, Nonbinary Luz Noceda, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Hate Me x2, Protective Luz Noceda, She/Them pronouns(my personal headcanon don't @ me), Slight Edric/Jerbo, Slight Emira/Viney, Slow-ish burn, Somewhere, Sorry Gus Fans, There's tension but they don't know yet, Useless Lesbian Amity Blight, he gets better tho!, like there's a lot of it, not really but still, seemed fitting for the story also, seemed fitting for this story, soulmate - freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 71,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26601664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonny305/pseuds/Anonny305
Summary: In another world, in another life, Luz was born in the Isles. In that world, Luz was adopted by Eda, and taken in. In that world, she became quickly became a powerful witch under her adopted mom’s guidance and teaching.In that world, in that life, Amity Blight was born under two twins, under the family name, under the pressure of being the heiress to her father’s company, molded into a machine from her mother, and suffered under expectations created from the feats of her siblings. In that world, she would have to leave the world of fantasies of childlike wonder of her childhood behind, barely fourteen, and grow up into an independent woman of stature and grace.She was supposed to go and study abroad, live up north in the snows for 3 months to a year, depending on how soon Odalia Blight wanted her pawn back. She would go with her two siblings, already their third year attending, and use that time there to make friends and establish relations with children around her same age with the same status.She wasn’t suppose to enter a world known as the Boiling isles, where witches were born and raised.She wasn’t suppose to meet Luz.(Swap AU)
Relationships: Amity Blight & Edric Blight & Emira Blight, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Willow Park, Eda Clawthorne & Lilith Clawthorne, Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne/Camilia Noceda, Edric Blight/Jerbo, Emira Blight/Viney, Luz Noceda & Everybody
Series: Owl House Swap Au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938280
Comments: 182
Kudos: 774





	1. A Baby Witch in a Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eda was walking down the boiling rainy dirt road of Bonesborough. She would twist and turn her head, looking for a very suspicious potion's vendor that would sell her the most mysterious items. She would buy them, and turn them into powerful potions that would destroy her foes, and help the Emperor's Coven keep the power, no matter how much she didn't believe in their power. 
> 
> What she didn't expect to find would be a baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Hi, I’m Nonny! I’m a young and naive writer that wanted to create a world where everything was slightly different. Okay it’s pretty different but it isn’t your typical swap au. I starve for this kind of au for this series but there weren’t many so I made it myself! I put up high standards for my stories so expect them to be around 4000 words if I can.  
> This Au will have the characters live in opposite scenarios, but most will have a pretty similar personality to how they are in the show, but I will give them some difference here and there. Like how Willow will be more and sound a bit more snooty like Boscha but will still act kind and have good intentions. Amity will relatively be same in personality, but would be a bit more hopeful and childlike like Luz, while Luz will be a bit more cold and collective instead of headstrong and reckless. Eda and Lilith would stay mostly the same as well, but will swap some bits of their personalities like their apprentices.  
> The story will also be pretty canon divergence from the show because I have some more background for Eda and how she would be involved in the Coven as well how Lilith would be cursed. Other than that the events in the show will stay marginally the same, if anything it will have a bit more filler and a bit more backstory.  
> PHEW! This note is long. I won’t keep you waiting, so please enjoy the story!  
> -Anonny

It was raining boiling acid on the Isles. Burning liquid pouring from the sky. Witches and demons alike cast spells or rushing to get underneath the nearest shelter to prevent their skin from welting and absorbing the toxic rainfall. 

One witch, however, couldn’t care less. She would walk in the middle of the street, a see-through shield with an orange tinge would cascade around her form, a protective bubble, to protect her from the rain? Or to protect her from the demons with impenetrable skin that could use this moment to steal or grab anyone foolish enough to go into the alleys of the market-place town known as Bonesborough? 

To be honest, probably both.

But of course, they would have to get through the protective bubble cast by the Boiling Isles’ most powerful witch.

Edalyn Clawthorne walks through the streets of Bonesborough. Unbothered by the rain as they walk through, shedding utter confidence in every step they take.

Throughout the Boiling Isles, she is known as the most notorious witch to cross the land, clever and crafty, powerful, and the younger one of the two Clawthorne sisters.

No one mentions her sister, however. 

But that doesn’t matter to her, at least at the moment. She can brood about her mysterious past some other time, and she can rant about her unfortunate state to herself later, preferably not in public that, while not many, is still populated by demons and witches.

She is only here so she can buy a couple of potion ingredients from a vendor who tends to only sell during the boiling rain. While Edalyn curses about the requirements of having to buy from the vendor, she must admit it is a clever scheme. 

This vendor she is visiting is known for having rare items for sale for some of the most dangerous potions to be created and recorded in the numerous potion tomes she has at home. Rumour has it that they are also selling very fresh monster organs that can only pop out of their hidden lairs during the boiling rain. So of course, she has to know what these “rare items” are.

Not only could it help her, but it could also help… someone else. 

She pushes the thought to the back of her mind, she sees the aforementioned vendor ahead, she has to look intimidating, less she wants to be robbed of her wallet. 

So she continues walking toward the mysterious vendor, her boots thumping against the ground. She takes sights of her surrounding. Different demons and witches alike rushing still, away from the rainfall. She hears curses muttered under their breaths. She gives a light chuckle, oh how unfortunate those demons and witchlings are. They hardly know how to cast a shield spell, much less contain it on their forms long enough to be useful.

She takes another look around the witchlings covered in dark hues, only to be highlighted by solid colors. She sees many that had littered the streets, rushing persons with colors such as yellow or red, green and blue, violet, and toned brown that would cover their arms and legs. She thinks back to her academy days. She, like many others, was required to enter only one major track and be tutored on lesser lessons about the other tracks. She remembered taking potions, learning all the parts of what makes a shrinking potion, a potion to heal poisons, a potion to make poisons, a potion for a good drink. She remembers it all, if only because it was required to be her main focus. But she remembers so much more as well. She wanted to learn every bit of knowledge she could from that school. 

She wouldn’t call herself a nerd, or a bookworm, or hells not a teacher’s pet, but she wanted to be the most powerful witch in the boiling isles. She wanted to drink a fancy potion made of the purest of flower leaves to ride a griffin while creating illusions to make everyone believe she was riding a dragon. Those were the good days. If anything, all she remembered doing was creating a little pocket dimension in the detention track of the school, a secret entryway that would leave little doors and open pockets to different parts of the school. Why should she be required to learn and master one track, and when she had the chance to learn and be at least decent at all tracks. What would be better, and Ace in one talent, of a Jack of all trades? 

She is just close enough to enter the vendor’s field of vision. She pushes the thoughts of her childhood and early teens to the back of her mind. What she has done in the past is not important right now. As stated before, she can brew in her worries and stew in her mistakes at a later date, not when she is about to haggle from some merchant that only wants her snails and not to sell for an actual business. Until she hears a cry.

It’s a small cry, nearly unnoticeable, a high pitched wail. A calling out. For someone who could be her mother? Or a father? Or anyone that passes by, close enough to hear the poor child’s call. So she waits, she doesn’t move, doesn’t twitch. Her pointed ears move very little, but they flutter trying to pick up any more sounds that resemble a cry, either from a child or from that of a nearby monster or demon that tends to plague the alleys of Bonesborough.

She almost continues walking, for a solid minute, more or less, she didn’t hear a sound. Her foot poised to take another step to the vendor she has been hunting down, but then there it is again. It was small, so small, she wouldn’t have heard it if she didn’t take another second guess of what she heard. But she hears it again, and she is sure of the sound now. The origin, now, but she can recognize the sound anywhere. 

A cry, a child’s cry no less. A cry from a baby.

She may be known to be crafty and cheeky, and sometimes a bit of a scam, but she also has morals damn it! And within those very few morales, one of them is definitely to not let a child die, while out in the boiling rain!

She rushes to the side of the street, no longer was her focus on the vendor with rare goods for trade, but rather on the scream of a child, a wailing. She hears it closer now. She enters the alleys. A maze to those who haven’t lived here before. Cutting through, twisting and turning, she cast a light spell as she enters the deeper parts of the alleys, the cloudy sky is blocked by stone roofs or broken wooden planks, letting very little of the acid rain come through. She dissipates her orange bubble that was once protecting her from the rain.

She moves, her heels clicking and thunking against the mixed floor of stone and dirt. Not caring is her cloak and ripped dress would dirty. She hears it closer now, she is almost there. 

She turns a corner, and the cry is almost deafening, it is so close now. The shrill voice of a baby, it must be. It bounces off the stone, trying to seek anyone who would hear the cry.

Edalyn draws closer, and she looks. She turns one last corner of an alley, and it stops. No more wailing, nor more crying, it becomes eerily silent. She couldn’t have lost it now! She looks around feverishly, her golden eyes scanning against the stone walls of the alley. 

“Weeeeeeeh!”

She looks down, and there, propped against the wall of the alley she is in, a box. It was underneath the very little roof that lays above the box, protecting it from the rain. But the box definitely wouldn’t be protected much longer. The roof above was almost about to collapse, moss and rotten would, seeping into the very fibers of the plank. If she came any later, she wasn’t sure how long the roof would hold.

She cast a quick circle in the air, a neon light tracing her finger. Another shield spell is cast above the baby. She wasn’t taking any chances when she saw the old wood above. 

She quickly draws her hood above her head and grabs the box before pulling it out of the shady spot it’s been residing. She draws the box closer to her, away from the possible dangerous planks of rotten wood. It’s close enough to her now to protect it from the acid rain falling, but not close enough to any holes in the roof to see the child. 

She pulls the ball of light she created before closer to her now, willing it to be stronger and brighter. 

The ball of light draws closer, growing brighter, and bigger. She pulls it above her head and the box. The crying from before has stopped, only breaths from the child inside are the only hint of the baby being alive. 

Edalyn slowly lifted the lids of the box, trying to look at the contents inside. And while she was suspicious that it was most certainly a baby, the look of the baby surprised her. 

That baby was obviously small, it was a baby Eda! But it donned tanned skin and chocolate locks. Dark brown eyes, dark brown doe eyes, staring up at Eda like she held all the world’s wonders. All the secrets of the world held in Edalyn’s golden eyes and tooth and the babe was staring at her like if she looks long enough, unblinking, she will tell them all.

The baby, in Eda’s opinion, looked like it held all child wonder in her tiny form. Her eyes were round, long eyelashes, chubby cheeks, and couldn’t be more or less than a year old. The baby surprisingly had big hands, reaching out at the light Eda created. Eda couldn’t truly believe the baby she was looking at. It was honestly too cute she wondered if it would make her sick. She could feel the bile from her bile sack rising into her lungs, she seriously wondered whether she was allergic to cuteness, but she would take that question to her grave before asking anyone seriously.

She slowly lifted the baby, away from the box. She saw the tiny pointed ears the child wore, small extensions on the side of her face, that would twitch whenever a cold wind or a strange noise came by. 

In all honesty, she had no idea what to do with the child. She never really was one to have maternal instincts, but everything in her being is screaming at her to keep it safe, give it a home, give it shelter and affection. But even she knows that she can’t give the child what it needs to become a healthy happy witch. She was Edalyn Clawthorne for Titan’s sake! How was she able to keep a child from tripping over itself into a slitherbeast den whenever she has to train up in the Knee?

But after taking another look when the child pushed their hand into her face, she took another look at what she was going to do. Of course, she could always try to find an adoption shelter around Bonesborough, but could she bear to part with the child right after she found her in the middle of the rain in a box. If it wasn’t cliché enough, she might’ve come up with a name right then and there for the child, as if she was going to call them her own. 

But she knew better. So this was the plan she came up in her head. She was going to take the child home, and after the rain had stopped, she would try to set the child up for an adoption center while fostering it. She doesn’t trust the system of the Isles’ that well, so to protect the baby, she was going to have the baby live with the most powerful witch in the Boiling Isles, or so she told herself. 

She was pretending to herself as if the moment that she took the baby home, she wouldn’t immediately grow attached to them. Pretending that the moment she took a step in her house she wouldn’t try to find a spare room, only to have the baby sleep with her. Pretended that the child wouldn’t immediately become a part of her family. Pretended that the moment she looked at the child, she wouldn’t already think of possible bonding moments inside their house on the outskirts of Bonesborough.

Pretended that she wouldn’t already think of the child as _her_ _child._

But that’s a future Edalyn’s problem.

Turns out thinking about having a child and currently taking care of one, is much harder than it looks.

She had to take care of the kid for a few months now, but she has subjected her to adoption possibilities. She has agreed to keep a form of the kid in the adoption center, but she will be currently fostering the kid. Lucky, or unluckily, for her, no one has come to adopt the cocoa-skinned baby yet. The baby, she has found out not too long ago, is a girl. 

But as per the Eda way, she has refused to give the kid a name, as to try and not get too attached to it. She is convinced that as long as she kept calling the baby “the kid”, then she wouldn’t get so attached to the child if the child had a name to go by.

She convinced herself of this to be a fact as if called the baby “kid” wouldn’t become an endearing nickname.

Trying to convince herself as if the more time she spends with this child, the more attached at the hip they became.

They became closer, closer as someone taking care of a baby and the baby itself could be. Of course, Edalyn couldn’t understand the kid, as they seem to only speak in babbles and gurgles with no coherency. The kid couldn’t truly understand Edalyn because all of the words she uses goes in one ear and out the other, so instead of being able to understand words, they would understand gestures.

Whenever the baby would recognize themselves as “hungry”, they would pound on their stomach, demanding to be fed. When Eda would become tired, she would rub her forehead to try and tell the baby that she has a headache, and the baby would lower their babbles and gurgles in volume but would remain just as talkative.

Eventually, the babbles and gurgles would become a lullaby that Eda would listen to in the depths of the night, trying to catch some sleep. Eda would listen to nonsensical words of babbles and gurgles, eventually falling asleep, and the child would soon follow after, listen to the heartbeat of the older witch, and the even up and down breathing of her stomach. Listening to the thumping of the heart and bile-sac in rhythm, creating a staccato beat.

They would fall into an easy rhythm. Waking up in the morning to either the yawns of one another or the morning sunbeams lighting their eyes, the sky telling them to ‘Wake up! You have a baby to take care of!’.

Whether she wanted to damn the sun or thank it, is a thought too early to think of in the morning. 

So the days continue like this. One of the others would wake up from their slumber. Both would head down to the kitchen to make themselves something to eat, (or in this case, Eda making something for both of them to eat). Edalyn would go and fill out any paperwork sent to her in the mail,(which mostly consist of bounty off jobs, as well as supply requests) and she would watch over the kid in her living room or study, depending on the mood she was in to fill out paperwork or nap.

She feels bad every once in a while, however. Not because of the kid, the kid became a joy in her life she would take to the grave rather than admit, but because of how she hasn’t left the house in days. Ever since she would periodically leave the coven, this time being one of them, she would spend most of her days improving her magic, training out in the wilderness, always taking in lessons she would learn about wild magic under the coven's nose.

But ever since she took in the kid, she has been staying home, now and then going outside with the kid to get some sunshine or to go grocery shopping, but no matter how irresponsible she is, she knows that she can never take the kid to the Knee just so she can practice her magic. She wanted to take care of the kid, not kill them. So she has been staying inside taking care of her, and during the days she really shouldn't go outside because of the kid, she would use Owlbert instead. 

Owlbert was the owl palisman that would sit on her staff. Lately, because of Owlbert’s curiosity and because of Eda’s need of giving the young child a friend, Owlbert would often shed away the stillness of their figure, to become a living breathing owl, to play with the kid.

Owlbert would often chase them around, perched comfortably on their head without digging their talons in, or just keep the child company when the kid was bored of her books and pretend wands.

Owlbert became the adorable guardian that would shadow the kid when Eda wasn’t around. Whenever Eda couldn’t feed them, Owlbert would go to the pantry and bring some crackers that the kid would suck or teeth on. When the kid was thirsty, Owlbert would bring the extra milk bottle left at room temperature. When the kid is bored, boom, Owlbert is the instant playmate. Owlbert is always watching the kid, even on their perch on top of the staff. Eda has made a habit at this point to just lay the staff against the wall of whatever room either the kid or Eda was in. Another point to why Owlbert practically became the kid’s guardian, he was always on the watch on the kid and their surroundings. If something was about to fall on the kid, then Owlbert was there to save the kid from the impending danger.

Owlbert was always on the lookout, a responsible and loyal palisman. No one would be able to wield the staff Owlbert would sit on unless Owlbert allowed them too.

So here’s the situation that came to surprise Eda when she came back from the washroom. 

The little kid that she found in a box in the darkest alleys in Bonesborough, during the boiling rain, wielding the staff, _her staff_ , with Owlbert sitting on top, floating above the ground, with spell circles forming around her.

_Spell circles,_ spilling out ice and snow, fire, and small fluorescent lights, in the living room of her house. Spell circles, being cast with nothing to cast them, just the determined look of the child and pure will.

Eda looked around the room in utter amazement, horror, and the most betraying thought, _expectancy_.

“Huh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! I hoped you enjoyed the very first chapter of this story! I have been working a while On this story and have been wanting to post it but I never posted any sort of fanfiction before so I'm pretty new the site, as well as the formatting so I hope I did pretty well for my first chapter!  
> Not quite sure when the next one will be posted. I do have school and will probably have really irregular update schedules as well as working on the drafts one, so I might post things really sporadically.  
> If you have any questions leave them in the comments and I will answer them! I would also really appreciate the feedback since I am very new to writing and as well as writing for other people, so I hope I did okay!  
> If you want any updates on when a chapter will come out or on any art I do for this story then you can find me on Insta [( anonny305 / Anon Nomity ) how do i post links??? ]  
> Have a good one! -Nonny


	2. California's Resident Rich Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity was a Blight, she did not have time for friends, secluded alone atop the mountain house of California. Her parents were away on a business trip, and she certainly did not need to get the latest Azura book 3 of the series, and she certainly did not need to meet another girl.  
> But when her siblings help her agree to getting the latest edition, she meets a tanned girl with a red beanie over her ears, and even though they just met, they would promise to see each other again soon.  
> Just not so soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I am so SORRY about how late this chapter was to get out. It's almost a week and I was telling myself to finish it under a week, so I tried to push it out yesterday, couldn't do it, so I pushed the rest out this evening and it's over 10 pages long.  
> Second off, I am so happy to see the comments to get pretty positive reviews on it. To those waiting patiently, I hope this 5000 word essay of pure Amity satisfies your Swap Au hunger, and I hope that you'll be able to stick with me to get the third chapter out, where we will see Amity hopefully leaving her life full of expectations and throw herself into a world full of monsters and magic with her siblings.  
> This has been turned into a series, so while I am not working on the main story, I will be working on moments that happen during the story. Think of like sub plots. Where I will be explaining Lilith and how she got the curse instead of Eda, and how I'm going to put Camilia into this story. Its just gonna be a bunch of family fluff and maybe romantic fluff, depends on where this story is heading.  
> Either way, sorry for the delay, and I hope you enjoy!  
> -Nonny

In California, you would mostly be part of the middle class. Able to afford a home with neighbors around to give you small greetings, running down a block or two to reach your resident 7-Eleven or McDonald’s, or even sometimes a Wendy's.

But it’s different when you’ve come to live in a higher standard. It’s different when you live in that standard.

While most rich families live and strive upon the mountains that Californians can see if they squint above the horizon line, it isn’t often that someone lives there. It isn’t often that someone can hold an entire family there without living off their summer wages to spend in a nice place for 3 months or more.

Then again, most people aren’t a Blight.

“Amity, Edric, Emira,” A cold voice shouted from the top or a winding twin staircase. Their stare was even more shriveling than their voice. It was the sight of high expectancy. A stare that expected you to do something that you weren’t told to do, but should out of sheer fear and habit.

So it was only natural that the three Blight siblings developed a habit to scramble out of their rooms and come down to the bottom of the staircase to look up at their mother as their mother looked down on them.

“Children, me and your father are going out of town for a business meeting regarding Blight Industries and their assets. You are expected to keep the house and name in check while we are away.

“You are my children, after all, however, it is the summer, so you are free for the next few months. We will be gone until the beginning weekend of next month. During that time, I should not hear of any incidents with any of the house staff. If I do, heavy consequences will be heard. Am I understood?” Odalia Blight asked. 

Odalia Blight is a cold calculating woman. She knew the family she would marry into, and she knew how to raise her children into becoming the very persons she would expect to see related to her. It was such a 180 from how she was in school. People would describe her as snooty but determined. A gaze that carried a similar expectancy as her current one, but filled with a softness of reassurance. A warm look.

Now, it was as if that fire turned into a raging snowstorm, obliterating anyone who would walk through it so recklessly.

“Your mother asked you a question children,” a stern voice carried through the halls leading to the same floor that Odalia was on.

There stood a broad, tall man. His beard growing on his sides. His brown hair was wild and slicked back as far as a lion’s mane could go. His stare was leveling, it didn’t receive the same coldness as his wife’s, but looked slightly less alive. His shoulders were drawn back, back straight, feet together. If it wasn’t for the wedding band on his left hand, someone would think he would be a soldier, which he was for a while. 

“Alador, dear, no need for that, I am sure that our children know exactly of the type of response we know they would answer with, isn’t that right dear?”

The Blight children all looked towards each other, a glance shared between two children who looked the same, was then shared with the shortest one among them.

“Yes ma’am,” They all synchronized. Their voices matched with each other to secure into a reaffirmed sureness. None of them could let down the other. All three knew that, knew that not a single one of them could show weakness. So as one of them was shaking, almost willing to cower, the other two were there for support. 

“Very good children. Now then, all of you are dismissed,”

As all three were ready to turn and head back towards their room, the same cold voice was being called out again. 

“Except for you, Amity dear, Alador and I need to speak with you before we leave for our trip this evening,”

All three of them froze. 

Amity Blight was the youngest Blight amongst the five in that room. She was the most vulnerable, most subject to change. She was the one Odalia would try and mold into a perfect soldier, a perfect woman in her eyes.

The perfect Blight.

Amity was protected at all times by her siblings. As she grew up with private tutors and a high standardized education, she never had any friends, she never had anyone to cry on or lean on when the weight upon her shoulders was getting a bit too heavy to stand with. So that’s why the two eldest siblings would stand by her instead. They would stand by her and live with her, and in any case, when they move out they are taking Amity with them.

But that’s a long time away from now when Amity was just 7 years old and the Blight twins were 9. They knew that there would be moments where they won’t be able to protect them. 

This moment is one of them.

Amity visibly gulped, and she looked forward towards her siblings, giving them the smallest smiles they ever did see from her. She would be okay, they have to leave soon anyway, they don’t have enough time to hurt me yet. She would be okay.

At least she hoped.

“Yes Mother,” Amity replied. She turned on her heel away from the hallway that leads to their rooms and instead climbed up, with as much patience and poise she could muster, the steps that led to her mother. As if walking into a lion’s den, with no protection. The soft tapping of her shoes was the only sound in the entire house. If there was one thing that none of the children could show, was a weakness when they were alone with either parent. 

“Amity dear, please come closer, we have something we must tell you before we leave,” 

“Yes, mother.”

Amity walks oh so ever closer.

“Better dear, now then,” Odalia leans down, a hand over one of Amity’s shoulders. “As we both know, soon, one day, you will one day be brought to high expectations, correct?”

Only a nod was responded.

“Excellent, so during the month we would be away, you are free to roam, and keep your siblings in check. As we all know, you have a very, bright future ahead,”

Sweat dripped down the side of her neck, the hand on her shoulder tightening ever so slightly. The threat ever-present.

_Don’t screw it up. Don’t mess up, you are a Blight._

“Of course Mother, I will do my best to ensure my future,”

The hand on her shoulder squeezes once more, before releasing and lifting completely off her shoulder. 

While the weight of her hand is no longer there, even Amity knows not to relax yet. No longer show the tension in her shoulders leaving. It doesn’t stop her from noticing how dry her throat has become.

“Excellent dear. Remember we only are doing this and reminding you of this because we love you, and we want what’s best for you always. You understand now, don’t you sweetie?”

It’s isn’t a question, it’s a fact. Perhaps it isn’t the fact that the Blight parents love their children, but it is a fact and reminder that they always have control. 

She was only 7 years old when she understood what it was like to have no control. 

It had only been a couple of minutes since that question when she understood he never had control.

She wants her siblings.

“Of course I do mother, and I am grateful for the future you present with me. I will do my best to achieve the goal for my life,”

Odalia looked down with something similar to disdain. Amity said something she didn’t like, and Amity didn’t know what it was. 

“Of course you will sweetie, but remember. Don’t do your _best_ , just _do_ it,”

Amity responded with only a nod, fear causing her to stay on her feet. Fear of her mother, or her father beside her, she doesn’t know. All she does know now is to not lose her face. 

“Excellent dear, anything you would wish to add to that Alador?”

He only shook his head.

“Well then, you are dismissed Amity,”

Amity nodded once more and went down the stairs the exact way she went up, if only with a slight tremble in her step.

She didn’t relax until she was away three hallways from the main room. She collapsed herself onto the wall near a door tall window, showing the outskirts of the city below. She hopped herself onto the window, to only gaze outside. 

Later she would compare this scene to a scene she would see in a show, how a princess trapped in a tower would gaze down longingly at the ground, hoping for some form of freedom from the tower she was imprisoned in, but small Amity wasn’t allowed to watch television during this time. She only watched it once, when her siblings were nearby, bringing her to cinemas or friends’ houses if only to grant her the smallest bits of freedom she could obtain while stuck to the hip with her siblings.

She would stay at that window for an hour until she saw a very expensive car she doesn’t know the name of leaving her expansive driveway, down the mountains, and away from her view. 

Only then would she continue on her trek to the privacy of her room, which is still a couple of corridors down. 

She opened her door, gently, for a reason she doesn’t know. Opened it so gently her fingers barely touched the wood of the door after a twist of the doorknob. Walking in on shaky legs, she takes in the sights and smells of her room. The familiar atmosphere in a threatening environment is a very relaxing sedative on her current mind, she just walks to her bed and just collapses on the neatly-made bed.

She reaches and stretches her arms out in front of her, before laying her hands gently over her eyes.

She refuses to cry from just one measly conversation with her parents. She is a Blight, she cannot cry, she cannot allow herself to cry.

It’s a weakness that she must show to anyone, not even herself.

“Mittens?”

Amity burst up from her bed, shocked to a proper sitting position, proper poise, back straight, only to look towards her doorway to see the head of blonde locks at her doorway.

_It’s okay, it's Emira, it’s safe._

Amity lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding, and her lips tremble as she curls her knees forward, hugging her legs closer to her chest to form a tight ball. As comforting as her sister’s dirty blonde locks are for her sight, she cannot let go of the feeling of fear that was instilled from her parents mere hours ago.

“Hey, hey Amity it’s okay,” the comforting voice of her sister fills the room. The sound of her name shocks her once more, and she wasn’t sure how many more jolts of her body she could take before she came balling on her bed. 

Both of her siblings are here now, the Blight twins sitting next to their younger sister is a comforting presence, but it isn’t enough. She knows that they know she is one crack away from shattering, and they both know that if they don’t do something now they never will for a long time.

“Hey, hey Amity, it’s okay, they’re gone no, they won’t be back for a month, you don’t have to hide from us, you’re safe,”

“Edric is right Amity, you’re safe with us, it’s okay, you don’t have to cry, but we won’t scream at you for crying either,”

Emira lays a tentative finger on Amity’s right shoulder. Emira gave her an out, she gave her a _choice_ when she wasn’t supposed to have control over _anything._ Sometimes she forgets how much her siblings care for her when they hide it under relentless teasing.

Amity nods, sniffling slightly and starts wiping gently at her eyes. She doesn’t need to get them redder than they already are, already filled to the brim with unshed tears. 

Emira grabs a tissue from the drawer of her nightstand and gives it to Amity. She takes it gratefully, letting only one tear escape her eyes before bringing the tissue to absorb the rest.

“Thank you,” 

“Aww Mittens, you don’t need to thank us for being your siblings, that's just what we're supposed to do,” there it was.

Amity lifted her head away from her knees and tissue to look at her siblings, now standing in front of her instead of sitting beside her. Matching dirty blonde hair travels down their head, a little lower than their ear for their brother, and a little past her shoulders for her sister. Beauty marks matching and mirroring each other’s cheeks. They stand at a stance that perfectly reflects each other, matching each other in an almost creepy way. It doesn’t help that they practice their twin talk so they perfectly finish and start each other’s sentences. 

But it doesn’t scare Amity. She takes in the comfort of the familiarity of her siblings. The only thing she fears is how similar they look to their mother, but knowing about their troublesome personalities and self necessary need to cause chaos ensures Amity that they might look like her, but they are nothing like her, thank any higher being above.

Amity looks toward her brown locks and her clothes, notices the wrinkles of her dress. She only notices how she was clutching ever so tightly to the ends of her dress, and how her feet pressed against her bed.

For once that day, she allowed herself to relax. Let go of all the tension around and embedded inside her body, uncoils like a loaded spring to the point where it hurts to relax her shoulders and breathes. 

She looks toward her siblings with a very familiar, very comforting look of determination she often wore when she has her mind to something. The twins share a glance before looking back at her sister, a small smirk on their lips.

“Well then, Edric, tell me, are siblings supposed to leave out their very, _very_ , private closet open and not expect them to not take a glance in? We all know you’re in the closet but do you practically _live_ there?”

Edric took a frightening look towards their baby sister and left the room screaming about his Percy Jackson books and saying how they _better not have touched them while he showered or I swear to God!-_ , while Emira just took a glance at their brother, shrugged, and looked back to the youngest Blight.

“Nice to see you in good spirits then. Say Baby-Mittens, want to go out later? We know that your favorite book series has a new book coming out, and we were wondering if you wanted to get out of the house and, I don’t’ know, say drive down to the bookstore to get it?”

Amity took a betraying glance at her sister, her eyes filled with excitement and wonder about the possible new release of the newest _Azura the Good Witch Volume Three,_ and having the possibility to read it before her parents came back. 

She took another betraying glance at her current collection on her shelf, volumes one and two glaring back at her. She looks toward her sister, before sighing.

“Fine, but it’s not my _favorite_ book series. It’s just a fun pastime. A Blight is not supposed to lose themself in such fantasies of a book after all,”

Emira took a teasing glance back, “Sure, we’ll be downstairs in half an hour to leave, then afterward we could get some lunch,” 

Amity took a glance at her clock only now realizing that it was almost noon and she hasn’t had breakfast at all that day, and completely forgot about the necessity of food until that moment. And at the thought of food, her stomach took the only necessary route of grumbling, exclaiming about its need for food too to her sister and herself.

Emira only chuckles, “Guess we’ll eat some food first then go get some books then?” 

Amity only nodded her face flushing at the embarrassing moment that took place.

Emira says nothing more, and Amity is thankful for it, before turning on her heel and leaving the room, presumably to prepare herself and tell their brother about the change of plans for the day.

Amity closes her door and locks it, readying her clothes to change in. She grabs a loose sundress and pulls her hair up half up and half down, her hair just barely falling over shoulders. She takes a glance at herself in the mirror in her room. Her mind wandering over to her brown hair once more. While she didn’t have thick hair like her father, she has a lot of hair to make up for it, making her hair a bit of a mess whenever she wakes up in the morning. 

It also gives her hell when she has to brush it out before she goes to eat.

She shook her head and continued getting ready, brushing out her hair, and brushing her teeth before making sure her ponytail in the back of her head is secured. 

She walks down the corridors of her house, looking at various paintings her family bought to fill the house in color when it somehow gave the opposite effect. 

“Hurry up Mittens, we don’t want to make the chauffeur wait for long now do we?”

She quickens her pace by only a little, making it to the exit of the house as the chauffeur locks the door and readies the car they would be taking to the city.

For the majority of the ride, she zones out of it, looking and leaning her head on the window as it takes them a while to travel down the mountain house and into the city, and by the time they are dropped off to walk around it was already past 12. 

While her stomach is excited about the thought of getting a new book, her mind fills with all the possible ways that it could go wrong. 

But even still, her mind wanders about a possibility that it could go right.

It took them a while to get to the bookstore after filling their bellies with food that could be counted as ‘respectable’ when you were a Blight, but they made it past lunch and headed off toward the direction of their local bookstore. While they weren’t allowed down often, they would try to commit to memory all the important places. For the twins, that would be all the fast-food joints and arcades, for Amity, it would be the bookstore and library. The twins were always the more outgoing between the three, Amity preferred to keep herself in her room, and lose herself in the wild tales of fantasy, and the occasional daydream of not have the name ‘Blight’ as a surname.

But even throughout all their different tastes and interests, they all still found that even going to a shabby bookstore far too away from their house than desirable was still fun when they all did together, something that Amity would loathe to say out loud.

“Having fun, Mittens?”

Amity would nod for the umpteenth time that day, but this nod would embed the wonder of childhood and excitement instead of the dreadful agreement she has to present to her mom.

“O, lighten up Ed, I’m sure there are some baby books here for your brain to enjoy,” Emira rolled her eyes affectionately at her brother, scrolling through a teen magazine she picked up along the way.

“We’re the same age Em, I doubt that whatever you’re reading can’t be so difficult to understand,”

“Really? Then tell me who do you think is cute, Zac Efron or Orlando Bloom?”

Ed cringed and was about to answer before Amity cut in, “Oh please, we both know that his only language in boys is Logan Lerman,”

Ed’s face burned a brilliant scarlet as Emira laughed at her sister’s quip of the tongue, before leading them to the fantasy aisle where she knew Amity’s favorite book series would be found.

It was almost sickening with how much teen drama and fantasy drama loaded the bookshelves, but as the nice siblings they were, the twins spoke nothing about it as Amity ran her fingers through the various stems of the books, labels in colorful writing and flowery adjectives to describe the main character or the story of the book. Books of dark hues or bright colors to attract the eye of anyone who walks by, but Amity only had eyes for one specific title, one she has been waiting ever since its release but couldn’t do anything because it was _something a Blight wouldn’t read_ , but right now, without the watchful eyes of her parents, she can enjoy the book in its fullest.

As her siblings playfully scrolled through the various options of fantasy children books, Amity was able to finally see the apple of her eye as her sights zoned in on the only latest volume of the _Azura: The Good Witch_ series.

Just as her hand reached the spine of the book, another hand reached forward and touched the back of hers.

“Ah! Sorry!”

The hand withdrew like they touched fire, and Amity flinched at the sudden contact she wasn’t expecting. Part of her mind blamed a part of her sudden flinch because she didn’t take in her surroundings, the other part of her mind stopped working when she looked toward who the sudden voice belonged to.

She had tanned skin, a jacket that looked way too thick to wear in the summer, and shorts that showed her legs, scarred and covered in colorful bandages she hasn’t seen since her last public hospital visit.

Donned thick but short brown hair, and long eyelashes as brown eyes filled her mind, all filled a childhood wonderment that made her own when she was certain they were both around the same age.

What struck her the most, however, was her red beanie that covered over her ears.

Amity, with a nervous voice, responded, “it’s okay, just try not to reach out for the same book,”

The girl in front of her looked down toward her hand, where it clutched the Azura book tightly, before looking at the shelf where it was. Sadly, there was only one copy.

“Man, that was the only copy left,”

Amity looked up to check, indeed, it was the only copy, before her siblings popped up and propped their elbows on her shoulders in sync.

“Well, well, who do we have here?”

The girl suddenly looked nervous at the twins, before bracing herself and sticking her hand out in an awkward greeting, “Uhh, hi! I’m, u-uh, Luz!, umm, Luz Noceda... Uhmm, it’s Luz C. Noceda, but nobody calls me by my middle name,”

“Well, then Luz C. Noceda, what were you doing here on this side of the bookstore?” her brother quipped.

“Uh, well I, uh, was going to get the book she has,” Luz pointed towards the Azura book in Amity’s hands, as the twins looked toward their sister, the bookshelf, then Luz.

After a moment, her sister spoke up, “Well, since it seems to be the only book available at the moment, why don’t we stay here a little longer and you two go read before we bring Little-Mittens back home?”

Luz’s eyes looked towards Amity in sheer wonder and hope, like reading this book was the only thing separating life and death. Looked towards her with a sparkle in her eye, like she held the world’s wonder.

Looked like a glint of magic was in her eyes.

Amity looked towards her sister, a hint of nervous energy in her eyes before her sister insisted and nodded towards Luz’s direction. Amity nodded towards Luz and Luz jumped on the balls of her feet in excitement.

“Great, uhh um, is there a seating area nearby?”

Amity nodded towards her and went to an area filled with bean backs and sofas. She didn’t question Luz’s unknown knowledge about the architecture of the store and just went to a loveseat where the two would sit next to each other shoulder to shoulder.

“Okay, uh umm, are we just gonna read together or..”

“Unless you have a better idea,”

That shut Luz’s mouth quickly.

Amity looked toward her, “Sorry, I um, don’t have any experience talking to other people other than my siblings,”

Luz looked back towards her with a hopeful glint in her eye, “It’s okay, I don’t talk to anyone other than my moms, and other than that I mostly spend my days reading books and playing in the forest,”

Amity looked towards Luz in a small wonder, “A forest?”

Luz looked like she just swallowed a rotten egg, face pale, “Uhh, I mean, I don’t live around here, I’m from, uhh out of state! Yeah, we are just here to visit my aunt,”

“You’re aunt?”

“Yeah, uhh, she and my mom were pretty mean to each other, but when I was born they reconnected and now we visit her once every month!”

Amity nodded, mind completely forgotten about the book open on the first page on her lap. 

Luz seemed to be a pretty interesting person. Apart from being socially awkward, Amity was also awkward. A fleeting part of her mind thought that they could be awkward together.

The conversation after that was rather smooth, as much as two 7-year-old girls could talk to each other about. Luz talked about the adventure she would have with her mom and alone in the woods nearby her home. Talked about imaginary monsters, griffins who would throw up spiders, and slug monsters that held trash. Amity would talk about her time with her siblings, the time they would watch movies, how reliant she was around them when no one else was looking.

Time seemed to flow by as it was 5 PM when her siblings went to get her, shocking her and Luz as they realized that during the hours they could have spent reading, they spent that time talking to each other instead.

“Okay lovebirds, it’s time we bring our baby sister home for dinner. It was nice to meet you, Luz,”

Luz deflated a bit, before a seemingly light bulb lit up in front of her before rising her shoulders and straightening her back, “That’s okay, mind if I follow you to the exit?”

No one could object to the girl, so as they all paid for their books, beside Luz, they all headed to the exit, the orange sky lighting up the land with the very few twinkling stars blinking out to light up the upcoming night. 

“Wait!” 

Luz’ exclamation caught the attention of all the Blight children. Seeing how Luz’s shout caught their attention, she directed her eyes solely on Amity.

“Can I talk to you alone?”

Amity looked back towards her siblings, before looking back to Luz.

“Uh, sure. We’ll be just around the corner,” she signaled to the twins. The twins took the hint and continued walking towards the edges of the steps that led to the entrance of the bookstore.

Luz grabbed her hand and led her around one of the corners into an alley.

“Luz, if this is about the book, you can keep it-”

“No! No! No! You can have it, I just want to do something before I have to go real quick,”

Amity looked back towards the tanned girl in suspicion before looking down towards her book and looking back up.

She nodded and handed her book to the girl in front.

Luz took it gingerly, before looking up, “Don’t freak out, okay?” 

Amity was confused until the tip of Luz’s finger glowed, and she started drawing a circle in the air.

Amity looked at Luz in absolute wonder. 

The circle was fully formed in front of them, as Luz held the book up to lead it through the circle once, before leading it back out, her hand now holding two copies of the Azura book.

She gave one to Amity, holding the other one close to her chest, “You can’t tell anyone about this okay?”

Amity could do nothing but nod, her mind freezing at the sight she just saw, and yet running at a thousand miles per hour at the mere thought that _Magic is real and she did it in front of me all for an Azura book and-_

Luz took that moment to pull out a key with an eye in the middle of the hand, pressing on said eye before a briefcase emerged from the ground.

The tanned girl took the briefcase and threw it towards the end of the alley, allowing it to unfold mid-air and turning into a door with an eye in the center, before opening and showing the doorway led to a bright entry, nothing could be seen from beyond it.

Luz was making her way towards it before Amity grabbed her wrist that didn’t hold the Azura book, making Luz look back.

“Wait, will I see you again?”

Luz looked towards her, her eyes fleeting from her to the city, her book, the door, then finally back to her.

Her mind seemed to be made, as she took Amity’s wrist, drawing a bright white circle, linking their hands through as it glowed, “With the oath declared, I promise you, as Luzura Clawthorne Noceda, that I will come back and see you again Amity. This oath will allow it,”

Amity looked towards her, “Amity Blight, my name is Amity Blight,”

Luz looked towards her, “Then Amity Blight, I promise I will see you again,”

The light faded, linking them together. They both knew that they would see each other again, and Luz, satisfied, left the realm, leaving Amity behind to face the door that crumpled into itself and popped out of existence.

Amity would go home that day, the twins asking where Luz went, and Amity giving vague answers, saying she went to visit her aunt, or going back to the state she was from. Back to her forest and monsters and silent adventures.

Amity would spend the rest of her night reading the book she shared with Luz, and when she wasn’t reading, she was thinking about a certain Chesnut girl, brown eyes clouded her thoughts, as dark-brown locks filed her mind.

They both didn’t know it then, but it would take them another 7 years before they would see each other again. 

But they could wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! That was a doozy! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the little window into the Blight family and their dynamics.  
> I hate the Blight parents, I hope I was able to convey how much Alastor Blight was more of a pawn to Odalia instead of being on the same scale as her in terms of A+ parenting, and I hope you guys enjoyed the first meeting of Luz and Amity! There will be a time skip next chapter where I will try to get the story onto the first episode of the series, and hopefully you can bear with me because this took so much longer than needed. Apparently I will be doing weekly updates, so just hang in there.  
> Other than that I hoped this monster of a chapter is satisfactory to you all and I will be working on the next chapter soon, I just gotta figure out how I'm going to incorporate King and Lilith into the story. I will take constructive criticism, anything to make this story worthwhile to you all!  
> Hoped you enjoyed the chapter either way! Thank you for reading!  
> (P.S, can you tell I suck at dialouge??)  
> -Nonny


	3. Where The Blights Meet the Boiling Isles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity is prepared to go to her new boarding school with her siblings, constantly reminded of the promise made to her 7 years ago. A white circle would always encase her left wrist at thought of never seeing the girl ever again.  
> But she must leave her childhood fantasies behind as she arrives just one more trip away from entering the premises of her new school with her siblings, before a small owl steals her luggage, and takes her away into a mystical world where she just might see a certain girl once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY!! FIRST OFF, this chapter is mostly just a set up to getting Amity introduced to the Boiling Isles with her siblings. You can sort of count it as filler, but it will be important next chapter when we actually do get to see Lilith and the Owl house named the Raven House.  
> This is just a set up where we get a look into the binding spell cast on both Luz and Amity as well as explore more of the relationship between Amity and her siblings. This was suppose to be the chapter where we head onto the events that start the story in the actual animated show, but i'm 5000 words in and Lilith was only introduced in the last 500 words.  
> Suffice to say, it still is 5000 words and 10 pages long and it's 5000 words I hope you would enjoy reading as we get a glimpse more into the siblings' relationship and Amity herself. So please Enjoy!  
> -Nonny

“Amity, Edric, Emira!”

All the Blight children immediately stopped whatever they were doing and quickly rushed down the stairs. 

The stairs were pounded with rushing feet, three pairs of shoes, all black, quickly fled down each flight of stairs, all trying to get to wherever their mother called from.

As all three of them rushed to get there, they all stopped when they walked into a big door. It was the only thing blocking them from their mother and presumably their father as well.

It was his study room, and the big double doors were closed.

The youngest and shortest Blight grabbed on the handle doors, looked back at their sister and brother, and opened the door in sync with their siblings, each having a hand on the door of their side. 

All together, like it took the weight of the world, pushed the double doors open, and there beyond them stood Odalia and Alador Blight.

“Children, come in, there is something we must speak with the three of you,”

All three children took their steps forward to the three daunting chairs in front of them. The youngest sitting in the center while the other two flanked their right and left.

“Excellent, now children, as we have done for the past three years, you will be taking the summer to go and study abroad in a boarding school during the duration of the summer. You might also attend their school semester during the beginning of the year since this time, all three of you will be going,”

The two children on the ends of the seat took a look at their sibling in the middle.

They couldn’t read her expression and looked back to look at their mother as she continued. 

“And since all three of you will be attending, there is a slight chance that all three of you will be attending the same school for your fourth and second year. Edric, Emira, since this will be your third year attending, I will expect you to show Amity the best classes as well as give her a tour of the grounds. We wouldn’t want her to be late to settle,”

All three looked and turned their heads toward the others. While their faces remained blank, their eyes held different stories.

The two oldest looked frightened, scared for their younger sister, while the youngest kept her face neutral, and looked towards the two with determination. She knows the risk of coming with them, and she knows how competitive the boarding school they go to is, but she’s ready as long as they have each other.

And that’s what scares all three of them. The thought of separation.

Growing up a Blight meant you were born to be independent, you cannot afford to be the weak link in the chain. The parents wouldn’t allow you to be the weak link. They would break you down and reforge you to become stronger, for cold, stronger than steel, stronger than titanium. They would do this countless times just to send a message.

They were a Blight and nothing more. 

So that’s why they were afraid of losing each other. Who was Edric without Emira, Emira without Amity, Amity without Edric? Who would all three be if they lost the other two?

If they were to be Blights, they would be Blights together.

But they would never say this out loud.

After finishing their silent conversation between all three, they all looked up toward their mother and nodded in unison.

Emira spoke up first, “Of course mother, we wouldn’t want Amity to go into the school blind. We would gladly be her escort for the first day or two just to make sure she knows the layout of the land,”

Edric continued, “And we’ll make sure that our baby sister gets comfortable with the student body also. We know that the Jeffersons and the Jenkins are returning for their fourth year, and I heard that they were bringing along their baby brother. We’ll make sure we reintroduce one another to each other,”

The Jeffersons were a famous family that owned a series of tech companies, and Jenkins were the owners of various manufacturing companies. They were very powerful people and powerful families. If the twins didn’t bring it up now, then their mother would later. She always does. 

That’s why Amity wasn’t interested in them at all. Her siblings know this.

She knows that even if they did appear in the same classes, her siblings would never force her into meeting someone they would never want to meet. They just had to do this now to get Mother off their back. They had to do it now to protect each other.

Odalia nodded, a very minuscule smile appeared, cold and calculated. “Excellent, anything you would like to add, Alador?”

Their father looked up from his paperwork in his study. He looked towards his children, his wife, then back again, before shaking his head and continuing scribbling on papers with his fountain pen.

Odalia looked from her husband back to her children, “Great. James will be dropping you off near the school where a private car will take you the rest of the way by the end of the week. Alador and I will be busy during the time of your pick up so we won’t be there to see you off, unfortunately. But do know that when we leave later this afternoon, that you have our good wishes. Any questions?”

It wasn’t a question, it was a challenge. A challenge all the Blight children knew not to accept.

Odalia smiled once more, “Fantastic, well, you are dismissed,” she waved off her hand, before turning and facing the direction of Alador and returning to reading her paperwork. 

All the children stood up in sync, and all turned toward the doors, the twins already having a handle in their hands, waiting for their younger sister.

“Oh, and children?”

They all froze.

“Don’t disappoint me. Remember, we are doing this because we love you. Alright?”

They all looked toward their mother. 

“Yes, mother,”

Odalia nodded her head, and the children, with poise and posture, walked out of the room.

“I can’t believe this!” 

“I know Edric,”

“They can’t drag Mittens into this, she will die at that school!”

“I know Ed,”

“We have to protect her, we have to make sure she doesn’t get bullied! Screw the Jeffersons and Jenkins, Mittens is our priority and we have to make sure she doesn’t die during that year!”

“Yes, Ed I-”

“And what about dorms! Would they let all three of us bunk together!? Would Mittens have to bunk with other girls? They let us two bunk because we were twins, but what if they separate all of us by gender? Would I have to leave you two? Would we have to leave Mittens because of our grade level? Are we all going to get separated because of gender _and_ grade level!?”

Emira, in their shared room, had about enough of her twin, stood up, and slapped him in the back of the head.

“Ow! What was that for??”

“That was for freaking out! You’re going to freak me out! Then Amity would have to deal with both of us freaking out then she would get freaked out and none of us would be calm during a situation like this!” 

Emira took a deep breath, then continued, “Besides, I’m sure the school would let some sort of rule go because we are Blights. I’ve seen dorms with up to four people, regardless of gender! I’m sure that they would allow us to keep our baby sister, and if not then we can just threaten to call our parents. As much as using our name gets us, I’m pretty sure they can at least bend a little considering all three of the Blight children will be attending the _same_ school.

“As much as the situation sucks that we will be forced to put Amity into a situation that none of us want to go through, she is a Blight, and you know how pissed Mother would be if she didn’t at least acquaint herself with _one_ kid from that school. They are other children the same age as her, maybe she might make friends with the least snobby kid in that school? It houses only 900 students split between different grade levels, she’s bound to find one kid,” Emira put her hand to her chin, deep in thought, before turning to her brother, a plea in her eyes, “Right?”

Before her twin could respond, a small knock came through the door both the twins stood behind.

Nervously, Edric responded to the knock after a moment to calm both 16-year-olds down, “Come in,”

As the door handle turned, luckily, it was only their baby sister Amity.

Amity has grown during the 7 years she met from that fateful encounter in the book store. While her personality became ever oh-so-slightly softer, she still had to create a cold exterior she would keep up whenever she was with anyone other than the twins alone. 

Now 14, her brown hair has been bleached and dyed into a dirty brown, if not, slightly darker than the twins’, with the only hint of her natural hair color at her roots where it can be seen when she pulls the rest of her hair back into her signature half-up ponytail. She cut her hair shorter, her hair hardly reached her shoulders when down, and behind her parent’s back she had done an undercut after the insistence of her siblings begging them to do something even remotely rebellious.

She grew a bit in height too, the top of her head barely reaching the twins’ nose. Overall, she has grown during those 7 years, and as she reached and twisted the handle into her siblings’ room, she never looked so small.

You can see her almost in tears, a state she never wished to let anyone see but her siblings, and suddenly Edric and Emira both leaped back in time 7 years ago, the morning before they left the bookstore where Amity was in her room, head hidden behind her arms and knees, and they both rushed in to stand beside their baby sister to lead her gently to Emira’s bed on the left side of the room.

Amity, no matter how much she has matured, still refused to cry, letting dry sobs as she tried to regain composure in front of her two siblings. 

“Hey, hey Mittens it’s okay, it’s okay,” Emira laid a gentle hand on Amity’s right shoulder, her head buried in Amity’s hair, whispering sweet nothing softly into her brown-gone-blonde hair.

“Yeah, it’s okay Mittens, no matter what we won’t let anything happen to you,”

And there they stood, for the rest of the evening, even past dinner, comforting Amity, and her soon to be future as she attended Whitney’s Accomplishment School for the Young and Gifted. A school where all the rich and smart kids go, a school for the rich and pompous children.

A school for a Blight.

“Are you okay now Amity?”

Amity stood on the window balcony that could give the seater a view of the California mountains, the mountains they lived in, alone and trapped.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m okay Ed,”

Edric gave their baby sister a small smile, before turning to Emira who came in with food trays in both hands, using her hip to open and close the door.

“I told the chefs that we wouldn’t be available for dinner, so they went and cooked our meals early before I gave them the go-ahead to take the rest of the night off. So I just reheated our food. You doin’ okay mittens?”

Amity nodded to her older sister, grateful for the gifts of food, just as her stomach growled at the sight and smell of whatever was on those trays Emira brought in.

Amity blushed in embarrassment, again, and Emira only laughed, bringing her tray to Amity on the balcony while bringing her’s and Ed’s to the table near her bed.

“You know, this reminds me of the day 7 years ago, before we went to the bookstore, remember Mittens?” 

Amity looked towards her sister, look down to her left wrist, and nodded, “Yeah, my stomach growled the same before we went to eat at the local Olive Garden,”

“I still can’t out of everything we could’ve chosen to eat at, we chose an Olive Garden to eat at before the bookstore, I was so close to passing out when we went in because of the air conditioning and the sleepy atmosphere, there was even a Starbucks inside too!” Edric threw his hands up in the air, retelling his misery on that fateful day.

Emira just laughed off his agony, “Whatever Ed, hey Mittens, do you remember what happened to that girl we met, err- what was her name, Liv, right?”

“Her name was Luz, and as I said, she probably just went back to the state she was from. She told me she was there just to visit her aunt before wanting to get a copy of the same Azura book. Besides, why even bring her up anyways?”

“Because, who knows, maybe she was secretly a rich girl in a powerful family who might be coming to the same boarding school as us! After all, who knows what the world would bring! Maybe you two are secretly soulmates,”

“Me, soulmates with a girl?”

“Amity, you and I both know that while you may be in the closet, you aren’t as far in as Edric,”

“Hey!” 

Amity just shook her head, only a small blush on her cheeks as she kept eating her pasta, “Even still, I doubt we will see each other again,”

Her left wrist started glowing white, a small circle encasing it. While Amity was too deep in thought about a certain tanned girl to notice, her siblings did.

“Uhh, Amity, what’s that?”

As Amity was shaken out of her thoughts at the worried tone from her sister, she looked down in time to see the glowing circular shape encase her wrist, before disappearing out of existence, leaving no trace behind.

_Then, Amity Blight, I promise I will see you again._

Her eyes widened at the memory, the hand that drew the circle in the air and grabbing onto her hand as she made that oath to her, afraid and shocked to come up with an explainable excuse. 

Luckily, her phone in her lap as she was eating.

“Uhh, nothing! Nothing other than my phone! Oh, look, see? It’s just a youtube notification!” She raised her phone to show the two twins a notification she hasn’t cleared from two hours ago, before locking her phone and hiding her wrist, no longer hungry.

Her siblings looked at her suspiciously, one eyebrow raised on both of their faces.

“Can we take a look at your wrist Mittens?”

Amity shook her head.

“Amity, this is serious, we have no idea what just happened, and that wasn’t your phone,”

Amity still shook her head.

Both of the twins looked toward each other before Emira turned away and Edric turned to look at Amity, “Okay, we won’t bother anymore, but seriously, would you tell us later when you’re comfortable with it?”

Amity looked at her brother for a while, before nodding, her eyes not meeting his, “Sure when I’m ready,”

Edric nodded, “Can you tell us how long that has been there?”

Amity shook her head once more.

“Okay, sure, yeah, we’ll be here when you need us Mittens.”

Amity nodded her head, before saying she was going back to her room.

She looked back towards her siblings, “Thanks for comforting me, good night,”

“Goodnight Amity,”

“Night Mittens,”

Amity closed the door.

She hasn’t been ready to tell them for 7 years. 

She wasn’t sure if she’ll ever be ready.

What do you say to them when a glowing circle magically appears on your wrist whenever you mention how you’ll likely never see the little girl from 7 years ago? _Hey Ed and Em, so remember that girl that I told you moved back to their home after going home from the bookstore? Yeah, well, she used magic on us calling it an oath and promised that she will meet again soon, but neither of us knows when ‘soon’ will be, so whenever I say that we won’t be seeing Luz again, this magic white circle appears on my wrist to remind me that I will see her again, just not sure when. Crazy right?_

Amity just sighed into her hands at the mere thought of trying to coherently explain how she has this magically appearing circle on her wrist. 

It only happens when she thinks about no longer seeing the tanned-skin girl, and only when she focuses on trying to make the circle appear, which only works half of the time.

She discovered it the night she came home from the bookstore, after bidding her sibling ‘Goodnight’ and in the secluded part of the house known as her room. Safe in the privacy of her bed and collections of books. She was clutching her new Azura book so tightly to her chest, her mind on rewind about the girl, the magic door, whatever spell she used to not only duplicate the book in her hands right now but create whatever a witch’s oath is to bind them together in a promise of _we’ll meet again_ with no further explanation. Just because of a question.

_Will I ever see you again?_

There was a thought in her mind that said _no_ , but like the magic that was used in its creation, a white circle surrounding and encased her wrist, one end meeting the other, unmoving except for the small flashes of coursing magic that bound her to it. It was then she remembered the girl’s promise when the spell was cast. 

_With this oath declared, I promise you, as Luzura Clawthrone Noceda, that I will come back and see you again Amity._

Part of her wishes she never asked that question, the other part remains hopeful like she has for the past 7 years that one day, one day _soon_ , she will meet the girl who hid under her red beanie.

The end of the week came by in a flash. It was almost literal.

She and her siblings never talked about the incident about her and her magic oath circle, and it was never brought up. Both of the twins were too nervous to come up and tell her about it, and Amity was still confused about how to even bring it up and make a believable excuse as to why it’s there and why it existed. But she’ll tell them soon, just not right now.

But it’s the end of the week and she has no time to think about how she’s going to explain to her siblings about the situation and events that happened after that trip to the bookstore, about what happened when they turned that corner, about what happened in that alley, with only the two of them, and what was supposed to be the last copy of the _Azura The Good Witch: Volume III_. After all, magic wasn’t supposed to exist.

But it did. At least for that girl in the red beanie. 

Amity shook her head to clear her thoughts. _Not right now,_ she thinks, _I still have to finish packing for my new boarding school._

So that’s what she does, she finishes packing, much longer before her siblings, and stands by her windowsill, where she gazes across the mountains. 

Her hair was down, still too early to be tied up, and props up a leg and leans her forearm on her knee, gazing out the window. 

If someone took a picture of her, it would look like a scene from a movie drama, as the main character looks at her home one last time, before moving on to continue their hero’s journey.

But this place didn’t feel like home, and she was never the hero of her story. She never had a story, to begin with. 

And boarding school would be the end of her journey. 

But before she could spend too long brooding about the rest of her life, stuck under the weight of her parents and the Blight name, her siblings, as usual, come barging into her room.

“Oh, Mittens~ It’s time to get ready to leave for school!”

“That won’t happen for another week, and instead we’re just getting ready to live there, you mean?” snarked the brown-turned-blonde-haired girl.

Edric let his face, his smile that previously coy and confident turn into a frown and pouty, “Aww, come on Mittens, it’s not like it’s the end of the world. Besides, we’re going to convince the headmaster to let us all room with each other, so you’ll have more time to spend with your dear-old siblings,” Edric circled his arm around Amity as she only rolled her eyes.

“Oh wow, what a _dream come true_. All the time in the world to spend with my annoying siblings, yeah, I think I’ll pass,” Amity grabbed the arm around her shoulders and pushed them back into Edric’s own body. “Personal space, Ed, remember?”

“Right, right. Sorry for caring about my baby sister,”

“Relax Ed, you can bother Mittens later,”

Finally, the twins are rejoined when Emira comes and steps into her room, her uniform fixed, but messy. The same with Edric.

The uniforms are a white button-up with navy black wool vests and skirts, pants if you wear the men’s uniform, but both have a black-tie adorned when worn either way. 

Both of the twins have the top of their collars unbuttoned and their tie loosened, with their sleeves rolled up, as Emira was also sporting black leggings, not part of the uniform, and Edric didn’t even button his vest, also against the uniform policy. Amity was the only one wearing her uniform properly. 

“Also mittens, can you not relax a little? You look so tense with your uniform and everything, and we haven’t even been a step on campus yet!”

Amity stared at her brother blankly, before sighing and unbuttoning the very, _very_ , top button of her shirt.

Her siblings stared at her for a good minute, before smiling, “There we go! Isn’t it better when you aren’t choking half to death because of a stupid uniform policy?” Emira asked.

Amity breathed in deeply, before breathing out just a deep with a small smile on her face, and looked towards her siblings, “It is a little bit better,”

With that, they all packed up their things, Amity picking up a classic suitcase-like bag with textbooks and school supplies Emira with a messenger back, and Edric with a duffel bag and suitcase behind him. They all left the comfort of Amity’s room and entered the foyer. 

It took a while to pack up all the things accordingly, and it took even longer to get the school they would soon be residents in. They chose the last hours they had with the freedom to do things they could only do while in the car. Emira was looking through her phone, Edric was playing a video game, and Amity did her best to read while not getting car-sick. 

But even still, it all wouldn't stop the impending drop of dread in their stomach when they all woke up from a nap to see the outside gate of the school they were all going to.

It was massive and looked too medieval for Amity’s taste.

It looked like a castle, something you would see in a show showing a European boarding school rather than an American one.

Eventually, they were all dropped off at a nearby bus stop where they were told a car would pick them up and carry them the rest of the way to the school. They only had an hour to feel freedom before it was taken away from them from snobby rich kids and strict teachers.

They all stood at the stop, none of them able to relax enough to sit comfortably at the bench to the side of them.

Lucky bench.

“Uhh, guys?”

Amity and Emira looked toward Edric, only to see him struggle with the suitcase he brought, as he had both hands on the handle, and stared directly at a small, brown owl.

“It’s just an owl Ed, just shoo it off,”

Ed proceeded to try and shoo the owl, only for the owl to bite his hand, making him instinctively let go of the suitcase.

The owl grabbed the hand of the suitcase and flew.

“What!?”

Just like that, what was supposed to be a peaceful evening, suddenly became a chase as all the Blight children were running after a small owl carrying a large suitcase with what seemed to be something the owl could do with ease. What a strong owl for something so small. But the strength of the owl isn’t important right now, what is, is getting back the stolen luggage.

“Stop flying away!”

“Maybe if we stopped chasing it, it would stop flying?”

“And let it get away with our stuff?”

They all ran after it, until they all stopped in front of a small clearing, with a shack in the middle surrounded by trees. 

_Playing in the forest._

The owl went in before the shadow of the house blocked the Blights’ view of the owl.

Ed chuckled nervously, pointing at the rickety, old, decaying house, “Umm, maybe we shouldn’t go in,” 

Emira just glared at him, “That owl just somehow stole our stuff with no stress at all! This has to be a prank, and I’m going to find out who did it,”

With that, Emira started walking towards the shack, before being held back by Edric, “Emira I think we should think about this!”

Before Em could reply, a bright light started shining on their peripheral. They both turned towards Amity, where her wrist was out facing the shack, and a glowing circle the twins saw a week ago glowing very brightly.

“Um, guys?”

Before either of them could reply, Amity’s left wrist jerked forwards, making Amity stumble, before completely taking control and tugging on Amity’s wrist insistently, bringing towards the shack and going into its doorway before anyone could have stopped it.

“Amity!”

Quick as a bullet, they both rushed into the door just before the door shut, and right before the car that was supposed to pick up the Blight children drove along with the bus stop, with no Blight children to be picked up.

“Ugh…” Amity groaned and lifted her head, beside her with her siblings, Edric and Emira, and behind her, an open door that glowed brightly, with only white looking in. She looked around her, and she appeared to be in some tent filled with odd collectibles. Boxes stacked on top of each other with weird knick-knacks falling out of it.

“See this thing? This package is filled with human collectibles, you’ll have enough of it to sell without having to come to me, and risking yourself further,”

“Thank you Edalyn, honestly, as much as it pains to say, I don’t know what I do without you,”

“You’d probably be running from the law and get caught, alone,” the voice then proceeded to laugh and snort before continuing, “Anyways, I got a kid back home and a wife to get too. Remember, I’ll be away on a trip so I won’t be here for a week. Don’t get caught!” 

“Of course Edalyn,”

Amity finally lifted her head, to see her suitcase in the clutches of a raven-haired woman. She was a pale complexion, and was lanky, but stood at a posture that demanded authority. 

Amity shook her siblings, Emira starting to get up, and Ed getting up sluggishly as if woken from a dream.

She lifted her finger towards her mouth, signaling them to be silent. She then pointed to the luggage that was now slowly being opened by the woman. 

Without thinking, Amity rushed forward screaming, “Hey sorry but is mine, excuse me, see you!” before taking the luggage with her hand and grabbing Emira with her other hand, who grabbed Edric with her other hand.

They all rushed towards the door shining with white before it suddenly closed and popped out of existence. 

But Amity saw the door before it closed.

A door with a yellow eye in the center.

“You’re not going anywhere,” said a voice behind them. They all looked back to see the raven-haired lady, a blue bandana covering her ears.

They all rushed forward towards the back of the tent, rushing through the cloth and getting under to escape to the other side. 

But they didn’t come back to the green forest and a run-down shack they came through. They instead came to face a cliff, with a view that reminded them of the fanart shown from that one board game. 

Smoke pluming out of medieval houses, a castle-like building in the center of roofs and pillars and large monster heads with matching large monster hands and arms holding even more houses and buildings, all surrounded by bony pillars that remind Amity of a broken ribcage.

Amity didn’t know it then, but she wouldn’t go back to her family house in the California mountains, or the boarding school she was sure was going to be her doom. She wouldn’t go back to that shack for a long while, and even though she still had all the luggage she came in with, she felt as if she lost everything else when staring out at the monstrous city that filled both her and the twins’ sights. 

Instead, she received a warm welcome in the arms of the Boiling Isles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was left in a cliffhanger and I am so sorry, but I hoped you enjoy it nonetheless. I will be working on the next chapter with Lilith and the people she's rooming with next chapter, and yes, she was talking to Eda, but she's gonna be gone for a while so we won't see her. I'm going to take this time to introduce the twins to Lilith and her roommates and Amity slowly makes herself comfortable with the Boiling Isles, and maybe see more of the oath spell if its relevant.  
> I'm not sure if we'll be getting more flashbacks like with Amity's and Luz's encounter 7 years ago, but it might happen if it belong in the story and counts into her character development.  
> Other than that, I hoped that you enjoy this really, REALLY, early chapter! If any mistakes were made please ignore them, this is not beta'd so please be kind. The last bit of the story, before them entering Bonesborough, was pretty rushed. I just wanted to get this chapter out so I could work on the nect chapter tomorrow without working on this one on the same day.  
> -Nonny  
> (P.S, I still suck at dialouge, P.S.S, not sure if it was stated but Amity is 14 and her siblings are 16)


	4. The Boiling Isles' Raven Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Amity and twins suddenly arrive in the Boiling Isles, they have to take in their surroundings of mismatched creatures and bony architecture. They are taken by Lilith the Raven Lady as they ask the Blight siblings for a favor.  
> Meanwhile, how's Luz and Eda doing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> Okay, so first off, I am SO SORRY that this was so late than it was supposed to be. I was kinda busy during this week with school so I tried to get the chapter out as soon as possible, so please enjoy this 4.5k words of rushed scenes with a small interlude of Eda and Luz!  
> Soon it will be the weekend so I might be able to (hopefully once again) get a chapter out when I get a rush of inspiration like I normally do, but until then, please enjoy this chapter!  
> -Nonny

“Edaa!”

Edalyn the Owl Lady is a name that strikes fear into the hearts of others. She was named the Owl Lady because of her owl motifs that she displays on everything she owns. Her staff, her house, and even with some of her signature moves, owl tubes popping out of the ground to strike at her foes, and a giant glowing owl when displaying a show of power.

The Clawthorne family is known for their bird motifs, with each member using a signature bird from both the human realm and witch realm to identify as their owl. Eda would use owls, her mother used cranes, her father a falcon.

Her sister, a raven.

But if there was also one thing that passed down from their family other than their love for birds, it would be their signature hair color. Bright orange and reds, warm colors. Sunshine colors, colors of the summer, of the boiling heat. Colors that could blind you if you tried to look at them long enough. 

So imagine to everyone’s surprise when they heard that Eda’s only child that the populace knew would don a darker, earthy brown color than the Clawthorne’s signature red, orange, or yellow. Of course, anyone who dared claimed that the babe was not Edalyn’s in front of them would get a bird tube to the face, which promptly shut up anyone who would dare question their relationship.

Eda even went into the heart of Bonesborough, her town, displaying a show of power while declaring, _‘Anyone who dares question if this child is my kid will get the full wrath of Eda the Owl Lady and nothing more or less! So don’t let either me or my kid hear your useless questions. Am I understood!’_

That day after, everyone would greet Eda’s kid by calling them ‘Owlet’ or ‘Baby Owl’, another variation of ‘little’ and ‘owl’. Since no one could remember if Eda gave Bonesborough a name to call her supposed kid, they just gave them little nicknames of her own.

But kids at school would still make fun of the Owlet because of her relations to her mother.

Eda never hid the fact that her Owlet was adopted, but they were family nonetheless, which only made their bond grow stronger.

Which brought Eda back to the present. 

She looked back at her kid, their hair a bright orange with brown roots growing in, slicked back in both gel they applied that morning and sweat. _It never fails to bring a smile to her face when looking at her kid’s brown eyes and bright orange hair to match._

“Eda! We’ve been walking for hours! I understood why you won’t let me use Magliyo, but how come we can’t ride on Owlbert?”

At the mention of their names, a magpie and an owl popped their heads up out of their respective staffs.

“Because, kid, as the most powerful witch alive, and the most powerful witch’s apprentice, we must go through raw training to ensure that our bodies can handle the amount of magic we can cast at a time. You don’t want to pop a blood vessel when casting a fire spell now do ya?” Eda asked, an eyebrow cocked.

Luz only groaned before Eda continued, “Besides, wasn’t it only a week ago where you asked for a more intense training regime because of your, what did you describe it as…? Oh right! Weak nerd arms and noodle legs,”

Luz groaned again, before sitting on groaned, her back propped on a nearby rock. It was already past noon, soon it’ll reach sunset before they would hike back to their camp near the Titan’s Lung to continue their training. 

She was deep into her thoughts before a white circle surrounded her wrist once more. 

As Luz noticed the bright light around her left wrist, so did her mother, “Oh, the oath again. You know, for a promise that would make sure you two would meet again, it’s been 7 years since you’ve seen the girl, right?”

Luz looked up to Eda, before nodding and looking back down, “Yeah, it’s been seven years since I’ve seen her, but the spell is still strong, so I’m not sure when it’ll happen,”

Eda looked at Luz for a while, still remembering when Luz came through the door that day with her new Azura book clutched tightly to her chest, before blurting out she made an oath with a human. Eda wasted a good cup of appleblood that day.

She made Luz tell her everything that happened, how they hit it off after an awkward encounter, the duplication spell, and finally the oath, which Luz promised to see the girl again soon. Eda couldn’t make her find the girl again because of the oath, which by this point is a spell of fate for this circumstance. Which also made Eda realize that Luz or the girl, Amity she remembered, wouldn't die until the promise was fulfilled. 

When creating an oath, you can’t make promises to yourself or create a deal that would favor someone, specifically the caster. Oath magic is another form of oracle magic, but a much stronger wilder, natural form of magic. It's magic that can’t be controlled by the caster. It was believed that the magic radiated from the titan himself controlled the power of an oath created and would determine how strong an oath would be, so Eda couldn’t do anything to break the oath without literally killing her kid, which she would kill herself first before harming Luz.

And only the caster can break the spell, but Luz would fulfill the promise anyways if she searches to find the girl to only break an oath that would be unbound the moment they saw each other again, so Eda could only let Luz walk down the road of time before the oath fulfills its promise.

Which brought her back to the present, again.

“You know kid, I still can’t believe after meeting a girl for only a few hours, you somehow bound yourself to her away from the Isles, without any of the Titan’s magical energy to fuel it,”

Luz shrugged sheepishly, “I mean, the door to the Isles was open, and besides, some of the Isles’ magic seeps into the human world anyway, like how we banished the giraffes! Maybe the energy they brought with them seeped into the human world to help fuel an oath like mine,” Luz looks back down at the oath circle surrounding her wrist.

The circle would only pop up when one of the two girls would think about each other. Luz would think about her occasionally, but her oath would be brought up every other night week or so, so it was clear Amity was thinking of her often, often enough to make Luz think of her during the day, which worries her because she wasn’t sure what the girl did during the day.

Luz hopes Amity’s okay.

“Do you think Amity still remembers me?”

Eda looked towards the 14 year old, concerned. In all honesty, she’d be damned if anyone could forget a smile as bright as Luz, but then again, it’s rare that Luz smiles in that bright, raw, unbridled form. 

“Kid, at most she might’ve forgotten your name, but I doubt I’d forget anyone who was able to cast magic, cast an oath spell on me, and duplicate a book with said magic that wasn’t even supposed to exist in the human realm. If anyone else saw you, I’d doubt you wouldn’t leave some mark on the world,”

Luz smiled tiredly, only slightly forced, “I hope so. _Amity Blight_ , that was her name. She only told me her full name when I was just about to leave,” 

She laughed, “You know, I didn’t even mean to get too into the Azura series. It’s a human series after all, what do they know about witches and magic. I only got interested in it because the main character’s name was similar to mine,”

She proceeded to get up in an overly dramatic manner, leaning and crouching on her hand before kicking her legs behind her, throwing herself off the ground before landing in a squat again on her feet, then finally standing up right, “But I got so intrigued in the story, I was hooked. I wanted to go see if there were more books, and that’s when I met her,”

Luz looked toward her wrist as the light finally died down, “ _Amity Blight_ , someday soon, I’ll see her again,” Luz looked toward the stars that were appearing in the dusty sky, purples mixing with a fleeting orange, “I wouldn’t even know what to say to her,”

“Eh, at least you didn’t curse her,”

Both witches flinched at the thought, pausing. Eda coughed in her palm rather awkwardly, “Speaking of- a, cursed. I have to go visit Lily, she’s having trouble with her sales again, and I have to go make sure she has enough to feed herself while we’re away from Bonesborough,”

Luz looked back, her orange locks waving behind her light flames moving from a fireplace, “Seriously? You told her you're going to be gone with me for a training hike. She can find other things to sell right?”

Eda shook her head in mock annoyance, “I wish, but no matter what she can’t go out buying supplies without getting a run-in with the cops. Don’t worry kid, I’ll be back again soon, I just gotta use Owlbert, use the key, and then I’ll be back again! I won’t be gone for more than a week tops. Besides, are you saying you can’t handle yourself in the woods for a week?”

Luz, as usual per the Clawthorne personality, took Eda’s rhetorical question as a challenge, “Pfft! Please, as if a week in the woods would be a challenge for me! I survived at least _two_ weeks up in the ‘Knee’ alone and you didn’t even notice!”

Eda cringed at the memory, “Sheesh, don’t remind me! Your Mama had me sleeping at the couch for a _month_ before coming back because I didn’t notice you were gone. Man, not exactly my brightest moment as a parent there,”

Luz only laughed at Eda’s misfortune, “It wasn’t even that bad, it was right after I carved Magliyo, I was fine, heck, if I wanted too I probably could’ve taken on a Slitherbeast!”

“Please don’t,”

The 14-year-old only pouted, “I’m just kidding, besides, we’re in the ‘Left Lung’, I doubt a slither beast would somehow claw its way from the knee all the way to here! They would’ve died from a heatstroke the moment they entered the ‘Hip’,”

Eda only sighed, twisting out her staff with Owlbert on top, “I know kid, but still, I don’t want you jinxing yourself. We both know you have a magnet for causing trouble,”

“I won’t Eda! I have to meet Amity again after all,”

Eda only smiled, “I know kid, might as well ask her to marry you with that oath,”

Luz blushed furiously, “Eda!”

“I’ll see ya in a week kid!”

Luz only looked at Eda until she was too far away to see clearly, pouting before smiling as a daughter only could when looking at their mother. She continued hiking towards the main part of the ‘Lung’ where camp was set, looking down at her left wrist once more.

“Amity, I’ll see you again soon,”

_As long as this oath declared._

Amity looked forward at the scene around her. Emira gaped just the same as her sister while Edric looked around groggily, as if waking up from a dream, still swaying from side to side.

Arms and bones sprout out of the ground as buildings of all shapes and sizes clutter the ground beneath them. Arms and heads stick out of the ground, as hands grab dragon-like creatures out of the sky.

Men in strange garbs sell eyes-cream that eats the buyer, a seemingly gigantic big bird walks on the street the same as everyone else, legs and feet the only viewable parts to see, men with no arms jog across the street, trying to get to their everyday place. 

A centipede with the face of a man barfs out a bird, before kissing it goodbye with their fedora on top. 

For some reason, that last sight didn’t appear to be the strangest thing they saw. 

Instead, that award goes to a seemingly normal-looking fairy screaming ‘ _Give me your skin!’_ before Emira smacked it out of the sky like a fly. 

Emira looked frightened, Amity looked on in wonder, and poor Edric still looked like he just woke up from a 12-hour nap. 

That was the last feeling of calm, wonder, or tiredness they felt before the lady they saw before in the tent came out of the back, looking around before setting her cold, dead eyes on the trio.

Amity looked back, saw the lady in straight black hair, before grabbing her siblings, luggages, and other items on her immediate person, before booking it down the opposite side of the hill. Away from the scary pale lady. 

Her sister was booking it down with her, while her brother, finally awake from his groggy state, starts running with her too, looking slightly confused, looking to the side where the rest of Bonesborough lives, before quickly picking up the pace. 

“Uhh, Amity, and this is just to make sure I’m seeing everything I’m seeing, why are we running down a hill, away from the way we came, and into a place full of monsters and creepy crawlies that are as big as bears!?” Oh poor Edric.

“Well, we are running away from the way we came because the woman behind us is chasing us!”

Just as the words flew out of her mouth, a fireball flew right beside her face, almost scorching the tips of her hairs. Edric yelped, causing himself to trip and collapse, bringing down Amity with him with her hand clasped in his, causing Emira to fall down with both Amity and Edric with her hand clasped with her sister’s.

Like a train of dominos, they topple over each other.

“Edric!”

“What do you expect me to do when I almost got burned with a fireball like an overcooked chicken leg!”

“Maybe try not to trip!”

“Guys!”

Both Edric and Emira look over at Amity, or where Amity should be. Instead, she’s being held afloat over their heads surrounded in a blue bubble, with the scary pale lady in dark hair standing over them. 

The twins gulped, looked up at their sister, who just looks to be mildly inconvenienced.

“Children, we need to talk.”

Amity, now just looks bothered by the lady standing in front of her.

Amity and the twins were now back at the human stand, sitting down in the front of a table with different types of knick-knacks over the top of a table. A rubix's cube, a toy truck, a broken lamp, and a stuffed doll were only just a few items that littered the stand.

That was all they had the time to look at before the view was blocked by the woman who encased Amity in a bubble and brought the Blights back to the human stand. 

She wore a sleeveless gown, dark blue hues colored her as metal armbands surround her upper arms. No doubt this woman has fought to survive as she stares at the world in the eye with her own light green, wearing black lipstick, looking as pale as a ghost. She was a woman of intimidation, a call of authority, of power. 

And she seems pissed that while the twins are looking on with fear in their eyes, drops of sweat dripping down the side of their heads, the youngest Blight looked at the woman in front with a slight tilt of her head, staring at her in the eye, hardly batting an eye at the world around them while Edric and Emira gape at everything that passes by for a second before moving on to the next oddity they see. 

Amity was not so easily frightened at the mere presence of an intimidating woman.

She lived with Odalia Blight for all 14 and a half years of her life. Personally, she thinks that the woman standing in front of her has to try a little harder.

“Children, how did you even arrive here.”

It didn’t sound like a request.

Edric and Emira were about to respond, their mouths opening and closing, trying to form a coherent sentence in how they followed a small owl that stole their luggage in order to get it back before they arrived at their school. Luckily for the twins, Amity beat them to the punch.

“We followed a little owl that stole our luggage. We were trying to get what were rightfully _ours_ before it gets opened by the hands of you. Now then, if you could, I would really appreciate it if we can get back to our world before student orientation starts,”

“Well, unfortunately, since you so recklessly followed an owl here, you are stuck here for a week before I can get the key that leads back to the human world. So for a week, you are stuck here,”

Amity stared at her, the woman stared back, the twins looked between them.

“You’re kidding, right…?”

The woman only shook her head.

“Okay, sure, we are stuck here for a week now, but- umm, who are you…?” Emira broke the silence that sat between them.

The woman in front of her sighed, removed the bandana on her head to show her pointed ears, “I am Lilith Clawthorne, aptly named the Raven Lady, the most wanted witch in the Boiling Isles. I am feared, powerful, and-”

“Busted!”

A large man in a crow’s mask grabs Lilith’s hood, raising her up from the ground, “Lilith Clawthorne, you are hereby arrested by the Emperor’s Coven’s degree. Wanted for scamming and conning, illegal market trade, and forging an illegal trading license, as well as wanted for treason against the Emperor’s Coven. You are here ordered by the law to enter the Conformitorium in silence,”

As the man finished his speech, Amity felt her own body being lifted off the ground, another man who looked identical to the one holding Lilith grabbed her by the collar, and proceeded to do the same with her siblings, each held by different guards.

“And the kids with you are also arrested for conspiracy alliances with a wanted criminal,”

Edric flailed his arms around, trying to get the guard holding him to loosen his hold on the back of his shirt, “Hey! Not cool man, we didn’t even do anything!”

Emira shouted beside him, “Yeah! We aren’t even supposed to be here!”

Amity also flailed around before twisting her body to kick back at the guard, hitting him in the face. The guard, surprised, dropped Amity as she landed on her hands and knees, looking up, and trying to grab a mini tv box on the stand behind them before chucking it at a guard, hitting him where his jaw would be behind his mask, and promptly dropping Edric.

The same guard, in pain, flailed his arms around, hitting the second guard next to him, also in the face, which led to him dropping Emira from pain.

Without a second thought, Amity grabbed both of her siblings’ hands before trying to book it out of the market square, until they were cut off with another guard, “You’re not going anywhere!” 

Just as the guard tried to reach and grab Amity, a white spell circle surrounded Amity’s wrist, before a shield the same hue as the circle appeared in front of Amity just as the guard tried to slam his hands down.

The shield blocked his attack, knocking him back as he was thrown into a nearby stall from the force of the protection spell.

The guards looked at the Blights in shock, specifically at Amity, before Lilith took advantage of the situation and blasted the guard behind her with a fireball spell. 

She drew another circle, her staff appearing out of thin air, and got on it as the raven on the tip of staff spread their wings, and swiftly grabbed the Blights from the ground as the staff stretched to fit three more passengers.

“That was a risky move, human, but we need to leave now!”

She made a U-turn, and grabbed all the items she could from her stand by grabbing the rag underneath and picking it up like a sack before giving the raven in front of the staff the ends of the cloth to hold as they flew swiftly away from the market square.

“You won’t get away with this Raven Lady!”

The guard paused, shaking his fist at the witch in the sky flying away, “Ugh, she got away. Again,” the guard looked down dejectedly, before looking back up, throwing his arms in front of him, “She got away everybody! She got away, just like she always does,” 

The guard looked up once more, before looking down and kicking the ground beneath him, and finally turning away, “She always gets away,”

Meanwhile, as the guard in the center of Bonesborough looks at the ground kicking his feet, a raven haired lady flies on a white staff with a raven statue on the tip with its wing spread out, with three blonde passengers in the back on the outskirts of Bonesborough.

While the tall lanky woman riding the front of the staff steered it with a calm demeanor, the girl behind her looks around curiously, while the two twins are hugging each other, terrified for their lives.

“Mittens! How are you not freaking out right now! And what was that back there?” Edric screamed over the sound of rushing wind.

His younger sister looked at him, with a confused glance, “What?”

“I said- How are you not-”

The sound of a screeching griffin with a pigeon head and front legs with a lion’s body in the back roared, before coughing out a stream of spiders.

“-Back there!?”

Amity just looked at him confused once more, “What!?”

“Will you two please stop shouting over there? It’s distracting my concentration,”

Amity stared at her with an accusing glance, “Then can you slow down so I can hear my brother?”

Lilith stared back just as accusingly, before grumbling something quiet and slowing down to where they could hear each other without coughing their vocal chords out.

“There, better?” Lilith gave the 14-year-old a tired smile, before it fell and she looked back towards the front.

“Thank you, what were you saying, Ed?”

“I asked, for the third time now, how are you not freaking out right now, and what _was that_ back there?”

Amity looked away nervously, before looking back with a grimace smile, “Umm, one, I’m not afraid of heights, and two,” She turned away, before looking back, her eyes not meeting his, “I’ll tell you later once we land.

“But until then, _Miss_ Lilith, can you explain a bit more of this world?”

Lilith looked back, before looking forward and gesturing her towards the world before them, “The Boiling Isles, every bit of ‘fantasy’ you humans have is caused by a little bit of our magic seeping into yours. Griffins, vampires, giraffes-”

Emira popped her head into the conversation, “Giraffes?”

Edric also popped in, after recovering from the response he was given from Amity, “Yeah, giraffes came from the ‘Boiling Isles’?”

Lilith looked back, “Yeah, we banished those nuisances a long time ago,” She then shivered slightly, “They were, not the most pleasant, ‘organisms’ to live with,”

Finally, they landed in front of what was seemingly a normal looking house, “A house? Aren’t you worried about the guards finding out where you live?”

Lilith looked back to Amity with a smirk, “I was, at first. But when my sister found out I would be running from the law, they discovered a house demon that could help ensure my safety. They are both a blessing, and a curse,”

Lilith walked over to the house where a falcon head would perch on the top of the door, “Lilith! How may I assist you today?”

“Let me in, Remus, we have guest that I need to explain things too,”

“Of course! Just let me know if you need anything, oh, and,” Remus the falcon head stretched their neck out to whisper something in Lilith’s ear, “King is a little, _moody_ today,”

“I will heed your warning, thank you, Remus,”

The falcon head nodded, before opening himself to let Lilith and Blights walk in.

It was dark and unlit, until Lilith snapped her fingers and candles littered around the house lit themselves on fire to give a bask warm glow, where a mosaic of a raven and falcon flying over the witches lay on the wall up in the fireplace, while a couch laid to the right of the entrance, where a huge wanted poster of presumably Lilith, her staff, and one more short blonde creature. 

“Welcome, to the ‘Raven House’, aptly named by my sister,”

“The Raven House huh? Raven lady? You sure got a theme going on,” Amity accused,

Lilith paid her no mind.

“So, Lilith, do you live here alone?” Emira asked, trying to lighten the tension between their younger sister and the intimidating lady before them.

“Unfortunately no, I have a roommate,”

Just as the words were said with a tired voice, a thumping was sound throughout the house, “Who dares! Disrupt me!

“The King of Demons!” just as the words were said, a little, blonde, scruffy dog-looking creature with a skull on their head with a broken horn on one side popped out of the hallway door, with a towel wrapped around them holding a squeaky toy in one hand with their other holding the towel on their waist, then proceed to squeak said squeaky toy.

Edric looked at him, then smiled widely before rushing in and grabbing him up, “Oh my god! A dog! Em I always wanted a dog,” he proceeded to shuffle King around so he’s holding him in the front and staring at him before proceeding to try and tickle his stomach, “Who’s the little guy, who’s the whittle guy?”

“Ahhh! Stop! Lilith! Who is this monster! Please make him stop! Please, you monster, stooop, I-I, wait, oh wait…” 

King proceeded to go limp as Edric starts scratching the back of neck, “Actually keep going,” 

King goes completely limp as Edric scratches his back and neck. Lilith ignored the sight before turning to Amity and Emira, “Actually, we have a favor to ask of you, humans,”

Amity and Emira turn to each other, before looking back to Lilith with a suspicious stare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHA! GUESS WHAT YALL! I'M BETA'D!  
> I got one of my friends from my class to get into the show and now they beta my fanfic! They are super supportive and help me make sure that my sentences make sense after I write everything down. So a lot of the work put into this was from the both of us as we are also exchange ideas for this story! They help me get my creative flow out as the chapters are being written so I owe a lot of this to them in helping me and dealing with my BS as I write!  
> Going to work on the next chapter soon, probably tomorrow or on the weekend and maybe if I'm lucky i'll be able to post a chapter out soon!  
> That's all I have to say other than I need to change some of the story's tags, but until the next chapter, I'll see you!  
> If you have any questions or any tips to help improve my writing feel free to comment! Anything to help make this story worthwhile to you guys!  
> -Nonny


	5. A Warden's Wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Amity's secret of an oath is on the verge of being known, she has to help plan an infiltration to the Boiling Isles' most known criminal holding center, the Conformitorium, all the while trying to get herself out of explaining the situation she has with a magically glowing oath on her wrist.  
> However, trying to plan a break in with the risk of being found by Warden Wrath is much harder task than it should be.  
> But Lilith is just wondering, who is the witch that oathed themselves to a human of all people? The twins, asking themselves a similar question, and King is wondering when he will get his crown back.  
> While Amity is just trying to make it out of the day alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY CRAP! SO THIS CHAPTER WAS A MONSTER!!  
> First off, this chapter is a total of almost 7000 words long, and is by far my longest chapter I have ever written so far, so I really hope you guys enjoyed this!  
> This took me an entire day to write, as well as being on call with my beta reader for an entire day while they were critiquing my chapter, so a HUGE THANK YOU to them is needed for having them just stick with me for the entirety of the day, most throughout the morning and night. So THANK YOU!!  
> Second of all, this chapter marks the very end of the first episode of the canon series "A lying Witch and a Warden" with my own take of it as a Swap AU! Because this marks the very first end of completing an episode from the series, you can probably expect that most of the chapters would involve in the same manner of this one where I write the the series but break it into parts, because while this entire chapter is 7000 words and 12 pages long, if I tried to create chapters that include a whole episode, I am going to die from burnout and my google application is going to die by having to load a 20-something pages everything I boot up my computer, so sorry if you have the read through the episodes in parts instead of having the whole thing ready in one sitting, but if I do try and write an entire episode in one sitting you wont be seeing an update from me for a MONTH!  
> But, and on to the third thing, I am going to be writing an interval chapter where we will delve into some of the scenes not shown in the canon series, and scenes not shows in this work. I remember reading a comment about Amity's hair, and the next update to this series is going to be story based on that, so make sure to keep a lookout for that story soon.  
> Once again, thank you a bunch to my beta, and thank you to you readers who seem to enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it, so on with the chappy!  
> -Nonny

It only seemed like hours ago where they were planning their heist to take back something that was stolen from King. Which was true. It was only about 2 hours ago that they actually made a decent plan before leaving to execute it.

But now, here they are, running away from a man with eyes smaller than a baby’s with a mouth as big as a bear’s filled with razor sharp teeth inside a bony structure, running around chasing Lilith, King, and the Blight twins with tentacle hands while shooting fire from his mouth in a white tunic. 

All the while the youngest Blight is trying to create a prison riot in order to turn the tide of the battle towards her favor.

What the hell?

As Edric is continuing to pet King’s stomach as King himself is languidly limp in his grasp, Amity and Emira start to turn towards Lilith with a suspicious stare.

“Hold on, you want to ask us to do you a favor, after you told us we would be trapped in this world for a  _ week _ until your sister, who has the only way back home, comes back from wherever trip they’re from?” Emira asked incredulously, voiced in disbelief. 

“Yes, unfortunately. Believe it or not, you humans are the only thing that will be able to help get something back that was stolen from my housemate, King,” as Lilith pointed towards King, who was still limp in Edric’s hold.

Amity looked at King, before looking back towards Lilith, then back to King, “Wait, what item that could’ve been stolen that is so important, you need us, who don’t even come from this world, to go to wherever you are sending us to steal back?”

As Lilith drew a circle that would darken before showing images like a picture show, she started to explain, “You see, King was once the mighty King of Demons until his crown of power was stolen from him after our last meeting with the Emperor’s Guards. We tried to get it back before, but it's in a vault held in the Comformitorium, a vault that repels witches and demons. That’s where you come in,” 

Lilith dissipated the spell circle, removing the illusion before continuing, “The vault only allows in organisms that are in the Emperor’s Coven, or organisms that aren't a witch or demon, so it repels anyone that isn’t sided with the Emperor or his coven. So if a human like one of you went into the vault, the vault would let you in without harming you, where you can safely retrieve King’s crown. But until then,” Lilith gestures towards King, who is finally asleep on the floor with Edric sitting beside him, still petting him, “He will remain as a small, little demon,”

At the thought of being called small, King jolts back up into a sitting position, screaming and waving his paws in the air, “Don’t call me small! I am the King of Demons! And once I have my crown and my power back, you will all rue the day you called me small!”

He stops his tantrum before turning to Edric, “Except you, human. I shall kill you last,”

Edric clutches his hand to where his heart is, “Aww, thank you for sparing me for last your majesty,” 

Edric did a little bow while still seated, and King’s eyes widened before closing and bringing a pompous act, “Of course I would spare you for last, my subject. For I am the King of Demons, and I treat all my citizens fairly even in their dying days,”

Lilith rolled her eyes, “That isn’t what you said last week,”

“Hey! I heard that!”

Lilith rolled her eyes again, her eyes almost threatening to get stuck behind her head, before looking back at Amity and Emira, “Besides that, it's important that I at least try to help him get back his crown. Even if it means enlisting humans for help. I may be a proud witch, but I know when I am at my limit, this being one of them,”

Amity looked towards King, staring at him and her brother both their, seemingly unbothered by everything around him. Even if she did try to protest by saying they owed the haughty witch nothing after being forced to be trapped in the Boiling Isles for a week, Edric would probably still try to ask and plead for Emira and Amity to agree to helping King get his crown back.

Amity knew Ed was a sucker for cute animals. This moment being one of them.

She and Emira both shared a look, after looking towards their brother, before looking back up at Lilith simultaneously.

Emira sighed before speaking, “Yeah, sure. We’ll help King in getting his crown back from wherever it is,”

Amity agreed, “Yeah, we’ll be willing to help. Besides, even if we didn’t Ed is bound to ask us to try to help anyways. You’re lucky that out brother took a quick liking towards your roommate,”

Lilith shared a very miniscule smile, before quickly schooling her expression, putting back on a neutral face, “Thank you. If this retrieval proves success, then both me and King would owe you a great dept,”

Amity raised an eyebrow, before nodding and opening her mouth to speak, before being quickly interrupted, “But before we talk about the plan to infiltrate the Conformitorium, there is still a matter I wish to speak with you,”

Amity felt a drop of sweat fall on the back of her neck, very suspicious and wary about the topic that will most likely be brought up, “And that would be…?”

Lilith quickly raised her hand in an open gesture, asking for something, “May I take a look at your left wrist?”

This quickly caught the attention of everyone in the room. Especially Amity’s siblings. 

Amity gingerly extended her left wrist to be held by the older witch. Lilith drew a very miniscule circle in the air, encasing Amity’s wrist, before the circle was broken and a white spell circle appeared instead, one end drawing to meet the other to fully circle Amity’s wrist.

“Just as I thought, you, a  _ human _ , are somehow bounded to a witch's oath,”

Everyone present in the house stayed quiet for a long time. 

The witch holding Amity’s wrist was left speechless after seeing an oath, a  _ witch's oath _ , somehow being bound to a human, a human who has never entered the Boiling Isles before. King, while never being bound to an oath personally before, knows about the story and the theory behind the magic of an oath. How an oath spell is casted not only from the magic of a witch’s bile-sac, but how it draws magic from the Titan itself in strengthening. He had heard numerous rumors how oath spells were sometimes spells of  _ fate _ , spells of the future depending on what oath is bound.

The twins, who have known Amity for their entire life, been there for her birth, never knew what was truly present with Amity. They never knew that Amity was bound to an oath before, which means that she knew magic existed. She knew that magic was never just fantasy, and they were speechless because they don’t even know how long Amity has known this truth.

They were Blights, more importantly they were siblings, they shared everything with each other. So while Edric and Emira shared a look, they wondered what they did that told Amity that she could never tell Emira and Edric still truth. 

What did they do?

Amity’s mind was reeling with all the possible explanations she could give to even the slightest possible believable explanation to how she received the oath, how she knew that magic existed for half of her life. 

How does she explain that encounter 7 years ago at the bookstore, how an estranged girl that went by  _ Clawthorne _ , the same last name as the lady who is currently the most wanted witch in the entire Boiling Isles, met by trying to reach for the same book series as her. How does she explain that she wanted to see the young witchling again, which resulted in an oath where they would promise to see each other before they die.

How does she explain that whenever someone tries to harm her, they get blasted back with twice as much force as they projected onto the magical barrier that would encase her whenever she was in danger?

But before she can get anymore lost in her thoughts, Lilith’s question brought her back to the present, “Human, how is it that you are bonded to a witch,”

How does Amity explain that she is most likely bonded to someone who is probably related to one of the most powerful and most wanted witch in the Boiling Isles.

“Well, I don’t exactly remember who it is that made the spell, but I do remember that I am fated to meet them again because of the spell,” At the mention of the bond between Amity and her ‘fated’, the white spell circle lits up again, as if called to attention.

Lilith examines the spell circle, “This is a very powerful oath, are you sure you do not remember who gave you this? Can you at least describe their age?”

Amity shared a look with her siblings, a very fearful look, “I don’t exactly remember how old they looked to be, all I remember is that I received this 7 years ago,” 

At the mention of a moment taken 7 years ago, Emira and Edric look towards each other, their thoughts aligned.

_ The book store. _

Amity noticed the look that was shared between the twins, causing her worry to only increase as she stared at the woman in front still examining the spell circle. 

“Normally I would try to deduct who the user by looking at the color of the spell circle, but unfortunately the color white has been known to be the beginning color for every witch when they were young, so it is difficult to know if the witch still uses the same color of spell or if the oath only uses the hue that the spell was cast with, so unfortunately I am not for certain if I can help you find who was the witch that cast the spell on you,” 

Amity shook her head, “It’s okay, I’m used to not knowing a lot of things like this. Besides, I would be lying if I said that the curse didn’t come in handy in times when I was in danger,”

Lilith stared at her with an eyebrow raised, “Are you sure?”

Amity nodded her head, a little rushed than it should’ve been, “Yeah, it’s fine. Besides, once we meet the oath would be unbound if I remember correctly. All the caster said was that this oath would make sure we would see each other again soon. So when I see them again, the oath should unbound because the oath fulfilled its purpose,”

Lilith looked at Amity in an incredulous manner, “Well then, if you do not remember, then I suppose I cannot help you with finding your runaway witch. But if you don’t mind, can you tell me about the oath and any sort of, ‘side-effects’ that has happened since it’s been cast?”

Amity looked back up towards Lilith, “Well, whenever it appeared I was in danger a shield like the one in the market square would be summoned to protect me, and force a blast back with twice the amount of force. It also summons the circle whenever I think about how I would never meet the person who bound me, as if saying to my face ‘You will!’, it also appears sometimes when I’m not the only calling it. I think it might be the other person I’m bound to,” 

Lilith’s eyebrow raised in surprise, she only ever heard of one other person in a similar circumstance but, no, that cannot be. She is far too young to have even traversed the human realm, and the human has never been in the Boiling Isles before so it has to be someone who has access to the human world freely-

But before Lilith could delve too deeply into her thoughts about the human infront of her and her niece, she was interrupted by King, “Umm, so, I know how important it is that we possibly try and find who the human is bonded too, but can we try to get my crown back first before Lilith heads onto a conspiracy session?”

Lilith blinked owlishly, before shaking herself out of her thoughts and smoothing her hair back, “Yes of course King, humans, to the kitchen please?”

King hopped out of Edric’s lap, scrambling his way towards the kitchen.

Edric pouted before being lifted up to his feet with the help of her sister, as the Blights help fix their clothes, fixing their ties, vest, and shirts underneath before walking towards the supposed kitchen.

Amity looks back to see Edric and Emira whispering in a hushed tone. Amity winced before looking down in worry as she is pretty sure she knows what the twins are talking about. But she has to suck it up to be ready for the heist planning that would take place very soon if they wanted to get King’s crown back before the end of the day.

Their planning went as smoothly as one could when you have a witch, an overeager demon, and three humans drinking water instead of ‘appleblood’ as they try a way to figure out a way to get King’s crown back without any of them being killed. Sure, Amity was covered for that, but her siblings were not, and if the plan is going as it should be, then Amity and her siblings would be entering the heart of the Conformitorium as Lilith distracts the guards outside. 

“Well, I’m just going to say it now but we should have just let the owl keep the luggage,” Edric grumbled as he sat at the very end of the staff he and everyone else were sitting on.

“Sure, we could have let the owl keep the luggage but what were you going to do when a magic blood oath or something drags your younger sister through the door against her will?”

Lilith interrupted the conversation going between Emira and Edric, “The oath is not bound by blood, human, it is bound by the natural magic given by the Titan the Boiling Isles lives on,”

“Well if the oath is bound by your ‘natural magic’, then can you unbound it?”

“Unfortunately, the only witch that can unbound an oath is the witch that bound the oath in the first place and even by then the oath would already be broken when they meet each other, if anything your sister told me was true. We would only be trying to rush fate,” 

“Will you all shut up please about my oath?”

Amity’s harsh tone shut everyone up, including the little demon riding the front of the staff as he raised his head, about to add something to the conversation.

Edric and Emira shared a look for the nth time that day, before being interrupted by Lilith, “Were here,” 

A giant tower with a dome roof was surrounded by pale tiles and teeth of all sized monsters, ones ranging teeth the size of a shark, to ones that looked like great whales, but knowing the Boiling Isles those whales are probably poisonous.

Surrounding the tower was a giant wall, presumably to try to deter anyone who even had the thought of trying to scale the wall in order to break free.

Lilith brought her staff to an open window of the Conformitorium, “Follow this chamber straight ahead and it will lead you to the vault. There should be a set of two closed doors that will block you and the vault, that is where I will meet you. You just have to get in quietly and not be seen by any of the guards,”

Amity and the twins nodded, before King jumped off the staff towards the window, scrambling for leverage before pushing himself into the building. 

Amity was the next one to jump off the staff, able to catch herself as she faulted slightly as she reached the windowsill, before being followed by Emira who just threw herself through the window, and Edric, who was slightly more hesitant, before just being pushed by the hand as Lilith grown tired of his second guessing. 

“Remember humans, don’t get caught,” was all Lilith said before she flies away, presumably to the front of the Conformitorium to cause a bit of a ruckus. 

As Edric gathers himself on the floor, they all quickly start fast walking their way through the hallways. Most of the cells were surprisingly empty, and there were only a couple of cellmates who were sleeping and ones that didn’t even acknowledge the humans and whiney demon.

It was only until they found a direct path towards the large double doors that they were stopped by cellmates who were surprisingly awake and acknowledged the company, “Hey, round ears, what are you in for?”

Edric looked towards the tanned witch with her hair tied in in a high ponytail, oh were aren’t exactly criminals,”

King glady interrupted, “Not yet you aren’t!”

Emira lightly smacked King, “Why my brother means is that we aren’t here for anything, we aren’t even taken we were just walking through,”

Edric looked at the witch with curiosity, “Why are you in here?”

The witch looked back towards Edric, “I was taken in because I write stories of food falling in love. It was called weird, and some rando saw me writing it in the square before calling over a guard and getting me escorted off to here,”

A stocky man with a white complexion and multiple eyeballs started speaking next, “I was taken in because I was in public eating my own eyeballs,” just as he said it, he popped an eyeball into his mouth, waited for a minute, before the eyeball grew back into his body, “They always grow back, but I did in front of some kid’s mother while they were watching and called on by the guards,”

“And I conspire against what people state as facts, like, I don’t think the world is round at all, I think it’s a triangle, but whenever I voice these theories out loud, someone would always call me out and I would get chased for voicing my ideas,”

The tanned witch nodded solemnly at the Blights and King, we were thrown in here for being different, people who don’t exactly ‘fit in’ with society. So we were thrown in here so we wouldn’t bother anyone. Like, I like food and I like love, just let me write what I wanna write!”

Edric looked back towards his siblings, “Guys, these people don’t belong to be here. They were just trying to express themselves,”

“Ed, there’s nothing we can do, we don’t even belong here-”

Amity was interrupted by a sudden thumping, “It’s the warden! Everyone cower!” the person with the biggest nose Amity has ever seen, shouted.

Amity grabbed King and her siblings to find two open cells across from each other. Sharing a look with Emira, they both grabbed King and Edric, respectively, before going into the cells and lowering them enough to where they looked like they were closed but weren’t locked. 

The sound of the thumping increased, as the floor beneath them shook. Out came a bulky man in a crow’s mask, a black hood, and a white tunic with black trousers, bearing big hands that could crush watermelons and skulls alike.

“What is with all the noise coming from here? Hm?” he looked down at the floor, seeing scattered wanted posters of Lilith and King. “Oh, the Raven Lady. Soon I will be the cause of her capture, and she will be mine,”

The warden looked towards the cells from him, staring at the humans before tearing his attention at the creature with a big white nose, “We will not be silenced, we will not be quiet! You cannot force us to a silent voice while I remain alive!”

The warden said nothing, other than walking towards the creature's cell, and lifting the lever to open said cell.

The person looked on as the cell lifted, giving them a way out, “Oh I’m free!” before being picked up by a gruesome hand, as the warden lifted them towards the sky, squeezing on their skull a couple of times before bellowing, “This is what you creatures will get if you speak out of turn. You all are outcasts of society, where you belong is nowhere but in the cells of this Conformitorium where you will spend the rest of your days wallowing in your suffering. For I am Warden Wrath, and for long as I will remain Warden, you can be rest assured that you won't be leaving these cells for as long as I am here,” 

The warden dropped the poor creature gripped in his hand, as they scurried back off into the cell they were encased in, running with their metaphorical tail tucked between their legs and a literal black eye.

Wrath would see them off before his hand would mold into a giant hammer, smashing into the cell the same creature ran into, leaving a huge dent, before walking off in the opposite direction he came in.

As the Blights watched Warden Wrath walk off, they both simultaneously lifted the cells they were pretending to be trapped in, escaping. 

Edric looked back towards the prisoners he was talking to, “We’ll come back, I promise,”

Emira looked toward her twin before whispering quietly, “Don’t make promises that you can’t keep Ed,”

Edric looked at Emira mournfully, before looking forward with determination as King rushed up towards the locked doors.

“My crown, my crown! I can feel its presence! It’s behind this door!” King looked back toward Edric, “You, human, open this door for your king!”

Edric smiled at King, awing at the sight, “Aw, King is so cute when he’s thirsting for power,” Edric jogged up toward King before bracing his hand on the doors and pushing it forward, making the door open just a bit where King can squirm his way through.

Just Amity rolled her eyes at the sight, behind her Lilith made her presence known, “Good to see I was able to make it just in time to where we are finally infiltrating the vault. Once we go through there should be a glowing barrier where you humans can walk through the portal and help King retrieve his crown. Now, we should hurry before King hurts himself,” As if summoned, there was a strangled “Ow!” as Amity and Emira shook their heads before following their brother through the door, Lilith following at the rear.

There, just as Lilith predicted, a glowing yellow barrier blocked the view, as King is running his head through trying to break through the barrier like a bull. 

“It’s okay King, stop needlessly hurting yourself when we have the humans with us,”

As Lilith gestured towards Amity and the twins, they braced themselves before walking towards the magic barrier as Amity raised a hand towards the barrier, letting her entire hand pass through.

Amity looked back, before entering in fully, as the twins quickly followed suit.

As all three Blights entered the vault, they turned their heads up to take in the gigantic tower of items, ranging from skulls, weapons, and various knick-knacks that come from both the human and witch realm. But all the way to the top of the tower, laid something covered in gold.

“Hold on, is that?”

“No, it can’t be,”

“Seriously?”

As Amity and twins step out of the vault, an item in their grasp, a Burger Queen Crown, a plastic crown that came from a classic burger joint from the Human Realm.

King stared wide eyed at the crown, before rushing over and taking it back, “My crown! I can feel its power! Finally I am the true King of Demons with my crown! You, cockroach, you are now under my command!”

As King ran around the floor, screaming and commanding at weeds and various bugs, Amity looked up Lilith, “The crown, it doesn’t give him any power, does it?”

Lilith shook her head, “No, of course it doesn't. All in all, it’s just an obsolete piece of plastic, a toy. But, when all you have is a demon rascal as a friend, and a supportive sister who is there for you even when she isn’t, you tend to take what you can get. And if that insignificant crown is important to him, then it’s an item that’s important to me,” 

Amity stared at Lilith, as a small smile formed on the older witch’s face, fond and soft. 

Amity looked back towards King as he readjust his crown on his skull-covered-head, and looked back at Lilith, nodding in understanding, “Yeah I get it,” and looked back towards her siblings, “You take what you can get,”

Lilith looked at Amity gazing at her siblings with the same look in her eye as Lilith’s, familial wonder, before Lilith shook her head and summoned her head, “Now that we have retrieved King’s crown, I suggest we leave this place before anything worse happens,”

“Too late,”

As the words were spoken, something sliced through Lilith’s mid section, as her top half flops on the floor.

Amity, Emira, and Edric both screamed as the top half of Lilith’s body literally was thrown at them, and only her waist and up. Her legs were still standing up, only staying still for a moment before running around the floor of the Conformitorium, literally.

The only words to describe the scene was a chicken running around without its head. In a most literal sense.

“Damn it Warden! Can you please not keep doing that? I understand that you might hate me for various reasons, but can you at least try not to chop me in half when you have tried that trick at  _ least _ a dozen times,”

Edric really started to look like he was going to pass out, “Wait, you mean to say this isn’t the first time this happened?” 

Lilith looked back, “Actually no, my ankles tend to also break out of my limbs when I run too often, which is why I rather use my staff when referring to ways to travel,”

“That doesn’t help me at all when I feel like I’m going to pass out,”

Amity grabbed onto Edric’s arm, trying to steady him as Warden Wrath walks up to the intruders, “It doesn’t matter, either way, I knew that if I stole that stupid toy of your dog’s, then you would come running. For someone who was once the head of the Emperor’s Coven, you’ve gone soft Lilith Clawthorne,”

Amity slowly started putting two and two together, pointing an accusing finger at Warden Wrath, “Wait a minute, if Lilith used to be the head of the Emperor’s Coven, then why are you trying to apprehend her? She used to basically be your boss right? Why are you trying to capture her?”

Warden turned his head towards Amity, “Foolish human, while this matter is no concern of yours, I will give you a bit of a story involving the Raven Lady. You see, child, she  _ used _ to be the leader of the Emperor’s Coven. While she is no longer a part of the Coven, she refuses to join any other, which warranted her immediate arrest. I used to think it was because of a petty grudge, but I see now,”

Wrath walked forward towards King, picking him up before he had the chance to get away. As the warden lifted his hand towards King, he plucked his crown before smashing it into a crumpled piece of plastic, before unceremoniously dropping King to the ground, “No! My crown!”

Emira quickly rushed to pick up King before the warden got any other ideas, before backing up to be in line with her siblings, “Hey! That’s messed up!”

“It doesn’t matter you foolish human, what matters now is that Lilith is now in my grasp. For someone who has been such an esteemed witch, you really have fallen from your throne, haven’t you?”

“What do you want with me Wrath?”

“What I want, Lilith the Raven Lady, is for you to go out with me,” as Wrath pulled out a bouquet of flowers.

Silence filled the room, before being interrupted by all three Blights at the same time, “What!?”

From the door, there stood two guards cheering on Wrath, “Yeah! You go boss!”, “You got this!”

Warden wrath looked back, giving a thumbs up, before turning back to Lilith, “Raven Lady, you have always escaped the Coven’s grasp. Always one step ahead of every scheme we have tried to use in trying to capture you, but you always got away. I find that trait alluring,”

All the Blights were looking at Warden Wrath with every inch of disgust their faces could muster, before he continued, “You were once the most esteemed witch in the Isles, and sister to one of the most powerful witches in the Emperor's Coven, Edalyn Clawthorne-Noceda. Imagine, if we were to join our magic together! We would be the Isles’ strongest power couple ever!”

Amity felt her face contort into disgust, “I hate everything you’re saying right now,” 

“You stay out of this human!”

As Warden Wrath’s arm shot out, arm splitting into tentacles trying to grab Amity, just as the arm was heading towards her direction, a white circle has once again formed and surrounded Amity’s left wrist completely, creating a barrier that would protect Amity from the wave of limbs aimed at grabbing her.

As Wrath’s ‘hand’ comes into contact with the barrier surrounding Amity, Wrath recoiled in shock, but it was too late as a blast coming from the barrier projected forward, causing Wrath to fly backwards, throwing him against the wall, as it leaves a huge warden sized dent in the wall.

“Ugh, damn you! Guards!”

At the shout of the command, the guard quickly ran towards the intruders, and just as quickly as the guards, the Blights picked up Lilith’s top half of her body and quickly went over to the staff that was dropped when Lilith’s body was cut in half.

Edric quickly shouted, picking up the stick just as Amity’s barrier slowly dispersed from existence, “Let’s get out of here!”

“Agreed,” Emira, still holding King, threw her legs around the staff as Amity, holding Lilith and leading the rest of her body towards the staff.

As Lilith placed herself right up on her own body, finally back in one piece to the relieved sigh of Edric, she threw her own legs around the staff and Amity settled in front of her, “Take us out of here, Ravern!” 

The staff shot out through the door the guards came through, flying through the prison cells before Edric’s face lit up with an idea, “Emira! Give me a hand!”

Emira, who was seated behind Edric with him at the very front of the staff, lit up with the same expression, before bracing her own hand behind Edric, who steered the staff towards the levers connected to the prison cells, before lifting them up one by one, freeing every prisoner they saw on the way in.

As Lilith drew a circle in the air, creating a fireball and launching it at the doors that lead towards the exit of the Conformitorium.

Just as all seemed to be okay, guards created spells that would knock Lilith off the staff in the air, knocking them all down to the ground.

As they slid across the outside grounds of the Conformitorium, Warden Wrath finally caught up with Amity and co. before taking off his mask that showed small beady eyes, and a giant mouth with a body structure and sharp incisors, before breathing out a breath of fire in a threatening manner.

“Seriously! He can breathe fire!?”

“Not the time Edric!”

“Ed! Em! Not now, we gotta get out of here!”

As Amity just picked herself up from the ground after shouting at her siblings, a wave of fire was thrown at her, causing her to throw herself towards the floor again to duck against the upcoming stream of fire.

Lilith looked towards the side, seeing Amity in distress, and drawing a circle in the air, as a wave of ice shot out towards Wrath, “Leave the humans alone!”

Wrath recovered from getting thrown at with spikes of ice, before using his hands and smashing them down against the pavement of the ground, causing a huge wave of dirt and stone to be thrown at Lilith, “I gave you a chance, now you must live with the consequences of rejecting Warden Wrath!”

As Lilith recovered from picking herself up from the rubble, Wrath breathed out another onslaught of fire towards her, before she drew a circle to absorb to fire, then drawing another one to fire it back out towards Wrath.

Hit with a wave of his own fire, he was thrown back towards the walls of the Conformitorium, creating a large hole through the wall, before picking himself back up, and throwing himself back out into the fight with the witch.

Lilith grabbed the staff, before throwing it towards King, who in turn grabbed it and pushed it against the Blights, “You three should head back towards the house, we’ll be back, but you need to get out of danger first!”

Amity was holding her ground however, “No way! I can defend myself, if anything it’s these two numbskulls that need to head back,” she said as she threw her thumb back towards the twins, who in turn looked just as betrayed.

Emira shook her head, “If you even think for a second Mittens that we are leaving you to go up against a fire breathing mad man on your own, then you have thought wrong, we are helping you and that old lady get out of this alive!” Edric nodded in tandem with his twin, giving Amity a look that is too stubborn for her to fight back with.

Amity looked at her siblings, before smiling softly, then changing into a hardened look of determination, “Thank you, but we need to help Lilith. As powerful as she seems, she can’t take on Wrath on her own,”

Edric looked towards the gaping hole in the walls of the Conformitorium, looking back at the prisoners who were looking out of the hole, however, not escaping through it. Deciding on something, he quickly ran towards the once jailed cellmates, “Why aren’t you guys escaping? This is your chance to leave before Wrath comes back!”

The tanned witch, who liked to write food-fiction, Edric noted, stared at him with a mournful gaze, “What’s the point? He’s just gonna catch us and put us back here again, it’s pointless trying to fight against him,”

The white creature with a giant nose spoke next, “The imprisonment of self-doubt is a jail cell you can’t escape from,” 

Edric looked down, before looking back up with a determined look, “Well, it doesn’t matter! It doesn’t matter what Wrath is going to do to you later in the future, what matters is the action that is taken now! And when my friend is out there trying to fight Wrath so me and my sibling could escape, I can't just leave her behind and have that rest on me, knowing I could’ve helped! And besides, what’s wrong with being a little weird anyways? If everyone was normal, why would unique exist? People sought out to be different and they became strong and great people, so why should we be any different?”

The prison mates looked at each other, before cheering on with a new and fierce determination, running out of the Conformitorium just as Wrath finally cornered Lilith.

“You have gone soft indeed Raven Lady. You were a formidable opponent, but as much as I want your head, the Emperor requires it more,” As Wrath lifted his hand, already transformed into an axe, he was quickly overthrown as the three prisonmates threw themselves onto the warden.

“I eat my own eyeballs!”

“I think the world is a triangle!”

“And I practice the sacred art of fanfiction!”

Wrath looked around, for once feeling panicked, “You! How did you all get free! How did you escape?”

All the prisoners grabbed onto Wrath’s tentacle hands, tangling them up and bringing it behind his back as he kept trying to get out of their hold, spewing fire from his mouth in a panicked manner.

Lilith recovered from being cornered, as she was approached by three humans and a demon in tow, “Thank you, for helping me. Me and King really do owe you a favor,”

Amity smirked, “We can cash in that favor later, but for now, shouldn’t we do something about him?”

Lilith looked at Wrath, before smirking the same as Amity, and walking over to Wrath, before crouching down at one knee, “Well, Wrath, it seems you have met your match by a bunch of weirdos you imprisoned, huh?”

Wrath looked up, his mouth smoking and opening as he was ready to release another wave of fire at the witch, before Lilith drew one last circle in the air, the finished circle passing through Wrath in the face, making him fall asleep immediately. 

Lilith picked herself up from the ground, the escaped prison mates cheering in victory, as Lilith walked up towards the humans and demon, “Well, now that that is taken care of, I believe it is time for us to go back to the house,” 

As Lilith drew the staff near her, Amity and Co. boarded the staff, shooting into the air as they slowly, but surely, made their way back to the Raven House. 

“So, since we'll be staying for at least a week, and maybe then some in order for me to meet my fate with this mysterious witch, is it okay if we stay with you?”

Lilith turned around to face the humans, looking back at them then back towards King who was seated comfortably in Edric’s lap once more, “You know what, sure. For at least until you meet this ‘mysterious’ witch. But when you do, we will have to send you back home, before your parents notice you’re gone,”

At the mention of their parents, Amity and Emira both dropped their heads, a frown visible at their faces as their eyes drooped low, not meeting the older witch’s. Lilith, able to take a hint, cleared her throat, “Then again, I think your parents wouldn’t mind if you didn’t come home straight away,”

Amity looked up in surprise, looking at the witch, able to see her trying to lighten the mood, and smiled a real smile, one Emira gaped at a bit before smiling herself.

“Thank you, Miss Lilith,”

“No problem children, although, I think it is unconventional of me to keep calling you ‘humans’, you haven’t exactly introduced yourself yet,”

Amity looked up, a small blush appearing on her face as she realized that Lilith kept calling them ‘human’ because she didn’t exactly get to hear them introduce themselves.

Clearing her throat, she used her hand to gesture her and her siblings, “Well, I’m Amity Blight, and these are my twin siblings, Emira and Edric Blight,”

She looked towards Lilith after gesturing to Edric, who was on the couch now petting a sleeping King, to only see a shocked look on Lilith’s face.

Amity, afraid that she had done something wrong, stopped her worrying when Lilith’s shocked expression slowly turned into one of teasing smirk, “If I may, Amity Blight, is it okay if I take a gander at who you might be bonded too?”

At the mention of the older witch knowing Amity’s mysterious bond, Emira and Edric both snapped their heads towards Lilith, both having an intrigued expression on their face.

Amity, already knowing where this is going, only laughed slightly, before her lips curled on one side, “Go ahead, although, I don’t think you need my confirmation if I think you’re going to say who I think you’re going to say,”

Emira only looked even more confused, the same face as her twin, who looked completely lost.

“Tell me,  _ Amity Blight _ , is it possible that you are bonded to my niece, Luz Clawthorne-Noceda?”

Emira and Edric’s jaws dropped at the possible thought that Amity’s bond was with Luz  _ Clawthorne _ -Noceda, the niece of one of the most powerful witches in the Boiling Isles.

Amity’s smile only grew in width, some of her teeth showing in a cheshire’s cat manner, before responding with one word, “ _ Yup. _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY CRAP THAT WAS A LOT TO WRITE!  
> As I have mentioned, this chapter was 7000 words long and is around 12 pages total on my google document, so this was an absolute MONSTER of a chapter to write, but it was really fun to create, so I hoped you enjoyed reading it as much as I do.  
> I'm going to be taking a small break of writing the next chapter that will follow the story line and instead delve into the lives of the main cast that isn't shown in the work, such as how Eda and Camilia met, how Luz got her name, and, a story I will be working on soon, how Amity bleached her hair and why.  
> It was decided upon both I and my beta that writing about Amity's hair is going to be a fun story to write, so that will be the first story to check off our list.  
> Either way, here's a small shout out to some of my commenters on the last few chapters,  
> Thank you to GabsterWolf, Counterfeit_Subway, WeHadHomework, and many other commenters for showing your endless support on my last few chapters and as well as Sasabu for your comments, it was really fun to reply back to! As well as Tonykins2000 for your latest comment, just wanted to say, you're right!!  
> Thank you by the way for helping me correct my mistakes last chapter, your advice and encouragement helps me write these chapters out quicker for you guys to read!  
> Also, just wanted to say that when I shared this document with my beta at 11PM in the night, not 5 minutes later I see a text message pop up with a screaming message saying "CHAPPY FIVE!" Really got a kick out of me and my beta! (My beta wanted me to include this story in the A/N)  
> Either way, hope you don't mind the short break as I work on that interlude story of Amity's hair, but thank you for reading the first 5 chapters of this Swap Au series! If you see any mistakes in this chapter, don't be afraid to point them out for me to fix! Thank you once again!!!  
> -Nonny


	6. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the new humans get settled into living on the dead carcass of the titan that houses the Boiling Isles, something wicked is stirring up.  
> But life isn't about the sad parts of the story, it's about the fullest moments that bring smiles to faces of the living witches. So sit down as you are told tales of three.  
> Tales about the daughter of one of the Isle's strongest witches.  
> Tales, about the ever present Luzura Clawthorne-Noceda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like the summary, this is me bragging about luz.  
> That's just it.  
> I didn't know how to make this chapter at all. The original episode had a plot that could only cater to Luz and her character development, so I don't know how to incorporate that story to the Blights, so I said screw it and made my own. Next episodes after this one will have no Luz, only glimpses as we get settled into the other characters living in the isles, and after this one we have to tackle "I was a Teenage Abomination" but swap, so we will see willow, gus, boscha and co, and then we'll continue with the family fluff later.  
> This chapter is pretty filler, cause I honestly don't like the wizard episode in the cannon.  
> So it's just me bragging about BAMF Luz. Dont judge me.  
> Enjoy! Promise after these chapter the next ones will be much better! Just gotta rush these out.  
> (P.S, Amity's hair backstory pt.1 is out! Go check it out!)  
> -Nonny

Life in the Boiling Isles was a life to not be taken lightly. Witches at a young age have to understand that their lives can be taken away from them at any moment. It was a life that was meant for those who were able to survive on only their magic, and in some cases, without it. Witches with abnormally large bile-sacs run the risk of either being one of the strongest witches in the Isles, or running the risk of any serious diseases and magical over dosages when casting magic. 

The bile-sac is connected at the heart of a witch, which pumps in time when blood circulates throughout the body. Such as oxygen is distributed through the body, so is the magic from the bile-sac. It pumps through the body, magic ready to be unleashed through any part of the body, hands, fingers, even feet. 

But it’s hard to properly control that magic into a circle to be casted, or it’s hard to even release the magic from any limb other than the hands and fingers. Witches who are able to cast their spells from any part of their body required training. The type of training that was strenuous, and often enough encouraged most witches to just stick with their hands or staff.

But the Clawthorne sisters would do anything they could in order to grow stronger with each other. 

Lilith and Edalyn Clawthorne were two witches not meant to be trifled with. With each sister being overprotective of the other, trying to pick a fight with one Clawthorne usually meant picking a fight with the other. So while they were strong in one vs. one duels, they both excelled at double’s duels. Each in sync with the other, stronger together than alone.

That’s what made the Clawthorne family so known. Not because of the lineage or the blood. But because of the bond that flows through every part of the family tree, through every branch and leaf, any part with the name Clawthorne will always be part of the family. 

The Clawthorne family was known for their loyalty and pride, and even if Lilith was shunned from the majority of the family, Eda was the only one who would still visit. 

Eda is what kept the Clawthorne family loyal and true.

Eda really is a Clawthorne, pride and all. 

“Miss Lilith?”

Lilith turned towards the tired and raspy voice of Amity Blight, a human who had gone through her sister’s portal to the human realm, and like how Eda took in her new child over 14 years ago, Lilith had taken to the three Blight siblings rather quickly. Quicker than she would like to admit to anyone. 

King, whose fur had never been cleaner ever since Edric Blight met him, something would stare at her knowingly, surely bearing a smirk underneath his boney mask. 

As if King could deny the fact that he had also quite quickly taken a liking towards the boy himself. Hypocrite. 

But back to the present, Amity is staring up at Lilith through groggy, half lidded eyes. Probably just woken up for the day, “What is it, Amity?”

Amity looked up at her, slowly blinking, before yawning and stretching her arms out, trying to awaken them for the day, “Can you tell me more about Luz?”

Lilith had to do a double take at Amity, almost choking on the warm cup of appleblood she had been cradling in her hands.

It has been two days since the Blights first came to the realm, their first day having created a prison riot, the second day had been spent as the Blights fully come to terms that perhaps, for duration of their stay at supposed “boarding school”, they would be spending their days in the Boiling Isles, possibly learning magic under the tutelage of the Isles’ most wanted witch, and having to get used to running for their lives when they venture to far into the forest. 

But, much to Lilith’s surprise, they seemed to have adjusted rather well after the first half of their second day. They seemed to have taken an interest in the magic around the Isles, natural or not. They seemed to have especially taken a liking to the library present in Bonesborough. As much trouble as the twins seem to cause in the establishment, the librarian adores Lilith and Amity, so the twins are able to get away with enough to satisfy their daily dosage of mischief. 

Amity, especially, seems to take a liking to all the works on magic theory and study in the Isles. If she was born a witch, she would have been a prodigy in any track that she chose to take.

A fleeting part of her mind reminded her of Eda, and her insistence of wanting to learn every track in the school. A part of her wonders if Luz would ever convince Bump to let her join more than one track. 

Knowing Luz, she probably already has, and if not, then she found a way to learn them all in secret. 

Lilith blinked back to the present, looking at Amity grabbing a glass of spider-cow milk, and toasting a piece of bread in the pan on the stove.

_ A story, huh? _

“Well, Amity, what part of her life do you wish to know? I hope you can forgive my lack of knowledge, she can only come every once in a while to make sure that she isn’t associated with me because of my bounty. Although Edalyn sure loves to brag about her, if it makes you feel better,”

Amity looked up to her with wide eyes, sparkled with curiosity at her bonded, “Does Luz have any embarrassing baby stories?”

Lilith only looked back in surprise, before laughing, lips curving at the ends with hints of mirth laced onto the corners of her mouth, “I do. Although, they are more surprising than they are embarrassing,”

Amity looked at her with unwavering attention, grabbing her piece of toast and heading onto the kitchen island to eat while listening to her attentively.

“Very well then, Amity. This one started when she was hardly five years old. At this age, most young witches are able to start experiencing their first sparks of magic. Unconsciously drawing spell circles, and starting to cast small plant spells or balls of fire with no purpose,

“This story starts with Eda, as she came to this house, gasping and panting for breath, holding Owlbert against her, leaning her entire weight onto the staff. Her eyes blown wide and shaking, her knees trembling. It was as if she was forced to run the entire length of the Titan without her staff. She looked as if she could collapse if the wind blew on her too hard,”

“Lily! Lily Lily Lily-”

“Edalyn, what on titan is going on-”

“Luz casted her first light spell,”

That surely caught the attention of Lilith.

“Wait, she casted her first spell ages ago when you told me. It was around the same time you decided to adopt her, after she wielded your staff, correct?”

“Yes she did, but she did it without even knowing she was doing it, Lily! It was getting boring at the breakfast table, and Luz said she was bored, and I said do something interesting then, and she just  _ created  _ a ball of light! She casted her first light spell!”

Lilith normally would celebrate this occasion. It isn’t everyday that a witch cast their first spell, and while a light spell was one of the easiest spells to cast, it would still be impressive as a first spell. 

But Lilith has seen Luz cast small sheets of ice and small bulbs of fire. What can be so impressive about a light spell?

“I understand that, Edalyn, but what is so impressive about a light spell? A child as young as 4 can cast a light spell, and we have seen the chaos your child can cause, with or without your staff,”

Eda stared at her with mischief in her eyes, a gleam of- something. Something that she knows that Lilith doesn’t.

It irritated her.

“Spit it out Edalyn,”

Eda just grabbed her wrist, said hi to Remus, and proceeded to walk towards Owlbert, floating mindlessly in the air, “Come with me Lily! For I must show you something that even  _ you or I _ can’t do,”

Just as Eda was about to continue insisting for Lilith to sit down on the staff, King came out barreling through the door.

“Eda! Eda!”

Eda’s eyes widened, before crouching and grabbing King into a hug, “Perfect! The gang's all here! Now then, everyone onto the staff, I’m gonna brag to you about my kid, and I will show you something that my kid,  _ only my kid _ could do that no other witch besides the witches of the Savage Ages,”

Lilith was suddenly intrigued,  _ Savage Aged magic?  _ This she had to see for herself.

So, after a lot of insisting on Eda’s part, they all hopped onto the staff and flew towards the house of the Edalyn C. Noceda, and Camille C. Noceda. 

It took a while, the winds were certainly not in Lilith’s favor. King, however, loved the wind going through his fur, leaning to get the most wind as possible, almost falling off the staff a couple of times.

The house was coming closer into view, and Lilith could see clearly how, normal, the house was.

It was a classic two story house, with dark wood on the outside and stone surrounding the bottom. There was a small garden in the backyard, and fruit trees such as man-eating mango trees and blood trees, which makes the famous appleblood juice the Clawthornes are known for drinking on a daily basis.

Lilith would be lying when she says she isn’t grateful for the blood fruit that Eda would give her from time to time, and a pitcher of appleblood with said fruit. 

It wasn’t often that Lilith would travel so far away from the Raven House, especially to visit family, because she’s, you know,  _ wanted _ , but it doesn’t stop the family from trying to visit her. 

She couldn’t count the amount of times Eda, Camilia, or Luz visited her every-or-so week, just to say hi, drop off fruit, or to help Luz practice any spells. Lilith wouldn’t be surprised to see Luz excel at either the potion track or the healing track when she enters school, and she especially wouldn’t be surprised if she tried to enter both at the same time. 

But as many times as the Clawthorne-Nocedas came to visit her, Lilith, or anyone else other than King, tried to visit them in turn, for fear or being tracked, captured, or getting Eda fired and possible wanted for having ties or interacting with the most wanted witch in the Boiling Isles. 

And yet somehow, today was the day Lilith finally came to visit them, if only because Eda really, really, wanted her too. 

As they dismounted off the staff, Lilith and King both awed at the house. It wasn’t extravagant at all like the other coven leaders, but instead it was modest, homey. 

Even just walking in through the front porch from the gate felt like Lilith was coming home after a 3-year long vacation. 

But she was only going to be here for an hour or two at  _ most. _ It almost hurts to remind herself of that. 

Just as Eda was about to knock on the door, the door swung open, and there was Camilia Clawthorne-Noceda, the woman Eda had married and changed their name for. The woman who Eda found as she was almost dying on her deathbed.

She remembered that story of how the two met and started dating, but that’s for a different time.

“Seriously?” 

Lilith looked at Amity with a raised eyebrow, “Do you want to listen and hear stories about Luz, or her mothers’ love life?”

Amity went quiet, cringed, and nodded her head, “Continue with the story please,”

Camilia was a beautiful woman. Tanned skin and dark brown hair, always put in a bun. Anyone could easily mistake the woman for being Luz’s actual birth mother, if not for the eye color, of which she wore a blue darker than Lilith’s, and the small patches of lizard scales on her forearms and neck, of which is a similar shade of blue like her eyes. 

She remembered Eda telling her about Camilia, about how she came from some of the southern islands in the Boiling Isles, across the Boiling Sea, before moving and transferring to where she was presently stationed on the main body of the Titan. Where she met Eda.

Camilia was never formally introduced to Lilith, they just heard about each other from Eda, although, even from just looks alone, Lilith was going to like Camilia.

“Hello, Lilith, I’m Camilia, I’ve heard so much about you from Eda,”

Lilith shook her hand, “So have I, when Eda isn’t bragging- I mean,  _ talking _ about her kid, she is always on and on about her beautiful wife,”

Camilia looked at her wife with a raised eyebrow, “Truly?”

Eda suddenly started sweating, “Of course honey, I mean, you are my wife, afterall. Who would I be if I didn’t tell my sister how much I loved my wife and kid?”

Camilia made a non-committal sound, “If you really loved your wife you would the dishes more often,”

Lilith snorted into her hand, before Camilia continued, “And do the laundry, and pick up your clothes, and clean the house with me, and make sure Luz didn’t-”

“All right all right, I get it! I didn’t think that both my sister  _ and my wife _ would gang up on me during the first five minutes they met each other,”

Camilia only laughed, before Lilith came in with her own two snails, “You know Camilia, if you want any stories about Eda’s highschool career, I’m always open for some story telling,”

Just as Camilia’s mouth was open, ready to respond, Eda came through and separated them, putting herself in the middle between the two, “All right! We can tell embarrassing stories about me later, right now, we are suppose to look at my kid, so I can show Lily what she did, and be a proud and bragging mother,”

Eda continued to stride forward, opening the door to let herself in before she can embarrass herself further.

Camilia only laughed heartily, “Of course dear,”

“Whatever you say, dear sister,” Lilith rolled her eyes playfully, already knowing that Eda had succumbed to her fate the moment she let her wife and Lilith meet.

“I want those stories too,”

Lilith looked at the stairs to where the other two Blights were walking down, “Of course, do you know what we’re talking about, however?”

The twins shook their heads, yawning and seating themselves on the same kitchen island beside Amity, one twin on both sides.

“Miss Lilith was telling me stories about Luz,”

The twins looked at amity with a mischievous gleam in their eye, “No wonder we didn’t see you this morning. Asking Lilith for embarrassing stories about your girlfriend?”

Amity’s cheeks flushed a brilliant red, “She is  _ not _ my girlfriend! We haven’t even seen each other in 7 years!” 

Lilith only chuckled lightly, “If you three are done, I still haven’t finished the story yet,”

That caught all the Blights’ attention, all scooting forward to stare at Lilith and give her their undivided attention, “Very well then,”

Upon entering the cozy atmosphere of the house, Eda was quick to take off her cloak and shoes, removing the heeled boots with an exciting energy, “Feel free to take off your shoes Lily, my house is your home, and you should be cozy. Which also means letting your hair curl naturally,”

As King dropped down from the grasp of Lilith, as the words exciting Eda’s mouth, a gush of wind flew past Lilith as Eda finished drawing a circle. As the burst of air slowly filtered out of Lilith's face, she looked towards the window to see her reflection as her hair was all curly, messy, and tangled. If it wasn’t for her hair turning black, she would look exactly like her Hexside self.

“Eda!” Just as Camilia turned to scold her wife, Lilith found herself interrupting.

King only laughed at Lilith’s misfortune, “Hah! Your hair looks like a griffin’s nest!”

“It’s fine Camilia, I would be lying if I said it wouldn’t be a pain to straighten it out before I see my niece. Besides,” Lilith looked back toward the group, “I kinda missed my,  _ old  _ hair style, you could say,” 

Eda looked at her sister, a reminiscent look present on Lilith’s face, before Eda smiled and shook her hair out, bright orange hair shaking around, “Heh, she’s right. If it was back to red, we would look stiff just like our days in Hexside. Although  _ I _ would be lying if I said I missed my days in Hexside. I missed the mischief, not the teachers,”

Lilith only chuckled, “As they would say the same about you. What did ever happen to Ms. Jenkin Myers’ teeth, by the way?”

“Teeth?” 

“Hey! This isn’t supposed to be about  _ me _ , it’s supposed to be about  _ Luzura _ , my  _ kid _ , last I checked,”

Lilith only nodded, “Ah, yes, of course, of course. Speaking of which, where is she by the way?”

“Oh yeah! Where is Luz? Pfft, not like I missed her, or anything,” King turned his head away, his eyes widening before hardening and turning back to normal size as he tried not to miss the bundle of joy that would often follow Eda around.

‘Speak their name and ‘ye shall reveal’ never became more literal in Lilith’s life as a blob of purple and brown was thrown at them from across the room.

Lilith swore that she broke her back that day as she picked up the embodiment of sunshine and excitement that was Luzura Clawthorne-Noceda, excitably shivering with unspent energy and shaking to the point she was moving Lilith’s body also.

“Auntie Lilith! Auntie Lilith! You came to visit, you never come to visit!” As Luz was speaking, she maneuvered her body to where she was clutching and dangling by Lilith’s arm, stretched out to keep Luz away from her as if she was a wild animal. 

In Lilith’s defense, she was acting like she was.

“Okay kid, calm down. Your Auntie Lilith is here because I invited her!”

Luz looked at Eda with a dead stare in her eyes, “Then why don’t you invite her more often?”

Lilith smirked at the now nervous Eda, “Yes, dear sister, why don’t you invite me more often?”

Eda felt a drop of sweat roll down the back of her neck, no doubt a trait her kid picked up from Camilia, “Well, I do invite her! She’s just hermit who doesn’t want to leave her house,”

Luz now looked at Lilith with doe eyes, something glistening behind them, “Auntie Lilith, why don’t you leave the house more often? Don’t you want to see your favorite niece?”

Lilith now looked nervous, matching her sister’s expression mere moments ago, which has now turned into a smug smile, “Well, I’m afraid I can’t leave the house more often because I’m a wanted witch, right, Eda?”

Eda now looked away, as did Lilith. Camilia only sighed fondly, shaking her head before heading into the kitchen in their home.

Luz looked at Eda, and back to Lilith, “Why are you wanted?”

Before Lilith could respond, Eda spoke up for her, “Well, she was kicked out of the Emperor’s Coven, and because of spite, she refused to join any other coven, as well as studying wild magic, which is forbidden,”

“Whoa, really?”

Luz stared at Lilith with amazement in her eyes, nothing of fear or a hint of nervousness, only bewilderment and wonder.”

“Well, I-”

“Wait, you were also in the Emperor’s coven!? Did you work with momma!” Luz practically shouted in her ear, still clutching on her arm.

“Well-” Lilith tried to speak, before being interrupted by Eda again.

“Don’t even try kid, she was cursed  _ long _ before I found you,”

“Oh, but did you go on any bounties?”

“Nah, she got kicked out after our first mission together,” 

“Awww,”

Lilith slowly pried Luz off her arm, before Luz zipped off to clutch onto King, the demon squealing excitable, before clutching onto Luz right back, before going onto a tangent about his kingdom and how he ‘totally is able to take on the Emperor, if he got had his crown which magically disappeared’.

Knowing Eda during her entire life, she was quite similar in her youth compared to Luz. If it wasn’t for Luz’s appearance, not donning the classic bright warm color hair of colored eyes, she would’ve easily mistaken her for Eda’s kin.

During the middle of King’s tangent, Luz focused her attention back on Eda,“So, why are you still in the coven momma, if Auntie Lilith isn’t?”

“I’m in the coven to make sure your aunt’s ass doesn’t get taken by the coven,”

As the sentence was spoken, her fate was sealed, as a spatula was thrown at the center of Eda’s forehead. 

“Language!” 

Eda fell back towards the door, back slumped onto the door, as she dragged herself dramatically down towards the floorboards of the house, King laughing once again at the Clawthorne’s injury, “Owww… Cami!”

“You know not to swear in front of Luz, and she’s only 5! You know she’s privy to repeating others,”

Luz, something Lilith has noticed in the other times she visits her, tends to repeat others’ words spoken around or to her. She can’t count all the times she would repeat a fact about the numerous demons King taught her, all with the exact same words as what was spoken.

Eda had told her about the times Luz struggled with creating sentences that make sense to other people. So whenever she struggled to make her own sentences, she would copy others in hopes to get her point across. 

Most of the time it helps her, but Eda has told her about the kids on the playground getting mad at her for copying their words. Eda doesn’t allow Luz to visit the playground alone anymore. 

“And besides, ‘kid knows not to say any of my words until they're over ten at the  _ least!” _

“Still!”

Luz only pouted in response, “But that’s like, another 5 years! That’s double my life!”

King also cried out in response, “Yeah! How can I teach her all the bad stuff when she has to wait 5 more years,”

As Camilia called out to scold King in a language they don’t know, Eda spoke up, rubbing her forehead where a red mark was growing compared to her pale complexion, “Eyy, you’re getting good at math! You’re mommy teaching you well?”

“Yup!”

King remarked at Luz, “Hah, nerd,”

Just as Eda was about to repeat the same words as King, Lilith spoke up before she could, “Edalyn, if I remember correctly, you were also one of these ‘nerds’ during our highschool career. You also excelled in the math and scientific theory of magic. Although you did hate history,” Lilith interrupted. It was only right as the aunt to tell her niece embarrassing stories about her sister.

“Momma was a nerd? Tell me more!”

“Alright, last I checked, the reason your auntie Lilith was here was because of something  _ you  _ did. Mind showing her that?”

“Oh, right!”

As they all started heading towards the kitchen table, some table snacks already prepared by Camilia, Luz was jumping in her seat, almost stumbling and catapulting herself off.

King, who was placed in front of Luz, was tempted to join Lilith instead. But she didn’t give as good back scratches, and King would always get half of what Luz picked up from the plate, and knowing the elder Clawthorne sister, she would probably chastise him and tell him to get his own. But he didn’t want to, because Camilia would chastise him and tell him to wash his paws, with  _ soap _ .

Horrible the Clawthorne family tree was. Except Luz, of course, but he would never admit to that.

Eda, finally seated after kissing her wife on the cheek, to which Luz promptly fake-gagged at, and started to address her daughter, “Well, kid, are you gonna show auntie Lilith what you showed me this morning?”

Luz, finally getting up from her seat after the umpteenth time she almost fell because she couldn’t keep her energy contained, bolted up to stand, prompting the scared King to stand up with his fur bristled. 

Luz went around the table to get to Lilith, before raising her hand and slowly drawing a bright white circle in the air.

Standard procedure of course. How could one cast without a circle?

So as Luz finished and closed the circle, the circle collapsed in on itself to create a ball of light. 

The spell was relatively normal. It was a decent sized spell circle, so it made a decently sized ball of magic light, if, only a little smaller than usual. 

But what caught Lilith wasn’t the size or how bright the light was, but rather what radiated from it.

As a magic ball of light casted was only created for it’s light, it couldn’t be used to create and sort of heat. That is the job of a fire spell.

But this one, this one was warm. 

“Wait, what do you mean that her light spell was warm?”

Lilith took a minute to look at Emira, a confused expression present on the older Blight sibling.

Lilith sighed, before looking at Emira to explain, “I mean exactly what I said. Her light orb was warm. Here, take a look at this,”

As the words were spoken, Lilith raised a hand to draw a circle in the air. As the spell was completed, out came a blue orb of light, “Use your hands, do you feel anything from it?”

As the trio lifted their hands to surround the orb, their expressions were confused, before Amity spoke up, “I don’t. It’s as you said it was just a ball of light,”

Emira picked up on Amity’s words, “So if what you said is true, then why is it that your light orb is, well, nothing, and Luz’s was, warm?”

As Lilith dissipated the spell, and drew one more, her look concentrated and strained, casting another spell in the air. The circle completing before the spell circle changed color, turning white, a hue similar to Luz’s, Amity remembered, before the spell once again collapsed onto itself, and created another light orb, this one smaller than before, and a warm yellow instead of it’s previously light blue color. 

“Now, this is a spell similar to what Luz casted,” she gestured to the spell, the trio taking the hint.

As the Blight’s lifted their hands up once more, their expressions this time varied from one another. Emira was surprised, Edric looked confused, and Amity’s held wonder. 

Slowly, Amity lifted her hand away from the orb, and stared at Lilith in understanding, “It’s warm. This one is warm,”

Lilith nodded her head, “This magic is special, and different from other magics that other witches use. This magic, is an example of  _ wild _ magic,”

That caught Edric’s attention, “Wild magic?”

Emira shot her head up in surprise, “Right! I remember reading about this once. According to the textbook I read, it was a form of old magic. Magic from the savage ages. It was magic that was used when the first generation of witches were learning how to use magic, before covens existed and before the emperor came to power,”

Edric continued after Emira, “Emperor Belos, according to another book me and Em found, is the first and current emperor of the Boiling Isles. Said to have abilities to talk to the island itself, he claimed that he was the only witch on the whole Boiling Isles allowed to mix magic, and created the coven system,”

Amity looked back at her siblings, before scoffing, “That’s bull,”

Lilith smiled, before her face grew serious, “You three may be right, and while you may share ideals of both me and my sister, unfortunately, we cannot speak those ideals outright,”

Lilith stood from her seat on the kitchen island, and looked out towards the window, “Belos has members all over the Boiling Isles. Every major city is guaranteed to be full of them, all with ears and eyes that report back to him and Kikimora, his most trusted advisor. I remember her being insufferable back in my coven days. A lapdog she is,”

Amity hung her head down, before perking back up, “But, why is Luz knowing wild magic so important?”

“Because that means that Luz now has a target on her back,”

That caught all the Blights off guard, “Why would  _ that _ put a target on her back?”

Lilith turned towards Emira, a small smile on her face, “Because that means that Luz is able to cast wild magic, magic forbidden by the Emperor’s Coven and Belos himself,”

Amity looked at Lilith with understanding, “Because if rumor had it that Luz knows you, and so does Eda,”

Emira continued, “That would mean that they could be covering for you, which is how you evaded the coven for so long,”

Edric finished, “Then both of them could have a target on their back as well, and the entire Clawthorne family could be wanted, right?”

Lilith nodded, a sad smile present, “While Eda is delighted that Luz is able to learn wild magic easily, we both have to make sure she doesn’t use it sparingly. Wild magic is stronger than normal magic on it’s own, but it could be taxing on the body, making it grow fatigue, and tire more easily than regular magic. But that doesn’t stop Luz from trying. She even collapsed once from blasting fire spell after fire spell during one of her and Eda’s ‘camping’ trips,”

That brought a nervous expression to all the Blights, except King who was lounging around during the story, already remembering the memory as it was told.

Lilith cleared her throat, “So after Luz showed us about her magic, I scolded Eda about Luz and her knowing wild magic. Eda and I agreed that if Luz can learn how to control it, then she can still cast wild magic, but away from prying eyes. So that became the stepping stone to her and Eda’s rigorous training out on the Boiling Isles. Luz’s principal agreed to give her one week of absence each month for her training, as long as she is able to finish her homework before she leaves for her trip. As smart as she is, she still struggles in mathematical theory, which both Eda and I find funny,”

That brought a smile to the Blights’ face, before giving Lilith another idea.

“Speaking of school, how about I tell you this first time she ever went to school, or more accurately, transferred to the same school that Eda and I went to?”

That caught everyone’s attention, even King, as they all huddled into the living room couch to hear more about Luzura Clawthorne-Noceda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna be super proud of these next chapters until we get into "I was a Teenage Abomination", so just bear with me, I just didn't want to skip an entire episode from the cannon. The wizard will get a feature later, but just settle into more background of Luz's character and her development for now. Working on chappy 7 now, then wait like, a week for chappy 8, then we can get into the better episodes.  
> But for now, enjoy these okayish chapters. Sorry for the wait!  
> (MISTAKES HAVE BEEN MADE)  
> -Nonny


	7. The D-Track Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Luz started her first day at Hexside, it all starts well until she believes she was caught doing wild magic in the school.  
> Afraid, she runs off to her class, hoping to escape the two students in her grade. She walks into potions to meet the stare of kids she never knew the name off, and is worried about what would happen if her wild magic tendencies were discovered.  
> But all is well as a dog student is her new cauldron mate, and perhaps she thinks not everything would be so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY THAT THIS TOOK SO LONG TO PUBLISH!!!  
> You are free to skip over my excuses, but this a BITCH of a chapter, and I still have one more chapter for Luz before we head off into the "I Was a Teenage Abomination" episode, where we can actually get the storyline moving.  
> I was busy making new comic ideas, as well as school, and birthday week. So between schooling, working, and family time bonding, I didn't have a lot of time to work on the chapter.  
> But I finished it, and it is my longest chapter yet! Me and my beta worked hard on making it tangible for you guys, and I hope it didn't look too rushed near the end.  
> Anyways, enjoy this almost 7000 word dump of character study on our favorite Owlet!  
> -Nonny

Somewhere in the wilderness, there stood a young witchling surrounded by trees, innocent looking rivers, and inconspicuous rocks. Dark brown hair fading into a bright orange would flow in the wind, as the young witchling would cast spell circle after circle. Their circle’s hues were changing from white to orange, shifting in colors as the spells shifted in power. 

Trees and rocks were scarred with black scorch marks, the sound of the blast scaring away beasts and monsters that were lurking in the rivers surrounding their camp site. The witchling stood up, hoping from one rock to another, practicing her aim until she landed clumsily on the ground in front of Eda Clawthorne. 

“So, how did I do?”

Eda looked at the 14-year-old in front of her, her brown-to-orange hair swaying in the wind, with only a few baby strands of hair clinging onto her forehead, small droplets of sweat rolling down the side of her cheeks.

The older witch took a look around the campsite, staring at the blast marks on the aforementioned trees and rocks. She looks to the rivers where monsters and sea creatures backed up from the bank of the river or escaped into the deeper parts of the forest, away from the duo. 

She looked back down at the doe eyed adolescent, a small smile turning up on her face, “Not bad kiddo. Although, you could use a little more work,” as the words were spoken, she demonstrated, lifting her hand in the air, drawing a circle, the spell forming and out came a ball of fire, obliterating the tree the spell was aiming for. Wooden chunks and bits of debris flew towards the duo, as the child stood forward to cast another circle, as a pale, yellowish shield formed, making bits of wood, bark, and leaves bounce off the shield effortlessly.

“Nice quick thinking kid, but you gotta make sure your blasts are strong enough to counter another’s magic. Wouldn't do if my kid became sludge after a witches duel gone-wrong, eh?”

As the witchling looked back at their mentor, they lowered their hand, lowering the shield with it, before standing proudly, a hand clenched into a fist over their heart and bile-sac, “Of course not. Afterall, I am Luzura Clawthorne-Noceda! Who would I be if not the strongest witchling in the Boiling Isles if my mom was one of the strongest witches in the Isles. I am going to carry the Clawthorne name afterall, so why not wear it to the fullest! Prideful and loyal, right?”

Eda looked at her kid fondly, “Careful kid, your flowery words are gonna make me throw up,” 

Luz only looked back with a smile, “Yeah, yeah. I’ll make sure to be careful with my adjectives and adverbs around your presence, Mom,”

“Good, cause-”

Eda was interrupted as Luz started sneezing, repeatedly sneezing into her forearm, before lifting her head back up with a tired look, “Ugh, what happened?”

Eda only laughed, before making her hand glow and bringing it up the Luz’s forehead, “You don’t have a cold,”

“Pfft, of course I don’t Luz Clawthorne never gets sick!” 

Eda only flicked the witchling’s nose, making them scrawl back in surprise, “Heh, perhaps. But you know, kid, during one of my human escapades, I heard a little something. I heard that if someone is thinking about you, you sneeze,”

Luz rubbed her nose with her sleeve, before rolling it back up to her elbow to match her other arm, “Why would anyone be thinking about me?”

The only thing Amity could think about was Luz. 

The magic surrounding her left wrist pulses in the same rhythm as her heartbeat. 

But she would actually rather die at the hands of her siblings’ pranks than actually admit to the both of them.

She knows that her siblings truly care for her, she knows that. The countless times her siblings covered for her when she missed dinner, the times at the bookstores, her books in general. 

She knows they do, really.

But right now, she would really wish she could listen to them at any moment in time but now.

“Wow, getting stories of your girlfriend already? Shouldn’t you wait until you meet the parents? Maybe ask for some embarrassing baby photos of Luz?”

Amity threw any leftover toast at her sister, causing her to only laugh harder, nearly toppling down to the ground from where she is currently sitting, one hand clutched to the table of where she and the twins are eating, the other one over their face, trying they best to prevent the cold piece of toast from hitting her in the face. 

Amity’s face flushed, as the color red slowly crawled down to her neck from her face. 

Lilith continued watching the siblings looking amused. King, who is near where Lilith is currently sitting, threw his hands up in the air, causing his body to hit Lilith’s cup of appleblood, making the red-orange liquid spill onto his pristine white coat of fur. 

“Ugh! Great, now I gotta go clean myself again! Don’t tell the good stories without me!” 

As King scrambled his way back up the hallway that led to Lilith’s ‘guest’ bathroom, the aforementioned-witch decided to clean up the mess King spilled on the table, just in time for the Blights to finally calm themselves down.

Which meant that Amity ran out of things to throw at her siblings in arm’s reach, and her siblings finally caught onto enough sense that if they didn’t stop laughing now, then Amity would be ready to throw the literal couch at the twins, and if she was pissed enough, then maybe even Remus. 

Oh _god,_ imagine that. It was a thought that the twins made, which made them second guess whether they were actually ready to stop laughing. But they didn’t want their baby sister throwing a literal house demon at their face, so they wisely stopped and calmed themselves down to a light chuckle at the image of Amity being so red in the face. 

“Alright, if you two have finally stopped berating your sister with teasing remarks, we can finally start on the next tale of ‘Luzura Clawthorne-Noceda’, alright?”

At the mention of the witchling, Amity sat up straight, as the twins rested their arms on the table in sync, staring at Lilith with all the attention in the world.

As much as the sibling seem to differ from Amity and the twins, at times, they struck themselves so eerily alike that Lilith has to take a double take when they turn their heads to her all at the same time, as give her all their attention at the same moment, such as the current scene in front of her. 

Once her eyebrows shot up to her hairline at the scene of all the Blights looking towards her in complete synchronization, she quickly schooled her expression, sitting herself down at the table, “This story started around 4 years ago, when Luz just transferred to finish her secondary school years at Hexside. She recently transferred from Glandus, School of Sorcery and Casting. And while many of the Isles knew her name as ‘Owlet’, Eda has actually never mentioned her name to the Isles. So her nicknames across the Isles tend to deprive from her mother’s title as ‘Eda, the Owl Witch’. So as long as Luz never mentioned her name as Clawthorne, she was known as a no one when she transferred to a new school, and became a new face among the sea of transfers for the second semester,” 

It was around summer time in the Isles when a witch of newly dyed orange hair walked down the Isles of the Hexside. The corridors unfamiliar to the young witch. She remembers the school though. A sense of nostalgia for a memory she doesn’t remember washes over her. 

Perhaps it was because it was the school her momma and aunt went to, or maybe it’s the excitement of starting at a new school, as a new face, with a name no one knows.

_Yet._

But she washes away the anxiety of being the new student from her mind. Washes away the possible predictions and reactions when students actually know who she was the daughter too, and washed away the reminder that she was different from other _normal_ students. 

But, even from birth, she was never normal. 

She put on a confident facade. Her current outfit was different from the rest of the students, all with their dark navy hoods and bands around their waist, all highlighted with colors of the specific track they are currently studying. Species of all kinds pay her no mind. Perhaps with a curious glance or two, but then again, she wasn’t the only witchling walking around without the school’s uniform on. Many witchlings with their parents walk around the halls, talking to students or teachers about a particular track their kid would be taking, or just wanting to know of the atmosphere their child would get wrapped up in. 

But the child with their newly dyed hair paid them no mind. She remembers the various stories that her mother told her, all the time she got sent to detention, the reasons for detention, how she defeated detention, and how she escaped detention, and how to get away without the punishment at all. She remembers the stories, able to picture a map of the school in her mind. She also remembers about the secret room of corridors her mother enchanted during one of her free periods. If her stories are true, then no one should have found it yet. Maybe the principal, sure, but other teachers and students? She doubts it. 

Finally, she sees the door she has been trying to reach for the majority of her visit to Hexside. The principal's office. 

Hieronymus Bump is one of the many, _many_ , enemies of Edalyn Clawthorne-Noceda. But now for the reasons a witch would think. She never caused assault, or stole anything. _Anything important, anyways,_ her mind quipped, never caused serious arson. She was just really, really, _really annoying_ for the old principal. She stills remembers of the story of how her momma stole and cursed Professor Jenkin Myers teeth. It was a story that her momma loved to tell before bed, and it was always a story that got her scolded by her mami. 

She lightly chuckled, before breathing in, and breathing out just as deeply, calming herself down, before knocking on the door. She stood for a moment, before hearing shuffling beyond the door. She fiddled with the stitching of her purple turtleneck, a gift from her aunt. Some of the seams are coming loose, she needs to stitch them up again. 

Her mind was slowly wandering to the adventures her aunt must have been dragged into, before hearing a throat clear beyond the door, the scraping of what she presumed the chair, and finally, a deep, slightly raspy yet smooth, voice shouting to the door, “You may come in!”

As the witchling puffed out her cheeks before breathing out through her lips, she stuffed her hands into the pockets of her trousers, and freed one hand from said pockets to actually turn the handle to Bump’s office. 

As she stepped inside, she looked to see a reddish carpet, shelves filled with various tomes and trinkets, breathing cabinets coughing up papers and files, finally, a large desk with Principal Hieronymus Bump sitting at the back of it, turning the other way so his back meets the witchling, grumbling and muttering to himself about lost report cards, with another chair in front of him meant for anyone who was to sit down. 

Presuming her place, she sat herself down on the chair across from Bump just in time for him to turn around, and took a double take at the person sitting across from him, “Ah, Luzura Clawthorne-Noceda. Yes, I remember, you wanted to speak with me about your enrollment,”

Luzura Clawthorne-Noceda was a name either someone knows or doesn’t. If you used the name _Noceda_ , no one would bat an eye. However, the surname _Clawthorne_ , carries a much deeper meaning. It was a name Luzura was proud to bear, but a surname that carries weight. Weight a young 10-year-old couldn’t carry on her own quite yet.

“Yes, I’ve heard many stories about you Principal Bump,”

Bump rolled his eyes, the tail of the hat demon on his head twitching slightly in irritation, “Surely from your mother, I presume?”

Luz raised a single eyebrow, “I can assume then on why it would be better if I came to this conference alone rather than with my momma?”

Bump rolled his eyes once more, threatening to roll to the back of his head and never roll back, “I can safely say that while I do understand why Edalyn herself couldn’t come to this conference, why is it that you mother, _Camilia_ , was it? Why couldn’t she have come to this conference?” 

Luz slightly gulped, her eyes facing the right slightly before making eye contact with the old witch, “There was an emergency at the coven today that needed her assistance. A couple of coven guards came back from a scuffle on the outskirts of the Liver, hunting down a wanted witch, and came back on flying staffs that were rushed to the emergency wing of the castle. That was all mami said before rushing out of the house. Eda knew that she couldn’t come, less I wouldn’t have made it to this conference at all, and came up with the excuse that I’m a grown witch and can handle conferences on my own,”

Bump stroked his chin with long fingernails, before nodding, “I do suppose that can explain their absences. But other than that, we were suppose to be talking about your enrollment,”

Luz nodded, some confidence returning to her form, “During any introductions, or anything moment where my name is mentioned, I would like to be only referred to as ‘Luz Noceda’, and Noceda only,”

This caught Bump by surprise. There were many witches who came from powerful families such as Luz’s, all with either money to their name, or old power or lineages. The witches loved to flaunt their stupid titles as ‘daughted to the duke of Shakepower’, or ‘granddaughter to the once great family of Ravenstone’, or any other overzealous, over the top, title they would like to be referred as when introduced to a class of meet. 

Bump would think with a family as proud as the Clawthornes would gladly flaunt their name and power, as the generations have done previously when he was in his first years of teaching. Yet, the more thought he put into the request, the more he slowly understood the strange request. 

“Alright, it is done. Starting from now and when you graduate, you would only be referred to as ‘Luz Noceda’ from teachers and staff alike. I would also reaffirm about any parents coming to refer to you as such, if you would allow. 

“However, if a fellow student finds out the truth of your family, then the consequences will fall on you and you alone. I will do my best to ensure the secrecy of your family name. As much as I despise your mother for all the chaos she had done in her years, I can at least do you the decency of not tying your mother's actions to your present ones,”

Luz smiled at that, “Thank you for your support. And, if I may, is it okay if I check out the uniform for the track I’ll be taking?”

Principal Bump looked at her strangely, before shrugging and gesturing his hand to the door. 

Luz got up from her seat, and followed Bump out the hallway. At this point, hardly any students are to be seen, unless they were doing any extra curricular activities, in which they are already busy attending. 

Luz is led through a series of hallways, before appearing before a door with the printed words, ‘COUNSELOR MYERS’ inscripted on the door. 

Luz stared at the door nervously, before Bump opened the door for her to enter. 

There, Luz came face to face at a wrinkled triclops with sagging clothes and skin. With glowing, pointed teeth.

_Oh Titan._

Luckily for Luz, her meeting with her counselor worked out better than expected. After almost getting shot at with a ball of fire the first three times, Myers became very understanding afterward when Luz turned out to not be _strictly_ related to Edalyn Clawthorne, but still stayed on guard for any mischief that seemed to curse the Clawthorne family throughout the generations that were taught at the school. 

Luz, while a troublemaker, tried not to be during her meeting with Eda’s previous counselor. 

Luckily, once again, Mrs. Jenkin Myers decided not to tie all the past pranks and mischief from her mother to Luz, and she was able to return home with a new yellow uniform.

Luz decided to take the potions track this time around, after previously taking healing at her last school. 

Luz walked on, keeping her head low, heading into the forest clearing that surrounded the Clawthorne-Noceda home. 

“Momma! I’m home!”

Eda, having previously been sleeping on the couch, shot up at her kid coming through the door with a brand-spanking new uniform, “Kid! Oh, you were actually serious about school,”

Luz rolled her eyes, “Of course I was, Momma! Besides, if I didn’t come to this conference, then Mami would have taken me anyways. In this fight for my education, you knew you lost when you argued that I shouldn’t have to be taught ‘magic lessons for losers’. You can’t homeschool me forever,”

Luz headed towards the kitchen, climbing onto the kitchen islands where the pantries are held on top of, before opening one and grabbing a box of crackers. 

“Sure I could, kid!” Eda got up from the couch to head to the same kitchen going for the fridge where the appleblood is kept, “I’m the head of all potion covens, and your mother is a damn good healer at the coven also! There’s a bunch of things we could teach you!”

Luz went up the stairs that led to her room, “That may be so, but that’s also only two of the nine coven tracks. And again, don’t you also have your secret room of doors?”

As Luz’s figure disappeared behind the staircase wall, she missed the surprised look from Eda, her eyes going wide as her eyebrows shot up, before coming back down with a gleam on her expression, “That’s my girl,”

Luz strolled by corridors that held memories of her even earlier childhood. Her first grudgby match, her first time escaping detention, her first time punching detention in the face. Her very first potion, and a photograph depicting what she used that potion for. 

She remembered the book she was studying as she was taught about the colors and hues that decorated the Isles. How plants were green and why they would turn brown, how to identify specific monsters and plants based on their colors, and how to enhance and change the effect of a potion based on dyes used to color the potion. She remembered as she was cross referencing a magazine on hair dyes and how they compared to actual potion dyes created by hand, where an idea struck her.

The reason why she left school during her 4th year of primary school was because of the bullying at Glandus High. The remarks when she was called by her full name, the names, the faces, the pranks on her locker and bag. The reason? Because she didn’t look like a Clawthorne. 

Sure, her ears and pointed teeth may be able to pass her off as a witch, because she was! But because of her adopted ancestry, she didn’t look like a Clawthorne. She looked more like the woman her mother married rather than her actual mother, the one who found her as a baby, and while it may not have looked like it on the outside, it actually hurt. 

So when she brought up her concerns about her bullies at school, Eda rushed towards Glandus to demand that I be taken out, and that the school will no longer need a seat for me. Her momma was a driving force, a force of sheer power and will, not even her mami could stop her. 

It was only until she threatened to burn the school down with all her previous bullies inside it that Luz decided to step in and plead her momma to cool down, before she actually freezes the school over with just a glare, before casting a spell reminiscent of being thrown into lava. 

It was when they made the decision that for at least a year, or until the whole population of Glandus High forgot Luz existed, she would be homeschooled. Only until every child in the Boiling Isles forgot Luz existed would she be allowed back into school.

It’s been over two years since then, and finally, her Mami was able to convince Edalyn Clawthorne that Luz is finally ready to go back into school. 

Because of her parents, Luz was able to become a prodigy at potion and healing magic. And because she wasn’t bound to a track like every other kid, she was able to try her hand at the other types of magic available to witches. Without the mark of a coven, she was free to try and cast and practice other spells that weren’t strictly potion of healing, and soon followed her mother’s footsteps at becoming a jack of all tracks, with her two aces in healing and potion magic. 

She would make for a powerful foe, but she was still too young to participate in any duels that had serious betting. She remembered how her mom brought her a ‘DVD’ and a player that she magicked to hook up with the crystal ball, where a little girl near her age was a master at moving earth, and secretly took part in the arena where she meets the main characters of the show. And she was Blind!

Luz aspired to be like her mother, but was determined to be like the heroes in the tales she was told as a child, like that blind girl, like the books she read, and maybe even the Good Witch Azura from that book series that introduced her to Amity. 

But Luz shook her head, the sudden motion bringing her to the present where she was in her room. Full of posters of human shows she watched over the years, knickknacks she was still learning the purpose of, also from the human world, and pictured of her family. Such as her first spell, first wild magic spell, and her first time making a potion. 

In her hand, she was still holding the picture that showed her first potion ever created in the many cauldrons her mom has in her basement. 

It was a potion container, filled with a bright orange liquid. 

Luz ran her hand through her hair, before placing the picture down on a nearby desk and going to her bed, jumping and settling down on her back in a starfish position. 

She’ll put the picture back later. 

Wearing her new Hexside uniform, bright yellow sleeves stick out of the relatively dark tunic, her hood positioned downward, and a golden button laying sparkly against the black, holding the two ends of her hood together as the cloth topples over her shoulder. 

She walks out of her room, her boots clanking and tapping against the hardwood floor, as she goes down the stairs into the kitchen, where her two moms are waiting for her. 

“Luz! Are you ready for school? I made beast-con and scrambled cockatrice eggs for breakfast!”

Her mother greets her happily, as Eda makes a disgruntled noise, “I still don’t think she’s ready for school yet, hon’. Trust me, I went there, if she can’t make friends on her first day, she won’t be make friends at all,”

“Hush, Eda. I trust Luz. If she thinks she’s ready, then she’s ready, isn’t that right love?”

Luz only smiles at her mami, as she sticks a tongue out at Eda, who only sticks hers out in turn, “I can take care of myself momma. I’m a Clawthorne, I can handle middle school,” 

“Yeah, but remember Glandus? As much as I love Bumpykins, I don’t wanna burn down his school,”

“Then don’t! Besides, it’s been a couple years since then, I’ll be fine. Besides, I may have brewed a few smoke potions in preparation for today,”

Camilia chastised her daughter and wife as said daughter slapped each other’s hands under the table.

The clock in the living room connected to the kitchen chimed ominously, before Eda sits up from her seat, her hand still clutching a steaming mug of appleblood, “Welp, that’s my time to go. You know how to get there Luz?”

Luz sat up from her half eaten breakfast, before sticking out her hand, face scrunched in concentration, before drawing a circle in the air, and signaling downwards where a small black hole appeared. Luz relaxed her hand, wiping off a drop of sweat from her forehead and rubbing her palms on her bright yellow trousers, “Yup! Still got it!”

Eda took a second to examine the small black hole in the middle of the floor, before nodding her head proudly, “Now that’s a Clawthorne,”

“Luz! What have I said about opening portals in the house?”

Luz shot up, stuffed the rest of her breakfast in her mouth, before rushing upstairs for her bag and jumping down the hole, “Sorry can’t hear you, gotta go before I’m late! Bye Momma bye Mami!” was all she said before the portal closed and cut off her sentence midway.

Eda felt the stare of a thousand daggers looking at the back of her head, before a menacing voice spoke through her fear, “Edalyn,”

Eda rushed to the door, grabbing Owlbert and her cloak before shouting back, “Love you Honey! Be back soon! Pick up Luz once she’s done, school lets out at 2:30!” before shutting off the door, the thudding of her staff hitting the ground, and the whooshing of wind as her wife took off to the coven for today’s duties. 

Camilia only shook her head, sighing, and staring at the floorboards before drawing a circle in the air to fix them up, “Like mother like daughter,”

As Luz’s stomach turned at the flow of magic transferring her to the school’s back, she stumbled on her knees and hands, waiting for her head to stop spinning before standing up on wobbly legs, and deeply signing out, and exaggerated ‘phew!’ going through her lips. 

Making her way around the school to the front steps, she looks up at the large entrance of Hexside, School of Magic and Demonics. 

She went up the steps, looking at a nearby map of the front of the school, before heading to her locker. 

“467… 468… 469… 470!” 

Luz rushed up to her living locker, eyes looking at her curiously, before spotting her bright orange hair. 

Luz knew the lockers were sentient, from her previous visit she saw some poor kid getting halfway eaten by their locker, and Luz wondered how sentient they were. She looked around at the hallways before remembering her talk with Bump and why she got the locker she did.

_The Clawthorne family was notorious for their trouble during and outside of class. So for all Clawthorne, including the twins, we had them share one locker, just to make sure that their knack for trouble only affects one of our lockers instead of effecting one-fourth of the school._

_You’ve been teaching for that long?_

_I’ve been a teacher longer than being a principle Luz. I was teaching your mother and her sister and their father before them. I’ve known the bloodline of the Clawthornes and their knack of trouble longer than you’ll ever know, child._

With that thought in mind, Luz glanced right and left, behind her, before raising her hands and drawing two circles. 

_If this was Eda’s locker, then surely they have seen this type of magic before, right?_

As she drew two circles, her right leading with a bright orange, and the other leading white, the locker’s eye widened in surprise, as two orbs of light sprouted, the left one being slightly paler than the right. 

Bringing the left one closer to the front of her locker demon, the demon’s eye gaped at the small plight of warmth from the magical sphere, before opening up it’s mouth, ready for storage.

Luz dissipated the light, before moving any books not needed from her class to the locker demon's mouth, before hearing a small gasp behind her, “What was that?”

Luz turned around suddenly, swearing she heard her back crack, and looked towards two students. One was taller than the other, but slightly shorter than Luz, and stocky, with a pale skin. She wore glasses and her hair reached to her shoulders, small strands sticking out. Dark navy hair decorated her face, as she wore green track tunics with her hands clutching her books to her chest. 

The one next to her shorter, much shorter, looking like he just finished the fourth grade. His sleeves were light blue, same as his pants, signaling he was in the illusion track.

_An illusionist so young?_

He had a dark complexion, darker than Luz, and had dark grey hair, with small sections of it near his neck being slightly lighter than the rest of his hair, with a baby face that would’ve made Luz ‘aww’ out of delight if she wasn’t so shocked.

 _No one_ was supposed to see her wild magic in school. Do they even know what wild magic _is_?

“Uhh,” Luz began to stutter out, before the boy rushed over and grabbed her shoulders, her arms grabbing her shoulder back tightly.

“How did you do that? That locker hates _everyone_ that walks bye! Not even Principal Bump gives _anyone_ that locker. How did you get it to open?”

“Luz tussled her hair, and scratched her neck, anxiety creeping up her arms, “Umm, well- I, I was- am! Uh-”

And as if the Titan himself heard her fear filled pleas, the bell rang it’s awful screech, signaling class was about to start, “Ah! Look at that, guess class if starting! Sorry, but I have to go now, bye!” 

She quickly called before shaking her shoulders free from the boy, signaling her locker to close, before rushing out the hallways into Advance Potions 101 for the day. She heard the boy scream back at her, his high pitched yells screaming into the hallways, “But wait! What’s your name!?”

Luz quickly rushed down the class, her textbooks held tightly to her chest, heavily and calming her nerves. 

_They didn’t see the magic, or get near it to feel it’s heat. I’m fine, and Bump knows about my situation, surely he won’t tell the coven because I’m her daughter, right?_

It wasn’t long before she strides took her to her track class. Sure, she could’ve gone through one of the secret pathways, but she would first need to find the detention track to find the route of all entrees from the secret hallway of doors. 

She wonders if anyone else knows about it other than her. 

She shook her head, glancing at the clock, and jumping before heading in the class. 

She looked at a slip of paper on the front of her textbooks, taped with all the classes she had in chronological order, making sure that she wouldn’t miss a class. 

It was then that she noticed exactly how advanced her potions’ class was. 

As she stepped in, she was surrounded by faces that were older than her, bodies taller, and kids going through puberty. 

She was only 12, and yet she was surrounded by 14 year olds. 

“Ah, Luz Noceda, I was afraid that you would miss your first class. Please take a seat by the cauldron in the back, next to Barcus. Barcus, if you can?”

In the back of the class, a dog like creature barked up in attendance, signaling Luz who her class partner would be. There, the dog was brown with a broad but short snout, with glasses taped together in the middle, and a golden piercing on his left ear. His fur was tufted on his head, and leaned forward, looking at something on the desk after announcing where he was in the class. 

Thank _Titan,_ she knows animal speech. 

After Luz was dismissed to sit down, she faced away from all the kids older than her to take a seat near the canine student, before sticking her hand out, palm facing up, “Hi, I’m Luz Noceda, and I just transferred here today,”

Barcus looked up from a potions tome to stare at Luz, sniffing her fingertips, before placing his paw on top of her hand to shake. 

He barked lightly, as the two new cauldron mates started to converse with each other, both of them not worried about the class they were missing, they already knew most of this stuff based on self studying. 

Barcus learned about how Luz was able to learn about beast speak, and their many tongues. How she was homeschooled for the last few years by a retired potions professor, and that she didn’t have many friends growing up. 

Luz learned about how Barcus was constantly switching between potions and oracle tracks every other semester. He was sure he was going to get kicked out, before finally sticking with potions after the oracle professor got tired of them, and threatened to have a meeting with Bump to transfer him to the detention track.

Luz also found out that two of Barcus’ friends are in the detention track. One kept switching between Beast Keeping and Healing, the other Abominations and Plant. 

Luz wanted to know about his two friends. She also wanted to know about the detention track, which surprised Barcus the most. 

Afterall, Barcus was here his entire life. What could be so interesting about the detention track?

The detention track became very interesting during Lunch time. 

Barcus and Luz tend to have most classes together because of Luz’s advanced placement, unless she needs to learn history, which she takes with the rest of her grade level.

Luz was on guard however, glancing around and flinching whenever someone from the illusion of plant track walked by. 

Why?

But Barcus didn’t want to speak up against this. He may be a dog breed of witch, but he was raised to be polite, and spoke little words in forms of barks or howls. So he didn’t bring it up. 

The only time that Barcus could show his new friend the Detention Track, it was already lunch time. Normally, school would draw by slowly for Barcus, already knowing most of the subjects covered after numerous hours of self studying in the library nearby. 

Luz and Barcus were conversing quietly in the hallways, trying to not draw attention towards themselves, before heading towards the Detention Track. 

Barcus tapped on the door in a series of hits, all quiet, but loud enough to be heard through the door. After the last tap, the door opened quietly, where a timid boy was standing in the entrance. 

He was skinny, almost brittle, Luz would think. He had a long skinny face, with an equally long and skinny nose. His hair was messy and tousled, like he hasn’t brushed in days, and he had a dip in his lip, like he was born scared and anxious his entire life.

“W-Who’s there?”

Barcus barked quietly, as the boy in front of them looked down to see Barcus’ fur covered face. 

“Barcus! A-And a new person!” He quickly put his hand against his mouth, showing off his grey sleeves, almost blending in with the rest of his tunic, “Who are you?”

Barcus stepped up and spoke in small noises. 

_‘This is Luz,’_ Barcus spoke, ‘ _They are in my potions class. They are an advance kid, and they were wondering about you and Viney and the Detention Track,’_

The boy in front of them slightly trembled, before straightening his back and opening the door quietly, “Quiet, and quickly inside, before the teacher notices,”

Luz quickly stepped inside, seeing the teacher passed out with drool coming out of his mouth. She looked around and saw a girl in the class, a messy bun tied in a dark red cloth, tattered detention track clothing, and a fish hook coming out of her left ear and a pin keeping her hood together.

_Interesting, but cool fashion choice._

The girl looked at her with her dark green eyes, staring, before smiling, “Oh, the newbie, what she doing here, Barcus?”

The girl spoke with a slight accent, an eyebrow raising in her direction. Luz felt herself blush slightly, before coughing and speaking lightly, “I’m Luz Noceda. I’m a seventh year, and I’m in Barcus’ class,” 

The girl’s eyes widened in surprise before grinning broadly, “Nice, a prodigy eh?” 

Luz blushed even more, “Well, I was homeschooled, and my mom was an old potions professor,”

The girl’s eyes nodded, before widening, “Wait, did you say Noceda?”

_Frick._

“Uhh, my other mom is in the healing coven, but I studied healing in my old school before I was homeschooled,” 

“Eyy, a dual-trackie. Surprised you didn’t join the D-Track here,” 

“Eh, I figured that I would stick with potions like my momma, but I enjoyed healing. It was nice to help others, for a while,”

“Something happened?”

Luz felt her arm raise to the back of her neck, “More like what didn’t. I was bullied a lot back there. It was tolerable, but my momma is _super_ protective,”

“Huh, anyways, I’m Viney, and my timid friend over here is Jerbo. Barcus told us that you were interested in the Detention track. Why?”

Luz looked up, seeing she still had half an hour left, she looked to the chalkboard, and put on a determined face. 

“Because, I think I know something here that even you freshmen don’t,”

That caught onto the attention of the three students, as Luz went to one end of the board, picked up a piece of chalk, and started counting paces.

She muttered quietly under her breath, “8… 9… 10… 11… 12… 13….!” 

At the thirteenth number, she turned to the right harshly, starting from the right side of the board to near the end, quietly passing the teacher, still snoring into the abyss, sleeping like the dead. 

At the turn, she raised the chalk to the board, drawing a perfect square, and drawing a keyhole in the square. 

She tapped on it softly, before glowing a white hue, and opening into a passageway big enough for a person to fit through. She raised her foot before entering the hidden door through the board, before looking back at the shocked faces of her peers, “Well, are you coming?”

Lilith would recount tale after tale of the trouble within the walls, all hidden under the campus staff noses. 

How they would decorate the walls with spray paint, how the Detention Track, which previously was a track where you would learn nothing, became a track where you could learn _everything._

Luz showed them the founder of the pocket dimension of doors, where Luz revealed she was actually Edalyn Clawthorne’s daughter, Luzura Clawthorne-Noceda, why her hair was dyed orange, and tips she learned on wild magic. Eventually, the Owlet nickname would be passed down to the Track Kids, which would call her Owlet or Prince Calamity when they passed by each other on hallways. 

She and Barcus would become the top students in their potions’ class, always playfully teasing and competing with each other about who would get the highest score in their next exam. They would normally tie, but Barcus would get her beat by a percentage or two. 

Viney and Jerbo would learn everything, but would stick to classes of their preferred tracks, and occasionally say hello to the two potion students from a secret passage from the ceiling or the floor tile below their seats, always passing notes to each other about their classes and new lessons they learned. 

Amity and the twins, now with the company of King, would listen to tales about Luz. How the trouble she caused was compared to Eda’s, how she would cause mischief and spread her antics everywhere she went.

About the proudest look ever seen on Eda’s face when Luz came home that day. Telling her all about school and how she met a couple of Detention Track-ies, how she showed them the secret room of doors, and how they would learn all sorts of new magic since they could spy on the nine tracks.

She recounted how Eda told Lilith all of this, all while sipping her tea with the biggest smile on her face, her eyes filled with joy. It reminded her of their Hexside days, competing to be the best, prodigies in the potion track. 

Lilith wondered if Amity could be that happy too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS FRICKER WAS 13 PAGES LONG AND 100 WORDS AWAY FROM BEING 7000, IT BROKE THE RECORD FOR BEING THE LONGEST CHAPTER.  
> I hope the next chapter, ( which i'll be working on soon i swear ) won't take so much time or would be so long, but honestly I'm just glad ya'll stuck around this long. I am so sorry for the wait, and it's been almost a week, but the quarter is ending and I hope I'll have more time to continue working.  
> If you guys want too, ( because both me and my beta are excited for it ) I was wondering if you would want to see more stories on Luz's adventures with the D-track kids as short stories, like my "To be a Blight" story.  
> I'll update that soon, I swear, maybe when I'm done with the next chapter.  
> But I'm still SO SORRY I made ya'll wait like, more than a WEEK for this chapter, thank you all for sticking around!  
> Sorry for blasting off Willow and Gus, the original chapter was suppose to include them, but by the time I realized this had the PERFECT set up for our multi-track kids, I just HAD to take the opportunity.  
> They will come again next chapter, I promise. Perhaps Luz could finally answer some of Gus' questions by then.  
> Anyways, thank you for reading this TANK of a word dump, and I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible.  
> Thank you for reading!  
> -Nonny


	8. Willow Trees and Copycats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity and the twins are slowly adjusting to life in the Isles easier than expected. While there are certain ghastlies and ghoulies running around amok in the Isles, a surprising few of them ever tried to actually cause harm to the Blights, and even fewer actually got away with it.  
> When the the most dangerous person they come across today was a wizard talking about 'chosen ones' while delivering potions.  
> But when they had to tackle getting King out of a tree he got himself stuck in, they were unaware of the witchlings following them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one isn't that special. You get introduced to some new characters, and then original characters, and that's about it.  
> It just mostly filler and took me SO much longer to finish than it needed to be, so sorry for the delay!  
> BY THE WAY- THIS IS A PLUG!  
> Go check out my other work Moonlight Magic (https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307132) where it's filler and pining when Luz brings her gang into the human world for the first time to go check out Halloween traditions until they get dragged into a party they didn't sign up for!  
> Anyways, this chapter isn't necessary, but it does include characters you'll see on the next chapter where we will finally get back on the cannon.  
> Next up, "I Was A Teenage Abomination" SWAP STYLE!  
> That should come out sooner, hopefully, but do read the end notes of this chapter! IT'S IMPORTANT!  
> Anyways, enjoy!  
> -Nonny

Luzura Clawthorne-Noceda, is someone who you would not want to call fragile.

Living as a kid celebrity, the known figure that is her mother Edalyn Clawthorn-Noceda and a pretty famous healer Camila Clawthorne-Noceda, there would be countless times where Luz was either followed, fangirled, or flaunted over for the mere fact that she was just living. 

Her time at school was her only safe haven. 

There would be numerous people and students who would show off their money and power that their parents gained over the years, or stole. Kids that would bring their big, fancy surnames in the middle of an argument, even if any fact they give is undoubtable false. 

They lived in the middle of a guarded castle on a throne made of gold, completely blind to the world around them. As well as refusing to take part of the world that doesn’t cater to their entire being. 

But not Luz. 

If someone in school were getting bullied or harassed, Luz would step in. If a deadly potion was about to go off because two dumb kids were playing monkey in the middle, Luz would just spell it and give it back to the original user before these  _ dumb  _ kids decided to make a bomb in the middle of Potions 101. If two kids were having a dumb argument that would start to escalate into a full on witches duel, then Luz would step in, create ice spikes in the middle of their feet, and tell them to take the fight outside on the grudgby field instead of the highschool’s cafeteria because  _ some of us are trying to eat here _ . 

Luz was a character you could rely on. She would be there to step in when things start getting a little too hot for the school walls to handle. She would be there for any emergency, not just potions. 

So when the entire school populace is affected during the week-long absence that is granted to a single Luz Noceda every month, the entire rich-kid populace would take advantage of her absence. 

Aka, by being huge dicks. 

“Watch it loser!” 

“Out of the way nerd,”

“Hey horse-face, get lost, you smell like griffin’s breath,”

The hallways are filled with students, all in colors signifying their track. 

But the students part from the hallways as three people walk by. 

When the school’s guardian is away, the hounds come out of their dens as they prowl the ground, looking for a hunt. 

Bella Gaudy, a boarman, heiress to one of the Boiling Isles’ most well known mining families. They dig and sell countless gems, as they practically own caves that reside in the deepest part of the Titan’s kidney. She walks with her dreadlocks flowing behind her, a golden ring hooking onto her nose, and personality radiating overconfidence and foolish naivety. Her red sleeves decorate her form, holding a harp in one hand, and scrolling through her Penstagram in the other. 

She follows behind a girl with bird wings tucked into her back, a book in her hands. Her talons clicking against the tiled floor and her lion tail swishing behind her. Dixie Machiavellian, one of the illusionist smartest students. Her glasses hang on her nose, her pointy ears twitching ever-so-often as the boar behind her laugh at a post or pluck a string on her instrument that she seems to carry to bed with. Bright blue colors help decorate her figure, even if her white feathers adorn her face clearly, laced with a bored expression. 

“Honestly, Zoey, I don’t even understand why you make us walk around like this for the past two days. Why can’t we just sit down already?”

“Yeah, Zo-Zo. My feet are getting tired, and I’m getting motion sickness from skipping and reading my scroll all morning!”

“At least you’re wearing shoes,” 

“Shut up, both of you!” 

Zoey Avarice, the star grudgby captain after her former captain left her post and stepped down. Against all well wishes, they made Zoey captain because of her cunning tactical mind. But no one can forget how much of a jerk she is off the field. 

Yellow sleeves haunt her. Always reminding her she’s second best. Her family of the Minotaur species are a very well known family. As most Minotaurs are known as the working class, her family practically owns the working class, as her father is one of the head leaders of the Construction side of the Emperor’s coven. 

She remembers and misses the brown sleeves that she wore with pride. But ever since that  _ damn Clawthorne _ decided to out herself that they were part of one of the most powerful, in terms of sheer  _ force _ , families in the Isles’, her parents made her switch. 

She now wears yellow sleeves. Always a constant reminder she’s  _ second best _ . She couldn’t even become grudgby captain on her own terms. 

The horned girl seethes with anger, almost deciding on ripping those colored sleeves from her forearms for what seemed to be the 100th time that month. 

She absolutely  _ despises  _ Luz with a passion of a thousand suns. 

But she cools, breathes in deeply, and breathes out hot enough to steam, turning back to her entourage, “Both you, be quiet, you’re giving me a headache and it’s barely even first period,”

Dixie just looked at her with that same uncaring expression, “Well, maybe if you explained to us why were walking around the school grounds aimlessly, then maybe we wouldn’t be causing quite a tantrum,” She flips her silver hair, her bangs framing her face as her point-tail flips from one shoulder to another.

“Were walking around because this is the week that  _ Luzura _ is away. Meaning, we can claim our social dominance and show them who really controls the school,”

She turns away, staring into the hallways with no target, unconsciously going to her locker, “This entire school is twirling around that girl’s pinky finger, and they don’t even realize it! Even the faculty! But not us,”

She harshly jabs at her locker, the locker demon yowling before opening their mouth with a whimper. She grabs her textbooks for her next class, History, a class she shares with Luzura. 

She scowls at the reminder, before smirking, “And while she’s away on her get away trip, this school will learn to cower before she gets back. Imagine coming back after a single week, and everyone you knew hates you. Wouldn’t that be something?” 

She draws a small illusion, pulling her hand through and testing out different nail types. 

“Plus, we could try pranking that locker of her’s. Who knows what would happen when your locker suddenly got bugged with griffin breath, hmm?”

“Or, you could just sit back and not be a nuisance for the next five days?”

Widening her eyes, her head sharply turned to the voice. 

“Ugh, it’s  _ you _ ,”

Standing before the minotaur was a stocky girl, only barely shorter than her, but she steeled the horned girl with a gaze of ice. 

Willow Park was the plant’s track top student. She usually sticks to the greenhouse, but during the days Luz can’t protect the school, her right-hand-gal usually sticks up to the bullies that flock the school. Her green sleeves cascade down her shoulders over her forearms, crossed in front of her as she levels Zoey with a cool gaze, unbothered. 

She hates that about her. Willow doesn’t even know about the work the rest of the rich families have to do in order to maintain status. She flocks around, even with her fathers as a part of the working class, one in a plant store, the other in a bakery, but because of her ties to Luz she’s able to walk around like she’s the latest news. 

“Oh look at that, it’s half-witch Willow Park, tell me, shouldn’t you be holed up in your greenhouse like a hermit? Careful, I’d watch the petunias if I were you. Who knows what kind of diseases would plague them if left unattended,”

“And I’d be careful of the snap-dragons that would gladly bite on anything nearby. I heard they were teething around this time. I’d say watch out, but who knows? I might invite you over to the greenhouse to help me water them, if only so that my flowers would have something nice and  _ dense _ to chew on while their petals are molting,” 

Zoey snarled, her canines flashing as her ears twitch in annoyance, “I’d watch what you say, _ Park _ , you wouldn’t want me tarnishing your father’s little bakery business now would you?”

“It's a shame for something as petty as that to show up on the news, however. Whatever would the populace think that the famous Avarice family did something as petty as running a simple, loving family business to dept, all for what? Just because their youngest is grumpy and getting bullied at school?”

Zoey turned on her heel, looking down as the small, dark skinned witchling in front of her.

“I wouldn’t butt heads with her today, Porter, she woke up on the wrong side of the bed today,”

“Shut it, Dixie,”

Augustus Porter was son of one of the famous reporters in the Isles, always out following the Emperor’s Coven as they trail latest news to spread across the homes of the many families that live on the dead Titan.

Augustus was a brilliant illusionist, remaining as one of the top witches in the whole illusion track, only second to Dixie. However, what makes him frightening is his age. While most of Dixie’s peers tend to be older, as she moved to one of the advanced classes, Augustus followed right behind her, being the youngest witch to attend a class three years ahead of the rest of the students around his age. He himself is two years younger than the rest of the freshmen in his grade, however, if rumors were to be believed, he would be transferring to a more challenging class by the beginning of the next semester, one ahead of Dixie. 

His dark skin is a contrast from the bright blue sleeves and pants, signifying his track. The once joyful illusionist, now serious and cold when in the company of anyone else but Luz.

During the days of pre-Luz, they would pick on Gus. Him being younger, a prodigy in his track, back when he was the only 10-year old in the seventh year illusionist class. Students would always mock him for his age, as well as his voice when it was, and still is, high-pitched and squeaky. Not to mention his friendship with Half-Witch Willow, back when she was enrolled in the abomination track. She couldn’t summon a single abomination, barely one that can stand. However, luckily for her, she was able to transfer into the plant track. But her past reputation still made her a target for harassment.

But of course, all of that changed when  _ Clawthorne _ came to the school to continue the family name. 

Zoey doesn’t know what made Augustus so confident all of a sudden, but she  _ hates  _ it. 

These kids, they didn’t even have to try to get to the top. They were just charity cases. They didn’t do anything to deserve the status they had in Hexside. To have everyone wrapped around their thumbs. What did they do? Why was it so easy for them, just because they were Luzura’s friends? Because being  _ nice _ created a gateway to power? 

Well, that won’t last. 

Not on her watch. 

“You two, I’d watch your back if I were you. Once we get out of this school, you are going to  _ wish  _ you hadn’t messed with me. You’re going to pay,  _ all three of you _ . Luzura might not be here right now, but don’t even think that just because her two  _ cronies _ decided to have voice will stop me,”

With that, she harshly grabbed her books, punched her locker, which closed with a sharp ‘ _klack!_ ’ and walked away, Dixie and Bella following behind her.

Dixie and Bella shared a look, Bella nervously rubbing a hand through the dark fur over her cheek, and Dixie ruffling and relaxing the silver feathers on her forearms. 

“Honestly Zoey, why even bother? You know how stubborn Clawthorne and company are when it comes to ‘teasing’ other students,”

Zoey slowed her walk to a stand still, she looked over her shoulder, her hands gripping so tightly on the yellow fabric that it threatened to rip apart from the force. Zoey exhaled shakily, “I know. But I’m an  _ Avarice _ . This school is supposed to work with only the strongest of students. And my peers are supposed to be respectable witches with  _ power and skill _ . Not luck and charity,”

Dixie’s eyebrows curved, a saddened expression on her face. She walked forward, followed by the boar-witch behind, and placed a hand on Zoey’s right shoulder, “I know. We know, Zoey,”

Zoey looked back, before looking forward, her eyes narrowing on a girl in front of her. Pink hair and three eyes, wearing green sleeves and trousers. Her hair was braided, going over one shoulder, grumbling lowly about a flower pot they were holding. 

Zoey breathed in and exhaled, her hands fisting at her sides, one slowly bursting into flame, “Come on girls. Looks like we still have some weak students who need  _ tutoring _ ,”

The screeching of the demon ringing through the halls and classrooms of Hexside, signaling the end of the day’s classes. Students flooded the hallways and outside court, eager to get to any extra curricular activities scheduled for the end of the day, or to get home, or to flood the streets of the Bonesborough Marketplace, filled with merchants that sells all kinds of items, from food to furniture, clothing to caskets, almost anything can be sold in one of the Isles’ most bustling outside markets. 

Coven guards walk through the streets in their white uniforms and crow’s mask, hassling merchants or the occasional thief from breaking a law of sorts established by Emperor Belos. 

There is where we see two students, an excited young boy with dark skin in a dark tunic and hood, his undershirt wrapped around his waist, his blue sleeves tied in the middle. Beside him, a taller stocky girl, with her hair pulled into a bun behind her, cleaning her glasses before tucking them over her shirt, squinting through the crowds to keep an eye on the boy, ready to explode in excitement, “Slow down Gus! You don’t want to attract so much attention to yourself! I’m pretty sure the Raven Lady already tried to be apprehended at least once this week! You don’t want Luz’s Aunt to get arrested  _ again _ do you?”

The boy named ‘Gus’ turned to his friend, his smiling blinding, “That may be, but she’s the only witch in the entire Isles that has a reliable source of human artifacts to sell! The club is going to freak out when I bring them next week! And besides, aren’t you curious about the type of person Luz’s bonded is? Maybe we can learn something about them from the types of items they use!

“Also, aren’t you the one whose been nagging her for  _ juicy  _ information? You know Luz won’t tell us  _ anything _ , Willow! So if they can’t tell us anything, we’ll just find the information by ourselves instead!” 

Willow shook her head, rolling her eyes as they made their way to the Raven Lady’s stand of odd trinkets taken from the Human realm. 

As the two approached the Raven Lady, Gus almost ripped Willow’s arm off in his eagerness, “Come on, Willow! She’s right there!” 

“Exactly, and she is clearly going nowhere,” 

And just as the words were spoken out of her mouth, a small pale hand reached from inside the Raven Lady’s tent to grab at her robe, and pull her in, disappearing from the duo’s sights.

“Nevermind, she’s going somewhere,”

“Miss Lilith!” 

The two Hexside students quickly rushed over the tent, trying to figure out what it was that took Lilith to suddenly. They rushed over to the stand, ducking and lifting their heads high enough for their eyes to see over the desk where Lilith would usually command the stand. There, they saw Lilith, with her back turned, facing three shadowy figures. From what Willow could tell, the two on the end were the taller ones, with the one in between them being a little less than half a head shorter. Her ears swivelled and twitched, trying to pick up any sound from the inside of the tent. 

“Do you hear anything, Willow?” 

“Shush!” 

Willow brought out her glasses, putting them on and adjusting them, trying to pick up on any indication on who the three mysterious figures inside the tent could be.

“... You know it isn’t safe to be out here! And where is King? Isn’t he supposed to be escorting you three across to get these potions delivered?” 

“That’s the thing! King climbed a tree and we can’t get him down! And he refuses to jump off, saying that he’d rather get carried instead of risking his ‘poor legs of breaking’,”

“And none of us ever climbed a tree. Our parents would  _ murder us  _ if we got any of our clothes dirty playing outside,”

“So to say, we’re kinda stuck having to go to you to get him down. Or at least find something to lure him down,”

From what Willow could pick up, there three different voices, apart from Lilith, two sounding like girls, and one sounding like a boy. 

“And from the books we’ve read, there isn't any magic we could use yet. Not like we know any way to even use that type of magic,” 

_ They can’t use magic? _

They could hear Lilith breathe out a sigh, exasperatedly, before looking behind her.

Willow grabbed Gus so they could duck more out of sight, behind the table. To any onlooker, they would look like two weird kids, maybe trying to steal something from the Raven Lady. But Bonesborough being Bonesborough, no one batted an eye.

They could hear Lilith walk over, grumble something, before stuffing her hand in a container, bringing out something that sounded like it was wrapped in a human material called ‘plastic’, a type of material that Gus studied the components of. 

“Here, show him this. Maybe it would be enough of an incentive to get him down,”

“A ring-pop?” 

“Is it really going to fool him that it’s jewelry?”

“If it doesn’t convince him it’s jewelry, we can say it’s candy,”

“It says it expired three years ago, Ed,”

“At least we aren’t lying,” 

“But we’re going to get into even more trouble if we poison our caretaker’s roommate,”

“Nothing a few belly scratches won’t solve. You worry too much Em, and he’s a demon! I’m sure he can handle a little case of the rumblies,” 

“Not until you realize he probably has the immune system of a cat,”

_ A cat? Wait, are they- _

“And what is that supposed to imply?”

“What it means, my dear older brother, is that he’s probably going to throw up while we’re selling these potions,”

The sound of clinking glass knocking against each other sound through the tent, making Willow twitch her ears at the uncomfortable noise.

“Just make sure you stay out of sight, and keep your hoods up,”

“Thank you for the cloaks by the way, Miss Lilith. You’re a really good seamstress,”

There was a second’s pause before a small huff of laughter was heard, “why thank you Amity. Make sure to keep your siblings in check,”

“Will do ma’am,”

“Hey!”

The voices left, presumably through the other side of the tent. Willow picked up Gus from behind the stand, “You wait here, I’m going to go see who those three were,” 

“There were three of them!?”

“Just keep Lilith busy!”

Willow turned the corner, just as she heard the awkward conversation starter. ‘ _ Ah! Miss LiIith! I haven’t seen you in so long! Tell me, anything new to buy? _ ’ before winding around to the back of the tent, trying to get a glance of who Lilith was talking too.

She dashed another corner, now behind the tent and peering down the cliff that showcases the rest of Bonesborough, before glancing quickly around. 

She caught a quick splash of dark colors, three figures with hoods on, and took a guess that those three were who Lilith was talking too. She raised her hand in the air to draw a circle in the air, a bright green hue tracing her finger, before a giant flower bud surrounded her, and pulled her to the ground. 

She quickly popped up behind the trees separating the townsfolk from the forest neighboring. She got out of the flowerbud, and spelled it away, making it go back underground, only leaving the cracking of the ground as the only sign it was there. Placing a hand on the tree in front of her, and creating one more spell circle, the tree seemed to use its branches as arms, surrounding the girl as she stepped on to climb up the tree. The tree’s branches lifted back into place, the girl still hanging on them, and hid in the leaves, keeping her eye on three figures covered in their cloaks. 

Her siblings were idiots. 

Yes, the twins might as well be the children of Loki himself with the amount of mischief they create. Those two would definitely bring the world’s end if they were allowed a chainsaw and a flamethrower simultaneously. Sometimes, Amity wonders how it was they managed to not burn down their mountain home, or at least set fire to the kitchen. 

Although, they probably had before. She just wasn’t there to witness it. 

Eh, it was probably for the better she wasn’t there. 

But now though, they were absolute idiots. 

She reached up to grab her hood and pull it over her face even more so, breathing out with a tired huff, “I can’t believe you two thought it was a good idea to chase him up a tree!”

“We didn’t think he would actually get stuck! We just thought he would act like a cat, not actually get stuck up there like one!” 

“Maybe shout a little louder for everyone to hear? From what Lilith told us, there isn't exactly anything here like cats,”

“This world doesn’t have cats!? What kind of cruel world is this!?”

“Who knows. Maybe there actually were cats, but they were banished. Ever wondered why it seemed the old Egyptians praised cats in all their murals?” 

“Wasn’t it because they would protect the homes of the people there?” 

“Well, knowing that they were worshiped as magical creatures, and knowing that apparently giraffes are demons, maybe cats are actually magic,” 

Emira and Edric looked at each other before shrugging their shoulders in sync, each other making a sound of confusion.

“Well, no point in it now. We gotta get King down before he hurts himself trying to eat a two-headed bird,”

All three of them stopped suddenly in their tracks, before all shivering from the bottom up, all with a disgusted look on their face, “Yeah, let’s get him down before he does  _ that _ again,” 

All three of them walked down the trail, slightly trailing off the course where the trail leads to the rest of Bonesborough, to a tree where a shaky King is trembling on top of one of the many branches, being shouted at by a two-headed bird, standing protectively over a nest with speckled eggs in it.

“Damn, we’re too late,” 

King was looking around frantically, before setting his sights on the Blight siblings, “You! Minions! Get me down from here before this  _ demon _ murders me!”

“King, you are a demon,” 

“Get me down!” 

“Ed, the ring-pop?”

Edric scrambled around in his cloak pockets, before getting out a piece of candy covered in plastic. He put his hand over his heart, bowing dramatically with one of his arms reached out behind him, “Oh King! My liege! If you get yourself down from there, I would gladly offer you a delectable human treat full of sugar!”

“It’s also a treasured piece of jewelry,” Emira added.

You could see the pupils in King’s eyes expanding, his purple irises almost nowhere to be seen as his pupils expand. He quickly scrambled, his back legs kicking the bird behind him in the face, before jumping off with a squeal. The sudden sound caused Edric to lift up his head, only to have King land on his face, claws scrambling to grip onto his skin, causing his hood to fall off. 

“Agh! King!”

As they both tumble down, Emira burst into laughter at her brother’s misfortune. 

Amity just sighs, before grabbing King by the collar, “You can get your treat later. We gotta get these potions sold first, remember?” 

“Nyeh! Of course I do! Now put me down!” 

“Whatever you wish,” before Amity lets go of King’s collar, making him fall unceremoniously onto the ground.

She ignored the disgruntled noises made by the demon behind her, before lifting the sack of potions over her shoulder, and walking down the trail into Bonesborough, unaware of the witchling following her. 

“Come on guys. Ed, put back on your hood, let’s just get this over with,”

“Thank you for your purchase!”

As the last potion from the sack was handed to the buyer, all three Blights sighed in relief. 

“Finally! We’re done!”

“Ugh, my back is killing, me, you guys are cruel for making me carry the rest of the potions,”

“We did our turns, and Mittens carried it for the first part. It was only fair she chose who would carry the it the rest of the time during the sales,”

“Yeah, but as I was carrying the potions, I was also carrying a King! And he’s heavy for someone so tiny,”

“Don’t worry Ed, next time Em will carry it,”

“Betrayal!” 

They all bickered quietly to themselves, walking towards the library in Bonesborough, “Whatever, let’s just get to the library already,” 

King made a noise of disgust, “Ugh, gross, knowledge,” 

“Yeah, I’m probably going to skip out on today’s session. I’m actually kind of tired,” 

Emira and Amity looked back towards their brother, “Really? You can just sit while we go through the books,”

“Nah, besides, someone needs to get this little guy home,”

“Nyeh! I am not your little guy!” King tried to push away Edric’s hand as it rubbed through his back fur, before relaxing into it, “Actually, nevermind,” 

“It’s okay. Just make sure you read enough for all three of us then! Oh, and don’t skip out on any of the plant stuff for me!” 

As Edric turned away to head back to the Raven House, his sisters looked towards each other and smiled, before walking in.

The library was a safe place for the Blights. Lilith was always known as a good student towards all her years of school. Even during the times where she was wanted, the librarian was always fond of Lilith, if anything because she would be the one to actually return her books in perfect condition and on time. 

Turns out, that favoritism came back to the Blights, as all three of them were, in the simplest term, huge nerds. 

Amity was genuinely and naturally curious about anything she doesn’t know yet. Anything and everything about the magical world intrigued her, and if something intrigued her, she would do anything to learn more about it. She picked this up from her father, who was a researcher of science and history before serving in the army, and eventually becoming a businessman. 

Her twins, however, fell in love with the natural science that flooded the world. 

Edric was always a good cook, during the times he actually didn’t blow up the kitchen while their parents were away, and would always study on cooking books and natural foods. He idolized Gordan Ramsey, and would watch Uncle Roger on YouTube for the laughs and advice he gives in his videos. 

Eventually, he grew up with his love of food to go into any science in botany. He would study the way different plants grow, in what conditions, and how they would. Living in California, while the pollution rates were not that _ bad _ , they also weren’t good. This sparked his research in finding different ways to stop air pollution, as well as ways plants affect the environment with lessening global warming. 

This would spark something in him that would continue to grow during his days in boarding school with Emira. While they both excelled in their science classes, Edric was a trailblazer in his botany extracurriculars. 

Emira, who also loved science, preferred the medical side of it.

It started out as just learning anatomy to help herself and Amity draw better. Learning the shapes and sizes and proportions of the body and different animals that they both liked to draw. Then it became a side hobby, if only to chastise her brother about the possible side effects he would receive when he decided he wanted to lick something off the floor for the hell of it. 

It started as a joke, but more and more she became more intrigued in the body system. How it worked against sickness, the natural defense mechanism. Out of spite, she learned every part of the cellular immune system and bodily defenses against most sickness and how to detect signs of them after she got the worse of a flu, and couldn’t get out of bed for three days. 

She hated feeling weak. She hated seeing her family weak, her friends. And when it became a childish dream she were to become a medical researcher or doctor, more and more she seemed likely to actually join the medical field as a profession.

And as a bonus, anyone who said science is lame would get a punch to the face. 

So the moment the Blight siblings found a library not far away from their current home, they were ecstatic to delve into all the books the building stored. 

King was grumpy about that fact that all of his roommates were  _ ‘huge dorky nerds _ ’ and that he was the only one with any actual reading taste, even though his reading level was the level of a third grader. 

Either way, his words didn’t stop the three humans from flooding into the library, who were given free library cards when they shared their relation with the infamous ‘Raven Lady’ and were given reading recommendations on the spot, human or not. 

Clearly, the librarian was completely biased. Not that Amity and twins were complaining. 

‘ _ Crack!’  _

“Emira!”

“Hey it just fell off! Not my fault!” 

“Above you!” 

“Agh!” 

“Uh, hey, hey- HEY!”

“Get off the book if it’s flying away then!”

“The romance section? Really Mittens?” 

“I don’t judge you for your Dork Diaries back in the human realm now did I?”

“YOU SAID YOU WOULDN’T MENTION IT!”

“Thank God that the librarian likes us,” 

“Thank God that librarian likes Miss Lilith,” 

In front of the two sisters, stood an entire bookcase on its side with half of the books falling out, and the other half on the shelves, with monster parts sticking out of them. 

“So, umm,” 

“Yeah, should we?” Emira looked toward her sister, her face a mix of uncomfortable and scared while using one hand to point at the fallen bookshelf, and the other gesturing towards the librarian. 

“I have no idea,” 

Emira slowly back away, “What if, we just leave…” 

Slowly, as the two humans back away, something behind them makes them trip over their ankles. 

They fell on their back against the ground, looking up in time to see roots coming out of the ground, and fixing the shelf to make it stand upright against the wall. 

The vines separate, as they pick up all the books and place them back onto the shelf in the exact order they were before, the only two empty spaces being the two books Amity and Emira picked up before retreating as the shelf fell over. 

Looking up, they hear a sudden voice behind them, “Normally, witches would levitate the books off instead of climbing the actual shelf. But I suppose it can’t be help when your born without magic,” 

They both turned their heads fast enough they could almost hear a crack, looking up at a witch with green sleeves, dark navy hair pulled into a bun, and cleaning their glass, acting as if nothing happened.

_ Frick. _

“Right, so um, guess we’ll make our leave then! Thank you for fixing the shelf, but we certainly don’t want to continue getting in your way, so we’ll just, head to the non-fiction isle,” Emira quickly grabbed Amity’s hand, pulling her up while almost dislocating her shoulder in the process, and proceeded to book it across the library. 

They could only make it so far before vines sprouted out of the ground and grabbed onto their ankles, lifting them in the air.

“Yeah, I’m afraid you two aren’t going anywhere,”

The Blight sisters were hung upside down, their cloaks falling off their heads low enough for the navy-haired girl to take a look at the two, before gasping and dropping the sisters onto their backs. 

“Okay, yeah, you both will have some explaining to do,” 

Amity and Emira gulped nervously,  _ Oh, man. _

The two humans followed the witch girl into a secluded isle in the romance section of the library. The witch took a seat at an armchair, and gestured to the two Blights to take a seat at the couch across from them, which they both did, albeit hesitantly. 

The girl went into her pocket before taking out a pair of glasses to put on, adjusting and scrubbing off any smudges at the glass with a napkin, before putting them back on to examine Amity and her sister. They stayed silent for an hour, the witchling raising an eyebrow and squinting at them before sighing and collapsing back into her chair. 

“So, you two are humans, correct?” 

Amity and Emira looked at each other, hazel eyes glancing, unsure of what to say before the witch spoke up again, “You don’t have to hide it anymore, I already saw your ears. And unless you are witches who used illusion magic  _ just _ so that you can look like a  _ human _ of all things would be crazy and beyond me. But because of how you didn’t even try to get out of my plant magic, I’m just going to assume you both are human,” 

Amity and Emira took one more glance, before sighing and removing their hoods, showing their ears on display, “Yes were humans, and as far as I know you don’t  _ eat _ humans, right?” 

The girl only looked at them, eyes wide and blinking before stuttering into a fit of giggles, “What!? No! Of course not!”

The girl only continued to laugh, before finally calming herself down, and drawing a circle into the air. A floating scroll popped up to unroll itself, as the girl scrolled down and started typing something onto the scroll.

_ Guess that’s the witch equivalent to a phone, _

“What are you doing?” 

“Contacting my friend. That shop you were in, the ‘Raven Lady’s Merchandise’? My friend is a regular there. President of the Human Appreciation Society club we have at school. We actually heard you two, and someone else I think? Talk to Miss Lilith before you left. My friend didn’t know if you were human so I told him to stay there and distract Miss Lilith as I go watch you two- three?- and see if you were actually humans,” 

The Blights took a minute to process her words, before Emira looked wide-eyed and angry, “Wait, so you’ve been  _ spying _ on us?! For how long!” 

The girl shushed at them, pointing to the librarian’s desk in the front of the library, before gesturing with her hand to lower down their voice, “Shush! You don’t want the librarian to hear you, do you?” 

Amity crossed her arms over her chest, raising her nose, “Actually, we are in the special care of Miss Lilith and the librarian actually likes us, and knows we're human. So you don’t have anything against us here,” 

That caught the witch in front of them off guard for a second, before sighing and pushing her glasses up, “That may be the case here, but to everyone else, you’re an outsider. So I suggest being careful who you tell you’re a human,” 

That caught Amity, before making her flush a little with anger, “Well,  _ excuse _ me, but I don’t actually take to kindly to people who  _ stalk  _ us and start  _ interrogating  _ us right after dropping us from 5 feet off the ground,” 

The witch actually started to fidget in her seat, “Sorry, but you were running! How else was I supposed to stop you?” 

“Maybe by trying to talk instead of grabbing us by our ankles?” 

The witch started, opening her mouth, before sighing and shaking her head, “All right, maybe I  _ over exaggerated _ a little bit, and I’m sorry for doing that to you before trying to talk to you first, truce for now?” 

Amity looked at Emira, seeing her gesture to the witch with her head,  _ Your call _ . 

Amity sighed, and looked back towards the witch, “Fine, truce. For now. To make it up with us, you can start by telling us your name and why you followed us,” 

The girl smiled, before it fell and puffed her chest, “I’m Willow Park. I’m a student at Hexside, and I followed you because I wanted to know if you were actually human. My friend and I heard you talking to Miss Lilith about a ‘ring-pop’ and cats, so I had my suspicions,”

“Who’s your friend?” 

“His name is Gus Porter, although he only allows his friends to call him Gus. His actual name is Augustus Porter, and he also goes to Hexside along with me,” 

“Was he the one you told to stay while you spied on us?” 

“Yeah he was. But I told him I found you, so he should be coming soon,” 

“Wait, why did you want him to come here?” 

“Uhh, well-”

“Willow!”

A sudden voice came through the rows of bookshelves, a boy who couldn’t be older than 12 came rushing to them, before coming to a halt in front of the trio. 

“Gus, these are the humans,” 

Gus looked at them with squinted eyes, before coming to stand beside Willow, “Their names?” 

Amity took that as a sign to speak up, “I’m Amity, and this is my sister Emira,” 

“Older, sister,” 

Amity glanced up at her sister, who was staring down Augustus, looking towards him to see the same expression on his face, “Umm, yeah, my older sister,” 

Augustus breathed in, before lighting up like a Christmas tree, “Wait so you’re actually humans!?” 

“Gus! Not so loud,” 

“Sorry,” 

That caught both of the Blights off guard. They took a glance at each other to see the two presumably friends bicker at each other about inside voices. 

_ Well, huh. _

“So you’re really human?” 

“Yes, me and my siblings are the only humans we know are here in the Isles,” 

Augustus put a hand on his chin, “Well, that makes sense. Humans aren’t even supposed to know this place existed. We normally use the human world to get rid of any demons that harass us too often, like the Giraffes a long time ago. And those big monkeys,”

Amity looked at him quizzically, “You mean the apes?”

“Yes! We got rid of those things when the portals were first created!” 

Amity shared a glance with Emira, wide eyes, before clearing her throat, “Alright. Well, we better get going soon,”

“Yeah. It’s getting pretty late, and I’m pretty sure we were supposed to head back to the house and hour ago,” 

Emira went to check on her phone at the time, before it was quickly snatched out of her hands by dark ones instead.

“A human scroll! Look at it Willow! It can’t even levitate! What do you do with it?”

It was snatched back from his hands by Emira’s, a deadly look on her face as Gus chuckled nervously, “Sorry! Sorry, got a bit  _ too _ excited,” 

“A  _ bit _ ?”

He just chuckled nervously, taking a quick glance at Willow,  _ Help! _

Willow sighed and put away her glasses, “Sorry about Gus, he is a human enthusiast. It’s not like we see a human everyday,” 

“Well, looks like we're going to have to adjust now that it seems that we’ll be living here for a while,” Emira crossed her arms to and looked towards her sister, who nodded. 

“If I may, why are you here?” 

That caught both of the Blights off guard. They looked to each other, their eyes unsure and hesitant, before Emira spoke up, “Well, it’s boring in the human realm. The only thing that they teach you there is calculus and statistics. No one wants to learn that. But here, this world is interesting. Makes us want to stick around,” 

Willow took a glance at Amity, seeing her smile a little as she stared at her sister. She quickly shook it off, replaced with a calm smile.

Emira and Amity both started picking up books as they started walking towards the entrance of the library. The books they grabbed interested Willow. They ranged from history books, to basic spell casting, to different books specializing in different tracks, such as plant, oracle, illusion, healing, and abominations.

She raised an eyebrow until she saw the two pull up their hoods and head to the librarian. They waited a couple minutes of the librarian scanning books, before seeing them off with a wave. 

Willow had never seen the librarian be nice to anyone like that before. And from the look of Gus, neither had he. 

“Today was weird,”

“And partially dangerous,”

“Yeah, that whole wizard thing and the ‘chosen one’?”

“That’s bullcrap,”

Emira snorted, haunching her shoulders as she let out a laugh.

Amity looked at her sister before laughing along too, “I-I mean it was!” Her face quickly flushed as her sister went into a full on laughing fit.

“I mean-! I know-! It’s just, you were so nonchalant about that statement,”

“Am I wrong?” 

“No, but it doesn’t make it any less funny,”

“Thank god Edric wasn’t there during that delivery, he would’ve bought into the whole scheme, and we would be running around on a wild goose chase trying to tell him that, ‘Chosen stories are crap and you shouldn’t be stepping in it’!”

That only made Em laugh harder, snorting through her nose with a big grin on her face. 

Amity started giggling too, uncontrollably. 

They continued walking to the Raven House, deep into the forest. They arrived at the house with Edric running around King wearing a maid outfit, and Lilith reading a book while calmingly sipping tea as she watched the two run around each other.

She put her teacup back into her saucer before taking notice of the two sisters, “Ah, hello girls. Anything interesting today?”

Amity finally got her giggle fit under control to where she could say as calmly as possible, “Nah. It was boring as usual,” 

“We did meet a wizard though,” 

“You met a wizard without me?” 

“Trust me Ed, the words he was spewing were just nonsense. Stuff about a ‘chosen one’ and a ‘magic sword destined for the strongest to wield’ or something like that,”

Edric looked like his whole world was broken before Lilith made a thoughtful hum, “Yes, it is advised to not listen to the words of a Wizard. They are mostly high school dropouts and or shapeshifters.

The sisters laughed at Edric’s distraught face, smiling to each other about the two witchlings they met during their escape to the library.

_ Should we tell them? _

Amity looked from her sister to the occupants of the house, before looking back with a small smile,  _ Later _ .

And when she went to bed, she thought about dark brown eyes she will hope to meet again soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGHHH WHY DID THIS TAKE SO LONG  
> Anyways, 7.3K WORDS DONE!  
> This chapter took so much longer, and I'm sorry, but the next few episodes are coming soon because I actually have an outline and will hopefully come out faster.  
> I'll be taking a bit of a break as I start working on new projects to get out to you guys soon as well as to deal with school, but hopefully once they're done you guys will have a FRICK ton of new stuff to read to make up for it!  
> My beta is really helping me out with keeping my motivation up (as well as your guy's comments, they feed me serotonin so thank you!!!) and we'll both be working to help get you guys more stuff to read soon! We're getting really positive comments, and hopefully what I write aims to serve well.  
> Anyways, new stuff is coming in soon! I swear! You can check out any concept art or ideas that I have here (https://www.instagram.com/annony305/) and hopefully you guys would enjoy the new story that I'm making and is coming out soon! I worked with my beta and we already have a ton of ideas that just need to get written down, and it should come out soon after my break.  
> We will be updating stories such as 'To Be a Blight' (https://archiveofourown.org/works/26978422/chapters/65851123) and new ficlets that can help build more about the story and the backstory to characters in the work, so go check those out if you're interested.  
> My break will be over with soon with new stuff coming out that will hopefully please you guys, but until then, please be patient with me!  
> -Nonny


	9. Plants Don't Grow Legs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting Willow and her extravagant friend, Augustus, Amity decided to rest for a while before planning to head out again after being spotted as human.  
> However, after getting a harsh wake up to the task of scavenging a dead trash slug, she gains more than what she bargained for after meeting a pink haired girl, and almost getting hit by a plant at only 7:30 in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK AND I'M ALIVE  
> I have no excuse. I planned to update this on Friday, but clearly I didn't but I have BIG PLANS!  
> I've also finally got caught up on work and sorting through personal projects to start updating this again. I've just hit a school break, so I should get chapters in a bit faster. Don't expect daily updates, however I will try to get them to you faster than usual throughout the week. Once the break is done, I should get back to doing weekly updates.  
> Expect the new au idea to come out soon tho! I'm really excited for it, and I really can't wait to get it up and running soon!  
> Enough rambling. enjoy 5k words of dump.  
> -Nonny

“Children! Wake up! There’s something I need assistance with!” 

Amity groggily opened her eyes, looking around her room. It was slightly dusty, the 

colors streamed in through the window in light hues of pink and orange. The morning bats’ screeches seeped through the small cracks of the balcony, waking Amity up even more.

She twisted and turned, wanting to fall back into the warm embrace of her slumber. She feels her body go pleasantly weightless, her eyelids drooping naturally to where she can only see darkness. 

She felt pleased, content, just grabbing the last few minutes of sleep, until a sudden weight jumped onto her stomach.

“Agh!” 

“Weh!”

She instinctively jumped, her stomach jolting with the sudden pain. Her heart was pumping with adrenaline, and pushed the creature off of her. 

She fell back down, shocked to stillness. She could never go back to sleep now, her eyes wide awake. 

“Gah! How dare you throw your King away from you like some worthless piece of trash!”

Amity looked to the wall where she threw the creature, King, she now realised, and let out a breath, “Ugh! Then don’t jump on my stomach!”

She heard groggy moans come from each side of her. She looked towards her right to see a flowing cascade of blonde hair slowly getting up from their floor mattress. Throwing the blanket that was once laying on them to the side, they started getting up frustratedly, “Can you two keep it down!? Some of us are trying to sleep here!”

King puffed his chest, “The time to rest for you three is no more, for Lilith needs your assistance! Now get up you lazy butts!” 

Emira started to groan angrily, “My butt won’t be the only getting out of here if you don’t keep your voice down!” 

King still had his chest puffed before cracking an eye open, and quickly scampering out of the room as a pillow was harshly thrown in his place, running down the stairs, letting out a small, ‘Nyeh!’ as he left.

Edric slowly got up as he heard King’s claws tapping on the wood in a rushed manner, “Wuh, what happened…?” 

“Nothing, Ed. Just King being annoying,” Emira growled, grabbing the ends of her blanket and throwing it over her head huffily.

Ed only nod groggily, her eyes not even fully open, “Oh, ‘mkay,” 

Ed softly laid his head back on his pillow, wrapping himself back into a small burrito of blankets. 

Amity was about to fall back onto her back to continue sleeping like the dead, before she began to feel herself levitate.

She looked to the side, where she would see Emira in an even grumpier mood. She looked to her left to see Edric somehow still asleep through this entire debacle. 

Amity feels herself fall back onto her back, causing her weight to send her spinning vertically, feeling her legs get close to the floor before flipping over until her head is near the floor, spinning vertically in the air aimlessly. 

She crossed her arms, her brows scrunched together and her eyes squinting, almost closed. As she quickly neared the floor, she extended her arm to snatch her blanket, before wrapping it around herself. If she was going to be lifted in the air left to spin and suffer the blood rushing through her head back to her feet, she would at least suffer comfortably.

She slowly felt herself be floated towards the door, the glowing blue hue around her giving her a hint as to who would dare make her float out of her bed in the early morning. 

Emira didn’t look that much better. Her mouth set to a flat line on her lips, her brows pinched together and her nose scrunched up where Amity would recognise her frustration. Her brother didn’t look awake yet, lifting his head to look at the floor five feet below him, before tucking his head back into his blanket like a tortoise. 

_ What a goddamn mood _ . 

Amity was still spinning in the air until she hit the turn of the staircase, where the back of her head hit the wall, causing her to stay in her upside-down position down the stairs, her feet almost touching the ceiling as the tips of hair barely touched the ground. Edric followed behind her in his burrito-like state, followed by Emira who looked like she was about to commit homicide. 

“Lilith better have a good excuse for waking us up this early, or else she won’t have to take care of another roommate for the next foreseeable future,”

Ed moaned tiredly, “Noooo, don’ kil’ Kin’. ‘S a good boy,”

“Well then tell your ‘Good Boy’ to keep his voice quiet before 10 in the morning, or else he won’t have a voice at all,” 

Amity spoke up, her arms crossed over her chest still upside down, “Will he still be alive?” 

“Debatable,” 

“Children, it is too early to plot the murder of King,” 

King was scrambling off the counter, being shooed off by Lilith as she settled down some glasses, filled with an orange-colored juice, “Yeah! How dare you plot the assasination of your King!” He raised his paw to his cream colored chest, the other on his hip. 

“Then don’t wake us up in the crack-ass of dawn,  _ Lilith, King _ ,” Emira hissed the name, her eyes squinting as the morning rays hit her eyes.

“Language,” 

All three Blight siblings floated over to the kitchen, Lilith waving her finger in the air to unwrap Ed from his blanket cocoon, making him sit, before draping the blanket over him and taking the levitation spell off him completely. His head immediately dropped to the table the instant the spell was removed. 

Emira was easier, as she adjusted her legs to allow her to sit on the bar-stool comfortably. However, Lilith could do nothing for the sour expression still ever present on the blonde’s face. Arms crossed and had eyes that could give lava freezer burn just from the cold, hard glare she was giving Lilith. 

Lilith looked away from Emira after looking into her eyes for three seconds. 

Amity felt her stomach hit the edge of the seat, before being quickly flipped around up-right, the blanket adjusted as well as her legs to sit on the stool in a way that didn't bother her legs, her arms no longer crossing but grabbing onto her blanket so it would stay surrounding her. 

From the drowsy look she was giving, Lilith wasn’t completely sure if she was still tired, or just got woozy from all the blood rushing down from her face back to her feet.

For herself and for Amity, she just hoped it was the former.

Amity felt her nose twitch as the smell of three plates was levitated to the siblings, filled with a meat that was looking strikingly familiar to bacon, eggs, and toast. She would suspect the toast to just be toast, but she was prodding the meat and eggs with a fork before taking a hesitant bite. She may have been 5 days into living in the Boiling Isles, but she was still adjusting to the assortment of food the Isles provided, making sure she wasn’t allergic to any of them, and taking any food offered to her with a grain of salt. Both figuratively and literally, before taking a bit out of anything. 

Luckily, her breakfast just tasted like a normal dine-in breakfast, if anything, it just needed a bit more salt on her eggs, but she welcomed the normalcy of the familiar taste. 

Edric lifted his head at the smell, immediately taking bites of it, his eyes still closed, and sometimes hitting the side of his mouth with the fork before getting the bite fully in. 

Emira still looked mad, but she would take a bite every now and then. Amity was pretty sure that she told Lilith that Emira had a horrible morning attitude until she got a meal in. Then again, that’s probably why she had the meals out and ready. 

King scrambled onto Edric’s lap, to where she saw her brother subconsciously pet King’s back, sneaking bits of ‘bacon’ into his mouth.

Emira took what may have been her fifth bite of food, before looking out the window and seeing the sun just barely rising, “Okay, why were we awakened out of our  _ very _ comfortable beds?” 

“Yeah, Miss Lilith?” Edirc chimed in after his twin, “I just wanted to vibe in my bedroll but instead I was levitated down here to the kitchen instead. How come?”

Lilith looked at Edric with a confused stare, “Vibe…?” she muttered quietly. 

Amity just sighed tiredly, “What he is trying to say, and what we are all frankly trying to say, is that we are all tired, and are wondering why you woke us up at….” Amity took out her phone from her back pocket, “6:30 in the morning?” 

Emira chimed in, “I don’t mean to be rude to anyone who has a healthy sleeping schedule, but the only justifiable reason we would be waking up so early would be for school. However, we don’t even go to a magic school, so there should literally be  _ no _ reason for waking us up this damn early in the morning,”

“Language, Em,”

“Shush Ed,”

Lilith picked up her own plate that has been waiting patiently at the end of the table, “Well,” she paused, taking a long sip from her cup of appleblood, “We are up early because after we are done eating, you three, would be helping me retrieve items from the beach to sell at the stand,” 

That piqued Emira’s tired, and unfocused interest, “But I thought you only sell human items?” 

Lilith raised an eyebrow at her over her cup, “While human trash tends to be the most attractive item in my store, I also sell potion ingredients and potions in general. The animals we would be finding at the shore would help bring both,”

“But I thought you could only get human items through the portal?” This caught Amity’s attention quickly. As much as doesn’t want to leave the world she has grown somewhat accustomed to, she would like to know if there is a back up portal or entrance in case something here goes haywire, or becomes something too big for her to handle. 

But she doubts that a war is going to happen in the next two months. Usually, war happens whenever a line of tension suddenly snaps at two opponents, forcing each other to raise a hand. As far as she knows, other than wild magic being banned and wild witches being hunted, the Isles seemed to live peacefully. 

“Hmm. While the most effective way of getting a human item is through direct contact, sometimes, bits of your world travels through us in the same way bits of our’s go to yours.

“So, in a manner of speaking, the portal my sister has isn’t the only portal. As far as I know, it is the only one in this part of the Isles, but I do believe there are at least two more. Where they are, I don’t know, but sometimes, rifts of magic appear all across the land, powered through the sheer, raw, untouchable magic of the Titan.

“This causes small portals to open. However, they only open near the very debts of the Boiling Ocean, which is why no witch has ever made it through the human realm without a witch-made portal. Which is convenient for us,”

All three of the Blight siblings looked at eachother, before Edric spoke up, his voice only a little less slurred, “Why is that, ‘convenient’?” 

“Because the animals that get washed upon the beach consume these items for us to harvest, and for us to sell,”

They arrived at the beach, only to stand in front of a dead, giant, slug. 

The slug, slouching dead, in front of three gaping Blights. 

“Umm, yeah. I’m gonna pass,” 

“I think Ed, for once, has the right idea,”

“I think the twins, for once, have a good idea,” 

“And I think all three of you are going to help me either way. ‘Less you want to hobble through Bonesborough homeless,” 

All three Blights looked at their caretaker, all with questioning, mixed with disgusted, looks. 

Emira, appearing to be the bravest one of them all, stepped up to the very,  _ very _ experienced witch, “Miss Lilith, and believe me when I say we are grateful for bringing us in, but I think you are crazy if you think any one of us are going to go within ten feet of that  _ thing! _ ” 

Lilith only sighed, “Then how about this. You bring me a pile at least a foot tall that can have items to sell for a  _ reasonable  _ price, and once I deem them fit to be sold, you are free to leave. Deal?” 

The blights all looked to each other for a minute, two, before Emira broke eye contact first, “What’s in it for us?” 

Lilith look at them over her shoulder, her other occupied with the pickaxe-like-tool leaning on it, “I don’t animate your bodies with magic to do all the hard work for me like an abomination witch would,” 

That put a sour face on all the siblings, and quickly went to work.

Around a solid five minutes in, Amity shouted, “I’m gonna finish before you!” 

“Oh you are so on, Mittens!” 

“Wait! Emira! Watch where you throw that thing!” 

“Is this a Baritone?” 

“I think I found a violin bow,” 

“Did the slug swallow an entire orchestra?” 

Edric was searching through the guts of the slug, pulling out a solid object between the masses of mush, before yelping and throwing away a human skull. 

“Ed! You okay?”

Edric looked at his hands as if he just committed murder, before going to the tides to wash of his hands in salty sea water, “Uhh, yeah. I think,” 

Emira was digging through the ground, taking off her stocking and shoes, knee deep into some sort of, giant organ. 

She was feeling around, her sleeves rolled up to her elbows, trying to find whatever solid object she could. The mush was a deep green, almost black. If it weren’t for the circumstance, she would love to try on this shade of color on clothes, or dye her hair. But she refuses to dye her hair the guts of a sea slug. 

Finally, she grasped onto something solid, from the feel of it, it was a handle. A handle connected to what? She, maybe for better or worse, has no idea. 

Trying to lift with her arms and legs, she takes the moment of struggling to take a look at her surroundings. Looking at her clothes, the uniform she would have been wearing to the boarding school. She was glad enough to buy enough pairs to last her through the week and through a cleaning cycle, but she isn’t going to school. She isn’t forced to wear such a prissy uniform. 

Her mind wanders, looking into possible clothes to buy in this strange magical world. Ones brandished with shoulder capes, high collars, puffy sleeves. How they take on nice, earthy colors, instead of the bright colors of the human world. Remembers hearing how purple was such a difficult color to create back in the medieval ages, but she’s heard of spells to change the color of someone’s wardrobe, if only temporarily. 

She could wear the trashiest clothes in all the Isles. But once she found the spell on paper, she could become the most stylish human in the Isles. Hell, maybe even the most stylish witch since she could do magic. 

However, if she is going to buy clothes, she should probably make sure they aren’t cursed first. 

And as if the Titan has blessed her, she pulls out a wand like stick, the very end curved with a glass tip. 

Confused, Emira quickly jogged over to Lilith, “Miss Lilith, what is this?” 

Lilith took the stick in her hands, turning it over this and that, and tapping the small tip of glass at the end, “Ah, it’s a dowsing wand. In this world, wands of many kinds exist. Training wands to help witches learn new spells and get comfortable using them, wands made for specifically enchanting objects, and scouting wands, like this one. They are used to help find specific ingredients in the wild, and make it easier to identify. Such as finding thornberries or blackberries, which are only available in the ‘Knee’, which is hard for any witch when the bushes are covered in snow,” 

Lilith took another look at the sides of the wand, “This one is made to identify how strong the natural magic has on any objects. Such as washed potion bottles, star crystals-”

Emira quickly chimed in, a starry look in her eye, “Clothes!?”

That cut Lilith off quickly, “Umm, yes. I suppose clothes could apply,” 

Emira quickly snatched the wand out of her hand, stuffing it in a back pocket in her skirt, and rushing off to the slug, “I’m so going to beat you losers!” 

Amity, knee deep in the face of the slug -how she got there, Lilith isn’t going to question that- looks at her sister smugly, pulling out a huge sword, “Oh yeah? What’s got you hyped?” 

“Mama’s getting new clothes! That’s what!” 

“Only if you win!” 

“Which I will!” 

Lilith only sighed, swinging her pick at a part of the slug’s stomach that hasn’t been opened yet. She looks back, seeing Edric dutifully picking and throwing items he deems useless, and seeing the two sisters bicker. 

Lilith only shook her heads, “Teenagers,” 

Give or take half an hour later, and Amity stands proudly with her file of human trash.

Her pile stands at a solid foot and a half. Filled with strange broken instruments, electronics, batteries, and other human trash. Off to the side, contains animals and plants from the depths of the ocean that have amazing magical attributes to certain potions. If everything said in the library’s potion section appears to be true. 

Wanting to thank Lilith, as well as save her some trouble, she put off the section of potion enhancers off to the side, away from the main section of trash that would be used to grab snails. 

Lilith looks over the pile with a curious stare, before nodding, a small smile on her lips, “Well done Amity. You are free to leave,” Lilith twirled a finger, before sweeping all the items into a large bag, and tying the tip into a knot before having it slouch on the beach.

Amity whooped in the air, sticking a tongue out at the groans of her siblings, before running off into the woods. She took a quick glance back, spotting the grumbling mess she’s going to leave her siblings behind in. 

She slowly came to a stop, at the line right before the beach ended and the forest started. 

She turned to fully face the beach, the dead trash slug in all it’s glory. Her siblings are in full view, digging through it’s dead carcass, occasionally throwing strange objects at each other or at their piles, in hopes to sabotage them. 

She smiles, and turns a full 180, jogging into the thickets of the forest.

_ They’ll be fine without me for a while. _

“Hah! I beat you first!”

“Technically, mittens bested us first-”

“Can’t hear you over my victory!”

Lilith looks fondly at the siblings' antics. Emira was standing on her pile dangerously, puffing her chest out with pride as her hands were at her waist. Edric, while looking confused, just looked happy to be there. 

King in on a piece of cloth laid over the sand, making sure not a single grain touches his fur. Plastic shades on her eyes, and generally in a starfish pose as if trying to sunbathe. ‘And yet, he has fur,’ Lilith thought in her head. 

Lilith tilts her head, clearing out her thoughts. She goes over to walk to Emira’s pile of sellable trash, and nods at her findings, “You have done well. You are free to go,”

Emira smiles, before her face drops, and smirks instead, “Thank you, but I’ll think I’ll stay with my brother for a bit. If only to gloat in his face,” 

She watched Emira go off to help out her brother with gathering trash to sell, and for a minute, less than a second, Lilith sees herself in them. 

Herself, and her sister.

She places a hand on her gem.

Thoughts about her teen years creep into her mind, and into her early twenties, and finally the present, where she is present enough to witness Edric getting thrown into the water off the top of the slug. 

“Children! Stop before you get yourselves drowned!”

Emira was chuckling, as Edric got up to try and shake out the salt water from her clothes, before grabbing his sister by the arm and pulling her in. 

Emira only let out a yelp before getting completely submerged into the water. 

Lilith felt a headache growing in, “Children!”

Still, she only saw them playing in the waters.

Lilith, out of frustration, came to walk next to King on his makeshift blanket. Sitting on her knees and pouting with her arms crossed. 

She started trying to run a hand through her hair, before feeling the curls instead of her usual straight hair. 

Right, she forgot to straighten it this morning. 

“Just great,”

King looks over, tilting his glasses down, before raising them back up and facing the sky on his back, “Let them be kids, Lilith. It isn’t everyday you see two adolescents duke it out on a beach. Plus, it’s good entertainment.

“Besides, their siblings! I doubt they would want to kill each other anyways. At least, not on purpose,” 

Lilith only sighed, before taking a glance at Amity’s pile. Seeing the pile of sellable trash, and potion items she knew she separated for Lilith. 

Lilith knows she sees something in Amity, and Lilith is scared that soon, depending on how long they wish to stay, that she’ll see Amity as one of her own. Part of the family, the nest. 

She accepted the fact that it’s a possibility, but she’s scared of what would happen when it does happen,  _ if  _ it does. 

Thoughts about Eda clawed at her mind. How she failed to be a good sister, let alone what would happen if she fails to be a good  _ mother _ .

Titan, imagine that? Old coven leader Lilith being a mother to three strays? Eda would be having a hoot, and would laugh that Titan awful laugh at her whenever she sees her face.

Or maybe, she just might give her some tips. 

Lilith shook her head. 

She knew she wasn’t fit to be a mother. There were so many reasons why. Her own heartache to her family is one of many. How she failed to protect her sister, how she left her, abandoned her for her own selfish goals. 

Her mind is rushed, and she knows it. But taking a quick glance at the twins seems to pull all her worries away.

They were so carefree, so full of life, and joy. They look so happy, and probably are, too.

Is Amity happy? 

Is she carefree, here in the Isles? Is her current time here full of life and joy? Did she find old relics in Boneborough that Lilith found as well? In her time in the Library, does she enjoy the same genre as she does? Stuffing her brain and memory with the odd and so  _ interesting _ finding of magic? Wild magic? Magic that’s natural, raw, and powerful? Magic that, maybe, she could hold and wield too? 

Titan, she really is a mom, isn’t she?

Amity didn’t like the wilderness all that much. 

Her time in strange forests and in high mountains, in cabin houses and hotels that would be empty except for the Blight family, caused her to no longer hold a fondness for the outdoors. 

As a child, however, she loved being outside. Something about was fresh, as winds would flow past her brown hair, flowing and releasing them from their tied half-up half-down style, would always bring a smile on her face. 

She loved camping, she loved exploring, finding every nook and cranny in the forest that would house big and small animals, exploring and learning about the flowers outside her home. Studying plants, their meanings. Animals and their symbolisms. 

During her childhood, she would spend her time in her father’s study, who was a history buff, and gave her a wide range of world history, but mostly about the mythology surrounding those countries. Greek being her and her father’s favorite. 

Whenever her mother wasn’t around, she would sneak up into his study and  _ beg _ him to tell her about the stories and adventures of the mischievous gods. 

How Zues came into power, how he put Prometheus to suffer, having a hawk eat out his organs, how he sent Pandora to release all evils onto man. How Prometheus gave humanity their fire after it was stolen, how he loved to spite Zues. 

He was such a badass, now that she thinks about it. 

But she loves the goddesses in the stories better than the men. All that Athena represents, and how she basically kicked Ares out of his job as the god of war. How Artemis didn’t need anyone, and was only loyal to her own teachings, how it shows that not all female protagonists needed a romantic love interest, and to some extent, Hera. If, only, because of how much crap she’s given because of Zues. 

She pities her, only a little though. Because most of the time she’s a jerk to most of Zues’ kids. 

In all fairness, she has a right too, but she still shouldn’t be trying to get the mothers killed or obliterated. 

She’s getting off topic, now. The wilderness, right. 

Her head is turning side to side, gazing at the tall trees that cloud the sky, at their leaves, and their colors. All taking on an orange to red hue, almost as if it’s already autumn in the Isles when it should be summer. 

Does the Boiling Isles have seasons? She’ll be sure to ask Lilith that later. 

However, her mind is quickly being wandered off to a voice deeper into the forest. 

“Ugh! Why can’t you work!?”

Amity looked from one part of the forest to the other, “Huh?” She swivels her head around, trying to locate the sound of the voice. 

“It should be simple, right!? I followed the instructions, I followed the process, but why wont you just grow!?” 

Amity quickly ducked, as a flower pot filled with a sick looking plant was thrown at the tree right next to her. 

Quickly rolling out of the way, she saw the flower pot land, thudding on the ground as the plant quickly slithered out of the pot and into the ground. A hole the only marking it left. 

“Great, now I really won’t have anything to show for it,” 

Amity quickly ducked behind a bush as she watched a pink haired girl pick up the flower pot they, Amity presumed, threw at the tree. 

They had a green uniform, a black cowl, and gray clothes, the same shade of green on their arms appearing on their legs. Their ears were pointed, so a witch, but they had three eyes. One of which, the very top one, looked at her straight in the eye with. 

Both girls yelped back, Amity ducking and jumping over the bush behind her, and the girl across from her raising a hand, their fingertip glowing at the ready. 

But before they could go anywhere, a giant thunking hit the ground, making it shake a little. 

Amity felt her legs tremble, bracing herself on her hands and knees, as the girl in front of her just groaned and lowered their hand. They raised their head up exasperatedly, their eyes harshly closed and their nose scrunched. 

“Boscha! Are you okay?”

Amity took a peak over the bush, which conveniently covered her from the newcomer’s view. ‘Boscha’, took a glance at Amity before turning their body to face the new person, “I’m fine Willow, just having problems with our assignment,” 

“Willow?” 

Boscha took a glance at Amity, shock clearly written on her face. 

“Boscha, is something wrong?” 

“Umm, no nothing, I just lost my plant,” 

There was a pause, before Willow spoke, “You lost… Your plant assignment?” 

“Hey! At least it showed it was alive,”

“I’m sorry, but back to the plant, what do you mean you  _ lost _ it?” 

Amity, that should have really been kept quiet about the whole situation, just couldn’t help but smirk a remark, “She means that it grew legs and left,”

The minute after she spoke, it was nothing but silence. 

“Amity?”

Amity, after having her name called, popped her head out of the bush, having her arms spread out in front of her, having off the edge. She smirked slightly, a smug smile present on her face. 

To be completely honest, she has no idea why she’s smiling. Perhaps it’s because she could use the ‘grown legs and walked off’ joke and be completely accurate. Perhaps it's because she loves being a little piece of crap when her parents aren;t watching over her shoulder like a hawk. 

Maybe it’s because the pink-braided haired girl is staring with a thousand knives aimed directly at the back of her head. To which, she couldn’t care at all. 

Willow, tilted her glass, the sun’s glare covering her glasses, making her eyes unseeable, “Amity, what do you mean, they walked off?” 

She looked at the three eyed girl, her eyes burning with the passion of the sky’s two suns, glaring daggers at her. 

She can see her fist clenching, suddenly nervous about whether she really wanted to go through with telling Willow what happened to the triclops’ plant assignment. 

“Umm, well- What I meant was,”

Taking a look at Willow, compared to Boscha, was much scarier when Willow just stared at her. Hardly any emotion in her eyes. 

“What did you mean, Amity?”

Amity could feel a drop of sweat run at the back of her neck. “Well, what I mean, was that it didn't  _ grow legs, _ necessarily. More like, it slithered into the ground..?” 

The wind was blowing a gentle breeze. The flowers were swaying, tilting their petals to get the most of the sun. The animals were scurrying across the forest floor, animals small as mice to large as wolves would dance around each other. Trying to escape the hunter and trying to catch the prey. 

For a moment, it was peaceful.

Before all of the literal plant  _ hell _ broke loose. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHA Boscha is here now! I'm wondering how interesting it would be now that we have another person in the group! I did put in that tag for Boschlow, and while I don't ship it for cannon Boscha ( cause it feels toxic) , I did say I was making my own, so HA!  
> We will see more of our highschool bullies throughout this episode, and we are one chapter closer to reuniting Amity and Luz!  
> That's going to be an exciting chapter, and I won't lie when I say I also have that chapter pretty much planned and written.  
> Hopefully you guys enjoyed the chapter as I am back from my break and will start working on this fic once again! Thank you all for your support, and see you in the next one!  
> -Nonny


	10. Potion Plant Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity is done, the Blights are disasters, Lilith is reminiscing, and King is vibing.  
> Oh yeah, and Willow and Boscha are there too now.  
> What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to break up the part where the main cast is in school, so most of the interesting bulk of the story is gonna be in the final chapter for this episode.  
> Post is out later than I wanted it too, but the final chapter is getting worked on already, so expect it soon!  
> I'll see you guys in the next one!  
> -Nonny

Contrary to popular belief to anyone who didn’t live in the Boiling Isles, the very top part of the Boiling Ocean actually doesn’t boil. It’s only until you get into the deeper parts of the ocean does it start to earn its name. 

Once anyone even goes very near the bottom of the ocean, they would only see creatures of tough skin that can take the heat of 10 suns. Those creatures are the only beings in the Isles that can actually live down near the bottom of the ocean. Animals with thick skin that swim on four legs instead of fins are the only animals that can live in the sea, deep enough for no one to document them properly.

Those creatures are said to hibernate on the bottom of the sea, waiting for the time of Boiling Isles to shift it’s bones to reawaken and find a new hot spot to sleep. Others say that they wait until the end of the Isles’ current era, and bore witness to the next one, the only time they are seen to rise up to the surface of the water. Either they wait to live long enough to witness its end, or live long enough to witness a new beginning.

There was only one document that ever had any accurate documentation for the creatures. That was for the documentation of the Leviathan. A lizard, dragon, reptile of some sort that lives in the bottom of the ocean. Their skin is said to run a dark red, reminiscent of the volcanoes that exist in the Boiling Sea. They are known to travel everywhere, one of the only creatures to never stop moving, searching for the perfect place to breed, sleep, or die. 

None of it’s bones have ever floated to the surface, so it is said that the Leviathans existed when the titan died, or around that time. They were one of the many creatures that bore witness to the rise of Emperor Belos. And during the time he had gain control over the Isles, researches would go up close to the Leviathan and try to draw its silhouette, learn about it’s scales, the size of the jaw, and scribble down any piece of information they could find out about the mysterious creature before it would head back down into the depths of the sea. 

There are many creatures of the sea that came out during the time of the Leviathans. The Sea Dragons, literal dragons that would trade it’s legs for flippers. Wings that could spread across the entirety of the left ‘Foot’ of the titan, that glide across the ocean floor. While not as uncommon as the Leviathans, no one was able to get far away enough or close enough for proper documentation. 

Mountainbacks. Creatures of the deep sea, big enough to gain rumours of possible land masses that sit on its back. Said to be the reason why mountains are in different places every season. When an island would be east of the ‘Knee’ during the summer, the Mountainbacks would carry the island to the north, just in time for fall, only to carry it back west for the winter. 

Ghost Rays. Large fish, large wingspan. Wide enough to rival the Sea Dragons, but mysterious enough to deem it as a different creature, if you could call it that. 

Anyone who had seen a Ghost Ray would either die of fright, or have it’s soul taken for the forever voyage the rays swim on. They circle the Isles, deep in the water for no one to see. They pick up the lost souls of the dead, or pick up the spirits of the drowned. They continued their circle across the Isles, picking up anyone who had died or perished to the strong and crashing waves of the ocean. 

These were only some of the stories the Clawthorne sisters were told about the deep ocean. Lilith,  _ hated _ the oceans after that. As if they didn’t give her enough of a reason too before. The creatures that were in the first layer of deep hated her also, and the salty water would always mess up her hair whenever she got out of the water. 

Her sister, being her complete opposite in every way, loved it after the stories were told. 

They were stories, of course. Made to instill fear into the youth to make sure they don’t stray too far or too deep in the ocean. Made to make sure the parents would have an easier time spotting their children. But that had the complete opposite effect for Eda.

There were times where she could disappear in the night and come back in the morning to be diagnosed with a cold, or go early outside in the morning to head into the beach to search for these legendary creatures. 

At times, this would be a problem, since when Eda was in the zone she also had no concept of time. She would go out and travel to the ocean and would come out after a week on being on the run. Or, she would come back with seaweed in her hair and eggs that she thought belonged to a Leviathan. 

Turns out, they just belonged to a den of Deep Sea Horses. Although they didn’t hunt down Eda, she did have to return the eggs once she found what they were in the encyclopedia. 

These were the moments that Lilith missed. She missed being young, no responsibilities, no running from the law. 

She missed her sister. 

And even though it was for the best, she also missed having her niece around. 

And as she looked out at the beach at the Blight twins, and thought about Amity and the oath circle around her left wrist, she also wished Luzura could be here right now. 

Amity didn’t quite know how she got into this predicament. 

Sure, it might have happened when she got woken up, abruptly might she add. Or perhaps she was flipped over and had all the blood rushed into her head. 

Perhaps it might happen the moment she decided to get into the spooky forest instead of heading to the library, or the Raven House. Maybe she should’ve kept her mouth shut. 

Maybe, she should’ve ran the moment a green aura surrounded Willow instead of staying around. 

But, when something piqued Amity’s interest, she was going to stay. No matter the danger. 

And as much as she loved her father and was glad that overall she took more traits from him than her mother, times like this. This is where she would curse her father for giving her his curiosity. 

As such, here she is. Hanging upside down- again.- by her feet by vines as thick as a tree. From 10 feet above the ground. 

What the hell? 

“Willow! You’re magic!” 

As Amity is limply hanging from the ground, her arms falling above her head, Boscha is crying out towards Willow who looks to be in a trance.

“Willow! Snap out of it!” 

Willow couldn’t hear her. She could only hear the plants deep in the ground. Their movements clogged her ears. 

It wasn’t until something wet hit her in the face did she finally drag herself out of her magic induced trance. She took out her glasses from her pocket, adjusted them on her face and looked up at the sky. 

“Ah! I’m so sorry, that normally doesn’t happen. At least on purpose,” She waved a hand down, gesturing to the vines, and steadily lowering her hand in time with the vines, flipping over Amity to help her land on her feet, and doing the same to Boscha, who took out a potion mid way through the descent to pour something similar to acid onto the vines. 

Alive, as much as they could be, flinched at the poison. The vines dropped Boscha, who swiftly landed on her feet and picked herself up from the ground; dusting off the almost nonexistent dust off of her sleeves, pants, and cowl. She marched over to Willow, who was nervously trying to calm down the plants, before handing her a potion. 

“Drink this,” 

“But, isn’t this?” 

“Just do it before you move the entire the ground,” 

Amity, trying to shake off the dizziness, looked at the potion questioningly. 

Willow drank it all in a gulp, before seeing her gasp out a huff and seeing the plants shrink back into the ground, sprouting out as innocent looking weeds. 

Amity, being the only clueless person in this situation, decided to speak up, “Hey, um, not to be a downer, but what just happened!?” 

Boscha looked back towards Amity, before sighing and reaching for the empty potion bottle, “She took a magic nullifier. They are actually quite easy to make, but can only take effect if it’s consumed. So it’s pointless to attack someone since it can’t be absorbed through outside contact, and is pretty easy to spot in a drink that’s been spiked since it instantly changed the color of the drink to the color of the potion. 

“It’s given to witchlings that have too powerful of an output in their magic, or can’t control it well. Since I’m pretty much the only witch that has witnessed Willow get a surge of magic for Titan’s know what, I tend to make it for her in exchange for her helping me with my plant assignments. However, I think this is going to be the day I flunk the assignment and finally get kicked out,” 

Amity, now knowing a little context, instantly took note of Boscha trying to leave, flipping her braided pink hair over one shoulder, “Hey! Where are you going?” 

Boscha only went to go and pick up her cracked pot, no plant inside. Amity turned to Willow, “What’s up with her?” 

Willow turned to her, looking only a little more tired than what she looked like before. She tucked away her glasses, and rubbed at her eyes, “It’s really not my place to say,” 

“If you really want to know so bad, then tell me first how it is that a human somehow got into the Isles?” 

Amity frowned a little, her brows knotting together and her nose scrunched.  _ I really don’t like how she’s talking. But I guess fair’s fair. _ She only sighed, before recounting her story.

“I’m suddenly getting a surge of exposition,” 

“Ed, what are you talking about?” 

“Shush, where is Mittens?” 

“She went into the forest after she ditched us, remember?” 

“Cool, let’s go find her,” 

Emira, finally getting most of the seawater out of her clothes, put back on her white button over her grey undershirt, “Wait, what?” 

Lilith also finally noticed the attention the Blight twins were getting, “I’m sorry, what’s happening?” She stood up, summoning her staff and her palisman.

Edric quickly waved his hand in front of him, “Nothing, Miss Lilith. We’re just gonna find Amity and go hang out at the library!” 

Emira raised an eyebrow, before seeing the pleading look in Edric’s eyes, “Uhh, yeah. We’re just gonna find baby-Mittens. We still haven’t caught up on the latest information about Oracle Magic,” 

“Yeah, and I missed the last visit to the Library so we're just gonna head over there so they can teach me what I missed! Bye, see you later at the Raven House!” 

The twins quickly dashed into the forest, Edric leading Emira by the hand as he practically sprinted into the forest, Lilith shouting back at them, “But, children! Your cloaks!” She waved two dark grey cloaks in the air with one hand, the other cupping her mouth. 

But before she could follow them they quickly dove into the underbrush and out of sight. Lilith put down the cloaks to sit back down next to King, still sunbathing under the harsh Boiling Sun, “I wonder what they left off too in such a rush,” 

“Eh, whatever. Their problem, not ours,” 

“But King, they are under our care. We need to make sure they are safe,”

“So? They can take care of themselves,”

“They’ve only been for a week and a half!” 

“And? A week and a half of dangerous escapades, living to risk their life everyday they wake up, would probably give them some sort of life preservation. Besides, as long as they aren’t going near Hexside, they’ll be safe. They’ve evaded the Emperor’s guards long enough to know how to lose their trail. Besides, the guards aren’t even that bright either too.

“They’ll be fine. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I still haven’t gotten my back,” and with that, King flipped over onto his stomach, shades still on his skull. 

Lilith finally laid on her back to try and relax, but something was poking at her side. She knew nothing was there, but she couldn’t help the feeling that she was missing something. Something big. 

“I’m going to head back to the Raven House to take in storage about our sellable items. Are you coming?” 

King took a paw to raise it up to their jaw, pretending to scratch at a nonexistent beard, before waving his hand, “Nah! I’ll stay here for a few,” and proceeded to turn to have his back face the witch. 

With a wave of her finger, bags came to collect the items the Blight siblings collected, putting away the potion ingredients in a separate container, and hopped onto her staff, her bags in tow. 

“Let’s head back Ravern,” and with that, she gently kicked off the ground, her mind buzzing with possibilities of why the twins left in such a rush. 

King watched as the Raven Lady left him on the beach, turning to see an unhatched egg. 

“Weh?” 

King got up onto his stubby legs and padded over to the egg. He lifted it up just as the egg started to crack. 

“Weh!?”

“... And that’s about it,” 

Boscha stared at Amity as if she just grew a second head at the same time as sprouting dragon wings. 

“Okay, so you were brought into the world against your will because of some oath you made seven years ago, and since the owner of the portal is on vacation or something, you are stuck here, and you want to be stuck here because your parents suck. Is that right?” 

“Pretty much,” 

Boscha blinked all three of her eyes for a minute. Amity could see the gears in her head running, but there was obvious confusion on her face, and honestly, Amity couldn’t blame her. 

“And there’s two more of you?” 

“My brother and sister, yes,” 

“And you are staying with the Raven Lady, aka, the most wanted witch in the Isles?”

“Also correct,” 

“And you met Willow at the Library with Augustus,” 

Willow spoke in, “I also met her older sister,” 

Amity followed up Willow, “That is correct,” 

Boscha pointed her fingers at the two, switching them around momentarily, and pointing one to the beach where Amity came from, before turning her head to the same direction. She turned her hand back to Amity, to Willow, to the beach, before finally facing Amity altogether. 

“Yeah, I’m going to need a day to process all of that, are you sure I didn’t accidentally eat something on my way to school?” She turned to face Willow, as if asking someone to make sure she hasn’t gone insane yet. 

“I’m sure. You haven’t eaten anything in the time I came here, and your pupils are normal sized,” 

“Are you asking her if she’s drunk?” Amity popped in, raising her hand in the air as if asking a teacher a question.

Willow tilted her head, “Drunk?” 

Amity opened her mouth, about to explain the side effect of intoxication, before closing it and dropping her hand. She swung her arms back and forth to remove the excess agitation from her body, “You know what? Nevermind,” 

Willow only shrugged, before grasping Boscha’s face in her hands and staring intently into her eyes. Boscha only mildly blushed but stared back at her. “Okay, I don’t see anything, and the fact you could feel this means you probably aren’t hallucinating. If you would need more proof I would gladly slap you,” 

Boscha’s eyes widened and immediately pushed Willow away. Not shoving her too far to have her fall, but far enough to have her away from her at arm’s reach, “No thank you, I’d rather not injure my face,” 

Amity spoke up from her spot on the side of the road quietly, “Okay, my side of exposition is done. Your turn,” She pointed to Boscha. 

“Right. Well, basically-”

“Ha! I was right!” 

Amity immediately turned her head to spot two heads with matching blonde hair. She could see Em and Ed peeking over a bush as Em quickly shoved Ed’s head back into the bush, “You dumb-dumb! Are you trying to get caught!” 

“At least I’m not shouting,” 

“I am not shouting!”

Amity continued to hear them whisper-shout at each other and motioned to get the two witches’ attention. 

Boscha and Willow both turned their heads to Amity as she motioned a signal, using her pointer finger to cover her mouth. Boscha and Willow took a glance at each other before nodding, albeit, confusedly. 

Amity went to feel around the ground for two rocks of decent size. Enough to give them a shock but not enough to injure them. She quietly tiptoed around the ground, avoiding the cliche twig and random sticks that littered the pathway, and went to a position where she could throw the rocks at the twins with decent aim. 

She reached her arm back behind her, and underhand tossed to the two rocks to the bush the twins were still arguing behind. The rocks hit both of them in the head, to which they both shouted in shock. 

Edric yelped, “We were found! Scatter!”

Ed went to run in the same way Em did. Ed slipped on a rock, causing him to stumble to the ground, leaving Em to stumble over his back. Tripping over her twin, she also fell down to the ground, causing dust, dirt, and leaves to stick to her still damp clothes. 

Ed quickly went to scramble getting back up before, once again, tripping over his twin. 

Boscha witnessed the whole debacle with a small smile curling on the end of her lips, threatening to burst out into a fit of laughter. 

Amity, however, was already way ahead of her. 

Boscha turned her head to see Amity crumpling to the ground, huffing and wheezing as if she was choking on air. She held out a rectangular device that seemed to be the human version of a scroll, recording the two since she threw that rock. 

She was hitting the ground with a closed fist, her human scroll threatening to drop to the ground, shaking like a seismic earthquake.

Willow looked at the younger human worriedly, “Uhm, Amity? Are you okay?” 

Amity, however, did not look okay. Tears were running down the side of her face, red as a tomato. She was clutching her stomach, finally dropping the device in her hand as it thudded to the ground. She was clutching onto her sides with both hands, crumpling to her back as her wheezes rang in the open air. 

The twins finally noticed Amity’s harsh laughter, and got up to see the commotion. 

Amity looked like a dying fish on land, which caused both of the twins to start laughing at Amity, causing Amity to laugh harder. 

Willow nervously shared a glance with Boscha. 

Boscha shrugged helplessly. Who knew humans were such weirdos. 

Amity was actually dying of laughter. 

This was how she was going to end, dying at the stupidity of her siblings. 

Honestly, it was the ‘Scatter!’ line that finally got to her. She had to try and gain control of her breathing to have a steady hand to record her dumb siblings, but the moment they started cartoonishly falling over eachother is what broke her. 

So here she lay, clutching at her stomach waiting patiently for a reaper or something to steal her last breath. 

Before realizing that those probably exist in the Boiling Isles. And the whole reason why she was here in the first place was because she was supposed to meet Luz. 

_ Luz.  _

And just like that all the humor left her immediately, filled with anticipation instead. 

She was with two kids who probably went to the same school as Luz. And she had the chance to see her. 

_ The oath would be fulfilled. _

Amity cleared her throat, her laughter finally leaving her lungs, “Uhm, off topic question, but do you know someone named Luzura Clawthorne-Noceda?” 

The questions range across the twins’ ears, causing them to shut up immediately. 

Emira finally picked herself up from the ground, helping her brother to get up as well. They both dusted off as much dirt and grime from their clothes, before staring intently at the two witchlings. 

The twins shared a look,  _ Do you think they know each other? _

_ I’m not sure, but maybe they do?  _

_ I wouldn’t be surprised, but we also shouldn’t get our hopes up. _

_ But if they do, should we be worried?  _

Willow and Boscha shared a look at the question, before Boscha giggled into her hand. 

That caught Amity off guard, seemingly taken aback by what the witches perceived as a ridiculous question to cause Boscha to laugh. 

Willow also chuckled softly, “Sorry, we aren’t laughing at you. I mean, I don’t think you would have known anyways, but I wouldn’t be surprised if you heard that name fly around somewhere, considering who her mother is,” 

“Wait, her mother?-” 

As the question was leaving her mouth, the sound of a far away bell rang in the air. 

“Oh no, my assignment!” Boscha started to pace around nervously, looking at her empty pot and the spot where the plant slithered into the ground. “Great, now I’m actually going to fail gardening 101 and it’s only the second quarter!” 

“I’ll just try and get you a plant, what plant was it?” Willow grasped Boscha’s arm softly, trying to calm her down. 

“A yellow-spiked snapdragon,” 

Willow only breathed out of her nose, “Yeah, you’re going to fail,” 

“See! Ugh! Zoey will never leave me alone at this rate!” 

Amity and the twins looked towards each other, all with the same thought in mind,  _ Zoey? _

Amity grasped her chin with her thumb. Her mind deep in thought. Finally, she perked up and snapped her fingers, “I got it!” 

Boscha and Willow looked towards Amity, immediate confusion written on their faces. 

“If you can’t let Boscha present because she might get a failing grade, then we’ll just make sure she won’t present!”

The witchlings both took a second, trying to process her words. 

Boscha looked up, “Huh?” 

Amity whirled her attention onto Boscha, “I saw what you did, you did potion magic right? Even though you were only supposed to do plant magic?”

That caught Boscha off guard, taken aback by Amity, “Wait, how do you know that?” 

The twins took that time to bother Amity as her mind was in the zone, her sister laying over her back causing her to lay on Edric’s as he crouched in front of her, “If there is one thing you need to know about the Blights, specifically us,” 

Emira chided in front of Edric, “Is that we are all huge nerds. And during our time in the Isles we would read every day,” 

“And that made us book smart,” 

“Which means that we know that you are allowed to only specialise in one certain type of magic,” 

“While Mittens realised you specialised in a different type,” 

The twins finally got off their baby sister. Amity, now freed, huffed out at her siblings, before clearing her throat, “Boscha, do you have a couple of invisibility potions?” 

Willow turned to look at Boscha, a question imminent on her face,  _ Do you? _

Boscha cleared her throat bashfully, raising a fist to cover her mouth, a slight blush on her cheeks, “At the moment it appears I do,” She pulled a hand behind her, before showing three thin vials of a blue liquid. 

Boscha handed the vials to Amity, “These would last you for about a while, the whole school day if you use them. But what exactly are you planning on doing with them?”

Amity grabbed two and lightly tossed it at her siblings. Emira caught both, and handed one to her twin. 

Amity grasped the vial tightly with a fist, “Well, what do you think would happen if some unfortunate accident were to come during the time where all the students are presenting?” 

Willow looked up, a mischievous glint in her eyes, “The teacher would have to cancel the presentation,” 

“And therefore, no one would present for the day, and it would have to continue tomorrow!” 

The twins draped their arms around Amity, looking to the sky with a distant gaze, “Finally, we rubbed off our charming mischief on you. We were wondering how long it would have taken to awaken it, but it’s nice to realize that it would happen the moment we stepped into an alternate world,” 

Amity swatted her siblings away in the face, both of them grinning cheek to cheek as they backed off from their baby-sister.

Boscha, her mouth slightly agape and an eyebrow higher than the other, still looked confused. “Alright, call me a new born Griffin, but what’s happening?” 

Amity whirled her attention towards Boscha, before unclasping the vial, raising the potion to her lips, “We’re going to cause some chaos to spare you of your presentation,”

The twins popped up next to Amity, Edric on her left and Emira on her right, speaking together and Amity started to drink the blue vial, “Blight style!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a happy Thanksgiving!  
> -Nonny


	11. Familiar Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _  
>  **5... ** __****_   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't kill this chapter. Sorry for the wait!  
> -Nonny

The forest has always been like a second home to Luz. 

The smell that surrounds the dangerous wilds of the Boiling Isles never deterred her from wanting to explore them. The body of the Titan is big, but it doesn’t go on forever. There are parts of the Titan that have never been fully explored, Luz knows of that, but it’s mostly due to the dangers those certain parts bring.

At first Luz wanted to be an adventurer, and surprisingly enough, it was a stable occupation to have as a job. The exploration coven gains funds for purchasing gear and rations from the Emperor’s Coven in order to find the unexplored parts of the Titan and the sea. They do this to see if the body of the Titan is the only livable landmass in thousands of miles, or see if there are any other suitable places. 

Of course, the only livable places are the cliffs placed on Mountainbacks. While they are relatively safe, their travel patterns have never been fully studied. They haven’t been fully studied due to the fact they can swim in any direction, and no creature has lived long enough to fully record these patterns. 

The Exploration Coven also lives to try and dispel any dangers in these parts of the Titan in order to make them habitable. 

However, while they are paid well if they are successful, usually a larger, and even more dangerous, creature comes to the same place as the previous one, causing another dozen Coven members to try their luck and power.

And as appealing as danger is to Luzura Clawthorne-Noceda, they did not want to die. Even though the oath on her left wrist helped to dispel and reflect most attacks, it wouldn’t save her from a deadly smack to the wall. 

She still has to meet Amity before dying, and even then, she thinks that Amity won’t find the constant threat of death appealing either. 

Because of this, she usually sticks to exploring the forest around her secluded home or the forest Eda takes her too. Such as now. 

“Come on, kid! You think that’s fast casting? You can cast it faster!” 

Luz was sent tumbling backwards towards a rock. She had taken a hit to her front, and while nothing was damaged it had left her temporarily stunned. 

When she has enough sense to be somewhat coherent, she leans forward to bring her legs behind her. Her feet take the brunt of the force as the bottoms of her shoes land on the side of the rock her back was about to hit.

She jumps forward, spinning her sore wrist for a levitation spell, shooting through the air as she spins another circle with her finger, holding fire in her hands, aiming for her mentor. 

Eda leaps backwards, dodging to the side to avoid the hurling fire-covered fist aiming for the older witch’s face. Eda spins a circle with her staff, landing the butt of the staff against the ground. 

At Eda’s command, pillars of ice appear towards the direction of where Luz was aiming, causing her first to hit the ice.

Luz winced at the cold ice, her closed fist taking the brunt of the impact. The ice in front of her cracks throughout, creating a spider web like pattern of cracks. 

Luz lands wobbly, her hands weak, “Seriously?” 

Eda cackles, “I’ve been training you for years, you really think I’m gonna go soft now?”

Luz groans, sweeping a hand through her hair, her orange locks swept behind her as a few brown baby hairs stick to her forehead. She can feel the sweat pooling at the base of her neck, and the small drops of it falling down her forehead and cheeks. 

Chocolate brown eyes glare into a fiery gold, both maintaining a heavy air around them. 

As much as Luz hates it, she’s at a stand still. She can continue hurting herself as she tries to land a hit on Eda, or give up now and get a faster recovery. 

Bracing her legs, she settles for option one. She never was one for the easy way out. 

“Think smart this time. You’re going up against a witch with a lot of experience. While there aren’t other witches like me, you have to be prepared to think of a way to win, even if you’re at your wit’s end.

“Your hands hurt, and your wrists are sore. If you can’t cast with your hands, what will you cast with?” 

Luz looks behind her, seeing her back blocked off by the ice pillars separating her from the rest of the forest. She sees the cracks, chunks of ice already starting to slip and land next to her. 

Looking back towards her mother, she uses any last ounce of physical strength she has to hit the ice wall behind her, her forearms burning in protest. However, she has an idea. 

And if she’s anything like her mom then a single idea is worth more than any amount of snails.

Chunks of ice start falling towards the ground, the cold air meeting the fire scorched ground. Steam fills both of their visions. 

Eda waves a finger as it lights with a small flame, trying to see through the foggy area. Something churns in her stomach, and she has the instinct to duck. 

She hears Owlbert hoot in an urgent matter, as Eda crouches to avoid an incoming fireball that just barely scorches the tips of her hair. 

The fireball hits a tree, and the impact of it pushes the rest of the steam away. With Eda’s vision cleared, she pivots on her heel, to see a tired Luz aiming an icicle at Eda. 

Eda is filled with pride, her eyebrow raising as a smile curves itself onto her lips, before blinking away the shock and scrunching her eyebrows together as her lips turn into a knowing smirk, “Hey! I thought I said no wands!” 

Luz only smirks back, throwing away the melting icicle and rubbing off the water on her cloak, “It’s not a wand, it’s an icicle!” She gestures back to the wall of ice behind her, chunks of it either missing or beside Luz, “Made from the pillar you created,” 

Eda only cackles, before using her staff to hit the butt of it against the ground, Owlbert spreading his wings as the rubble of their duel is pushed to the side, the ice melted away, and the fires dispelled. 

“Alright, alright, you found a loophole. Now hurry up and put bandages on those hands, missy. Your Mami is going to have my head if she sees the bruises you made, again,” 

“As if you can’t survive a little decapitation,” 

“I could, but it hurts, a lot!” 

“Not my problem, maybe that would’ve been avoiding if you go easy on me,” 

“And let this training session go to waste? The only way to get better is to learn from those better than you. Which is me,” 

A roll of bandages was thrown at her head, to which she swiftly caught, “Not for long!” 

Eda turns to look towards the right of her, seeing Luz perched on a rock, and rubbing her hands, “These bandages are itchy, Mom,” 

Eda rolled her eyes, “It’s because they are soaked with medicine paste, which irritates skin when applied, which means it’s working,” 

Luz only pouts, running a hand through her sweaty orange hair, as locks of it fell in front of her face. She stares grumpily at the ground, before glancing up. Her eyes narrowed at something into the sky, “Umm, Mom, something is coming this way,” 

Eda turned to face her left, away from Luz as a bird was flapping towards them, “It’s a winged messenger,” Eda lifts an arm towards the white and gold bird, a small scroll sticking out of the pouch in front of it’s stomach. 

She reaches a hand towards it, grabbing the scroll out of the pouch as the bird flies off. She looks at the wax seal, “It’s from the Coven,” 

Luz’s ears twitch at the name, getting off the rock she was sitting on and jogging towards her mom, “What’s it say?” 

“I’m getting there,” Eda breaks the seal and unfurls the scroll, reading the words written down, “Damn it,” 

“What happened? Do you need to go on an excursion?” 

“Worse. Pack your things, we’re heading back to Bonesborough,” Eda waves a spell as items levitate themselves towards bags and boxes. 

Luz just looks at the magic around her, “Wait, why do we need to go back?” 

“You know about the monthly Convention?” 

“Or course I do, I’m your kid remember? When the representative of all Potion Covens has to come to, you know, _represent_ the coven, I usually get dragged along.

“But, wait. I thought you found someone to fill in your spot since you were training with me,” 

“So did I, but we were called back early. ‘Mora apparently has some business to attend too. Told me she was sent out by Belos specifically. So guess who has to fill in her spot,” 

Luz groans even louder than before, “Seriously? They couldn’t get the Coven’s Leader to do it, so they’re dragging you instead?” 

Eda only scoffed, “Well, I _am_ the strongest witch in the Isles. Next to Belos, but at least I get out of my room,” 

Luz only chuckled, aiming her hand towards the campsite as something flew towards her outstretched hand. A bird perched on top coos at her, as Luz lifts a hand to scratch them behind their neck.

As Luz raised her hand, a white circle engulfs her wrist, “That’s weird,” 

Eda turned her attention to Luz and white circle, “What’s weird?” 

“The oath, it never blazed this brightly before. At least, not after it was sealed,” 

Eda only hummed, “Maybe it’s a sign that that Blight girl is finally here,” 

Luz only raised her eyebrows, “Really? Just as we were called back early, she shows up? As much as I am for for fairy-tale cliches, this seems like only a coincidence,” 

“With our family? Doubt it,” 

The witchling on stares blankly, “I’ve learned from enough experience to know to never make bets with you, so I’m not putting any snails on the table,” Eda only snaps her fingers, making Luz smiles before it disappears, “Still, maybe you’re right,” 

“Of course I am, they don’t call me the ‘Owl Lady’ for nothing,” 

“Pretty sure they call you ‘The Owl Lady’ because of your affinity towards shiny objects,”

“Hey!”

Zoey was a popular girl. 

She wasn’t the most well known by far, she knew of this. And compared to others she didn’t ask for others to notice her and grovel at her feet. Rather, she expects it. 

Her choice of friends was half her choice and half her parents. As powerful parents, she is expected to only be associated with the best of the best. Because of their parent’s money, their power, the power they will be given when they become of age. She is expected to be associated with these types of children in order to build good relations. 

She grew up with this. Considering her parents and how they associate with the construction side of the Emperor’s Coven, sure, she isn’t the most well known. But no one can deny it when her family is the best of the best. 

So in order to gain more attention, she has been sent to be friends with children with powerful parents that can give her own parents the attention they need to be the most well known construction coven. 

And so, out of all the friends she had the _luxury_ to decide on, she settled with those that weren’t the most stuffiest, but also the brightest. The only ones that could really meet her expectations. 

And so she’s here, laughing at a most recent post on her Penstagram page, and showing it to Dixie.

Dixie and Bella were the only two children that stuck with her from their early years as toddlers. She knows these two, so would she want to know everyone else. Everyone else that couldn’t stand up to her expectation, everyone else that couldn’t even hold a candle to the two beside her. They are of exotic species, and their families are popular. The three strut around the school because out of any friend group, they are the most well known. They can blend into a crowd if they want to, but their status requires them to show everyone how much better they are, and Zoey would never say no to a little more attention. 

Scrolling through, she sees a student with more eyes than hands quickly rush past her. She nudges Bella beside her, seeing the boarman look up with a raised eyebrow. Zoey points towards the kid, and Bella smirks. With a flick of a wrist, a harp springs out of the air as she plucks a few strings. 

The music attracts the attention of the poor student, distracting him enough to not see the small, miniscule tiled bridge at the end of his foot, built by Zoey as she flicks her finger upwards. 

The end of the foot catches against the bridge, going through the empty middle of the bridge. The poor multi-eyed student trips, and the books he was carrying falls out of his grip and topples to the ground, as he squeals, trying to articulate his arms to help catch his fall. 

He lands on his hands and knees, quickly scrambling to pick up his books. His cheeks flush with embarrassment, the cackles of the three girls ringing in his ears as he dips his head and rushes out of the hallway. 

Dixie lets out a snort, adjusting her glasses before looking back into a book, a small miniscule smirk lingering on her lips. 

Bella snorts in her hand, Zoey just leans back on her locker, lifting a leg before glancing at her nails, brandishing them back and forth, thinking on whether she should adjust the hues of the nail polish. 

Bella finally stops, rubbing her cheeks as she holds up her scroll, “I am so posting that to Penstagram. Did you see the kid’s face? Hilarious! I don’t think I ever seen a face that could turn so red so quickly,” 

Zoey only chuckles, “I think he went redder than your sleeves,” 

Dixie lets out another laugh, closing her book before turning to tickle her locker. The locker demon opens as it closes its eye, the teeth making way to an open storage as Dixie places her book inside. 

“Oh, that was priceless. Hm, hey, Dixie, how much time do we have left before classes start?” 

Dixie spares a glance towards Zoey, before looking up at the clock demon perched on a wall, “We have around five more minutes left before we are required to leave, unless we rather be late,” 

Dixie taps the locker demon, the demon closing its mouth, listening as Zoey hummed, thoughtfully, “Hm, is that so. Then our resident Half-a-Witch is rather late, is she not?” 

Dixie only gives a shrug, “Perhaps. However, if I’m thinking what you're thinking, then I believe it is best we move to the front of the school. We’ll have enough time to catch them before rushing off to our first periods,” 

Zoey only nodded, before looking towards Bella, the vitiligo-skinned girl looks up, taps on her scroll before nodding. The minotaur steps off the locker, walking towards the front of the school, leaning on one of the many pillars that keep the school standing. 

Zoey scans the front of the school, before her sights lands on a stocky girl with green sleeves, next to a pink-braided girl with the matching sleeves, “Well, if it isn’t Half-a-Witch Willow and her friend, Red-Berry dork. Hey, I’m just wondering, is it me, or did my vision just get worse because your hair looks more saturated than it did yesterday,” 

Willow only her eyes, “Lay off Avarice. As much as I like to be nice, I rather not deal with your attitude today,” 

Zoey only lay the back of her hand against her chin, “Oh I’m sorry. Should I wait to give you advice until your ‘Luz in Shining Armor’ comes back? I promise, I’m only trying to give you advice to look better because, frankly, your hair is giving everyone in this school an eyesore at having to look at your hair. If you ask me-”

“We’re not-”

“- I think that if you’re gonna keep wearing green sleeves, then you should probably change the color of your hair to match. I’m thinking of a deep sea green, or maybe you should just wait until you get your new uniform colors. A squealing bat told me that you were failing Plants, and I would hate for one of my peers to fail the _easiest_ class in Hexside. Really brings down the school reputation, don’t you think?” 

Boscha’s cheeks flushed, before breathing out and walking towards the lockers. Willow only shoots Zoey a glare before following Boscha. 

Zoey and her two friends only watch Willow and Boscha walk past them. Zoey only lets out a sigh, “Look at her. The moment she doesn’t have Luzura to protect her, she becomes all sensitive and weak. Poor girl,” 

Zoey starts to walk into the school, before hearing two things thud behind her. She turns around over her shoulder, to see Bella and Dixie trip on nothing but air, “What are you two doing? You both know we have to get going-” 

Zoey was cut off as the hood of her cowl flipped over her head, her horns poking new holes into her hood as it fell over face, blinding her through the fabric. She feels herself get pushed behind her, as she also falls to the ground. Hearing two voices laugh, she tears off her hood, looking back and forth, only to see nothing. 

She grabs a potion from a pouch around her waist and smashes it to the ground. A yellow fog washes over the area, but as she expected, no one remained. 

Zoey dust off her knees, takes off the pierced hood and draws a circle in the air. She throws the ruined fabric in, before reaching in and grabbing a matching hood, covering her shoulders and buttoning the center, “Ladies, I think someone tried to prank us, and got away with it,”

Dixie fixes her glasses, “I couldn’t see any illusion spells casted,” 

Bella jumps up to pat around her back, wiping away any dust, “I couldn’t summon my harp in time to dispel any enchantments, ‘nor had I heard music anywhere,” 

“Then it must’ve been a potion,” 

The bell screeches, and Bella helps Dixie up to her talons, “I’ll see you two during break. I’ll find out who they are, and they better pray to the Titan that I don’t,” 

Boscha looked over her shoulder, her eyes able to pick up and the barely visible blue silhouette of the Blight siblings. She can see the outlines of the twins high fiving each other before bringing each other’s hand to their lips in an attempt to shush each other and their very, _very_ , loud giggling. 

She can see the outline of Amity fall back behind her siblings to flick them in the back of their heads, “Knock it off, we aren’t even supposed to be here,” 

“Relax mittens, they can’t even tell we’re here,”

“They will if you two don’t shut it,”

Boscha scanned the hallways, before abruptly stopping and holding her arm out to stop the twins. A quiet ‘oof’ was heard, “Stop. Do you see them?” 

The twins and Amity looked to where Boscha was pointing, seeing tall figures in cloaks and masks resembling an upside down skull. 

The twins gulped as Amity raised a brow, “Who are they?” 

“Those are the hallway monitors. They can literally _smell_ trouble, and their masks allow them to see through most magics. If you get caught breaking a rule, you get sent into detention,”

Willow groaned, “They are actually pretty recent. They’re here to make sure no impromptu witch duel happens in the hallways during the passing period. Usually, Luz makes sure that explosions don’t occur, but since she’s away for a week every month, the amount of trouble spikes up during the time she’s away. 

“It’s nice to have them around, but it sucks whenever she isn’t since that pretty much attracts all the elites to be jerks when she’s away,”

Amity cringes at that, “Say, could you tell me more about this ‘Luz’ person?” 

The twins bring their hands up to their mouths, trying to stifle their chuckles before Amity elbowed them, “Yeah, tell us more about this ‘Luz’ person?” 

Boscha squints at them, nearing the plant track homeroom, “Why the sudden interest?” 

The twins only shrug, “Well, we just want to know about other possible witches we could be meeting,”

Willow only rolls her eyes, “Luz’s aunt is taking them in,” 

Boscha’s three eyes widened, “You mean the ‘Raven Lady’?”

“She has a name you know,” Amity crossed her arms, looking _just_ _a little_ pissed. 

The pink-haired girl only raised her hands, “Hey, we only know her by her stage name. Not many of us even know her full name, she’s just a figure that warns us what happens if we give into ‘wild ways’,” 

Willow squints at the clock, “Well, this is where we go. I have to head off to my advanced class. Let’s hope your plan works. Maybe,” 

The twins only smirk, waved their hand, aloof, “Don’t worry about it. We are certified pranksters. We got this all under control,” 

Willow only shrugged before jogging off down the hallway to their own homeroom, giving off a passing wave as she turned the corner. 

Boscha breathes in deep, “Okay, let’s get this over with,” She opens the door, subtly holding it open longer as she lets in the Blight siblings, passing three potions to each of them, “I’ll give you the signal, then you do, whatever it is you’re doing,” 

The twins pop a thumbs up, and Boscha goes to her seat. The twins follow Boscha with their eyes, seeing her talk to another girl with green hair and matching green sleeves. Amity walks a window to perch on the ledge, bring a leg up to lean her elbow on it. The twins pass the teacher as she begins to speak, Ed waving a hand in her face to see if they can see them. Suffice to say, they don't, and Amity holds in a chuckle seeing her siblings making fools to no one but her. 

Emira was having a very interesting time. 

She never expected to be in a magic school with magic kids, and equally magic teachers. Never expected to be in a place where risking your life to learn magic became the norm, and if she someone got picked up by a griffin, no one ever batted an eye. 

Of course, the witches probably had the luxury to get used to living in a dangerous place with equally dangerous forces, but they probably had magic to defend their own. To Emira, it’s the equivalent to training every toddler how to hold a sword the moment they turned five. But to everyone in the Boiling Isles, it was just a basic Tuesday. 

Emira would stop to stand and stare at how such a place could exist. Wondering how expansive the Library would be in order to contain almost all known information about the Boiling History and culture. And when Ed stuck around, they would have a grand ol’ time figuring out the differences between the Human world and the Demon world, besides the fact that one has magic, and one doesn’t. 

So far, everything in the Boiling Isles is better than the Human world. 

They only had one ‘holy’ figure, which is the Titan. Anybody who says otherwise is probably blind and stupid because they are literally standing on the corpse _of_ said Titan. And as far as they knew, people on the Boiling Isles have absolutely no idea what sexuality is. Or maybe they do, but it isn’t nearly as frowned upon since she has seen multiple examples of interspecies relationships, people dating ghosts, or a literal tree. 

Don’t ask. 

There is also really no such thing as racism for the fact that if you were, you were against probably more than 80% of the entire population. 

So, suffice to say, the Boiling Isles appears to be more accepting than most humans. So that’s a win! 

A loss, however, is the status that multiple people seem to have and how those of a higher status abuse their power.

Emira has seen her fair share of bullying. Being a reluctant bully herself for a while. She had seen other people become blatant dicks because they had the luxury to do so. However, in most schools, depending on how much money you have and how you flaunt said money, you usually just get made fun of. 

Because when you are a tired and depressed teenager of Gen- Z, you literally _do not give a single crap_ about whether or not you were getting a Mercedes Benz for your birthday when you could hardly drive. 

It also seems like a loss when everyone is against Wild Magic because of some guy on a throne. And even if her brother and father weren’t history buffs, she knows that a revolution was bound to happen. If she was lucky, she wouldn’t be in the crossfire of that war. If she was crazy, she would grab an enchanted axe and jump in. 

Unfortunately, she can't make sure her siblings don’t join her. Because she knows for a fact that Edric wouldn’t last for more than five seconds against anyone who was a single ounce heavier than him. 

It’s just a fact. 

And as far as she knows, magic high school only seems just a little bit more dangerous than normal high school. She would imagine this is how Earth would look like if teenagers actually went to Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy as Zoey and everything before she somehow gets a redemption arc. 

But of course, real life is unpredictable. 

Such as a random trap door opening up in the middle of plant class. 

She creeps up to the center of the room so she could peer into the room. In it, she sees a spiral of doors and staircases, as a boy with a messy haircut pops his head out to take a look at the class. 

Surprisingly, because this reminds her of horror movie logic, no one in the classroom is looking up, so now one sees the boy but her. 

She waves to her siblings, catching Ed’s and Amity’s attention. They look up at her, Edric stopping his tomfoolery for a moment to look at the person Emira is pointing at, and, for some reason, Edric’s face drops. 

Emira walks over to Edric to try and get a reaction, but he is just staring at the boy in the ceiling. 

“And finally, presentations!” 

The whole class groans, which seems to be the thing to snap Ed out of his entranced state. 

“The first presenter will be Amelia Cornflower,” 

Emira turns her head towards Boscha seeing the girl in the green hair next to her stand up and pick up a potted plant behind her. Emira turns her head back to her brother, seeing him gesture something to her with his hands. 

_‘Him! I remember him! I know him! I know who that guy in the ceiling is!’_

Thank god for her twin-tuition, otherwise she would have _no_ idea what Ed is trying to say. _‘Wait, what do you mean you_ know _him??’_

_‘I mean, I’ve seen him before!’_

_‘How? This is a demon world?’_

_‘The portal! How we got through here, and how the bird stole our stuff! They must’ve used a portal like us!’_

_‘Sure, why not, but_ where _do you remember seeing them??’_

_‘The party!’_

_‘What party??? We’ve been to a bunch of parties and hosted just as many,’_

_‘The masquerade! Last year!’_

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Amity looked at the boy in the ceiling before seeing her siblings talking to each other. With their hands. 

Amity, confused, looks at the many gestures Ed gives Emira, and the gesture Em gives Edric in turn. She has been with them enough to know some of them, just as knowing someone, and a party. Everything else is being signed to fast for her to understand from her knowledge and angle. 

She looks back at the boy in the ceiling, not paying attention to the presenters as they come up one by one. 

“And finally, Boscha Horne. Please come up to the center and present your weekend assignment,” 

Amity looked back to her siblings, who froze in time to see Boscha looking at their direction before going into her backpack pretending to look for her project who ran away. 

“Any day now, Ms. Horne,” 

“Just a minute!” 

Amity went to her siblings, which discreetly took out their own vials, Amity’s already in hand. She held a hand, counting down to one her third finger before Ed smashed his vial to the ground. 

The vial caused a loud explosion, students ducking under tables while the braver ones stood on it with their hands glowing and spell circles ready to be drawn. Em threw her’s next, which caused smoke to fill the air, as Amity threw hers straight at the annoying alarm bell, hitting it’s eye, causing it to scream. 

Amity pumped a fist, whispering a quiet ‘Bullseye,’ before seeing her hand take color. _‘The invisibility potion is wearing off,’_

The youngest Blight turned to her twins, waving her almost visible hand in front of her face. The twins, looking at their own hands, got the message and rushed for Boscha. 

Amity reached Boscha and tapped her on the arm as the class was rushed out of the classroom. Boscha squirted at the Amity, seeing her hand, and quickly pulled her away from the class into the hallway. The amber-eyed girl turned, seeing her sister following, but her brother staring at the hatch, which was starting to close. 

Emira saw her gaze, and turned back towards Ed, trying to grab his arm. 

Ed pulled his arm away from her, and jumped onto a table with a vine stalk and started climbing it up towards the hatch.

“Ed!” 

Edric took a glance at his siblings, seeing the colors of his skin starting to appear, before mouthing, ‘I’ll be back,’ and disappearing into the hatch. His hand kept it open just as it started to close. 

And their brother was gone, disappearing into the walls of the magic school. 

_Ed!_

Emira stared at the hatch, her eyes widening before she felt her arm getting grabbed and pulled. She quickly turned her head around, seeing Amity run out of the classroom with Boscha in tow. 

As they left the classroom, students were packed tightly in the hallway as the door was shut closed, another explosion jolting the hinges of the door.

She heard mumbles and shouts of ‘My project!’, ‘My textbooks!’ or ‘My lunch!’ echoing through the hallways, but Emira could hardly focus on the voices around her. 

Ed left without her. 

She felt a hand on her shoulder, jolting at the touch. She looked over her shoulder, seeing Amity with a worried look on her face, “We’ll find him. I promise. But first, we have to make sure we can find him safely,” 

Emira grabbed onto her head, before Boscha appeared in front of them, “Hate to break it up, but I can almost see you and the hallway monitors are coming. Along with Principle Bump,” 

Emira pivots on her heel, seeing the tall figures in their purple robes, along with an old man with a mask- looking thing with a tail???- that was walking towards them. 

“Now calm down students, please, calm down-”

Boscha started to push Emira and Amity towards the end of the hallway, “You guys, I’ll find you later, but you gotta leave,”

Emira grabbed Amity the moment she saw one of the monitors sniff the air, booking it straight through the hallways. 

Ed didn’t quite know what he was getting into the moment he decided to leave his siblings behind in search of someone he _swears_ he had seen before. 

He remembered that night now, like a gate to old memories had just been opened for him see. The rabbit, the plants, him seated on the ground, his suspenders, his tie, and the mask. 

He remembers that night and wondered if he would ever see them again. 

He still remembers meeting up with Emira and seeing her with a lovestruck look in her eye. He remembers taking a peek in Amity’s room just to see her cuddled up in her bed with her dress still on and her mask on her beside. 

He didn’t know what happened to Amity, but he still remembered the face he saw the moment his mask fell. 

And he knows, he has never been more sure in his life, that he remembers that face. That face is lost in the hallways of a checkerboard like room, with platforms that twist into the ceiling with doors surrounding every wall, floor, and corner. All with odd symbols, patterns, and door knobs. He quickly scrambles to a secluded corner of the room, one with hardly any doors. Just a dark hallway that leads into an empty room.

He looked down at his hands, seeing the effect of the potion finally wearing off. The light color of his skin, the rolled up sleeves of his white button up, and the dark pants that covered his legs. He ruffled a hand through his hair, seeing the blonde locks finally visible, along with the messy tie under the collar of his shirt. He tugged on it nervously, only now realising how lost he is. 

Just great. 

He starts sitting down on the tiled floor, bringing his knees up to his face, hugging them close. He can feel his breathing getting heavier, and the sounds in his ears making his head ring. 

His eyes are spinning, white and black dots clouding his vision- “What do you mean the classroom exploded?” 

A female voice broke him out of his terrifying state, sobering his thoughts.

“I mean what I said Viney! Barkus said there was an ominous presence of people who shouldn’t be there. I went to check because it’s a plant track homeroom, but I saw nothing out of the ordinary. I was starting to leave before a series of explosions went off and that’s when I started to leave,” 

Edric peeked around the corner of his little hallway, seeing a stocky female next to a skinny male. 

_It’s him._

‘Viney’ sighes and pinches the bridge other nose, “Are you sure no one saw you?” 

“Positive Viney. I mean, no one looks up anyways. And they all left the classroom just before I closed the latch, no one saw me for sure. Super positive. I think,”

Edric slipped his grip on the corner of the wall, the sound of his fall echoing throughout the room. 

The two witches turned their heads immediately to see Edric stumble onto his feet, the sounds of his school uniform shoes echoing against the mismatch tiles of the room. 

Edric weaves a hand through his hair, locking gazes with the skinny boy infront of him. 

And he’s brought back to that midnight in the garden of his home. 

Of the boy that made him laugh no such abandon, all because he didn’t know if the bunny had poisonous spines on him. 

It all makes so much more sense. Now that he knows of the world this strange boy came from. Of course harmless bunnies would have poisonous spines on their body. Of course they had pointed ears the moment the mask fell off his face. 

Edric fisted his sweaty palms and dug them into the pockets of his pants; lifting himself up, a smile on his face. ”Hey, you,” 

And Jerbo smiled back, before utter shock overcame his body, “How are you here?!” 

Emira lost Amity in the crowd of students. 

Now here she is, left visible in the back of the school near stables where odd creatures were stored. If she remembers the books, she must be somewhere near the Beast Keeping section of the school. If the school taught all main coven tracks. 

Baby griffin and odd monsters and chimeras made themselves home in the stables. Odd dogs of mismatched wings interacted with walking mountains that would sit on the back of turtle-like creatures. Where one section section of a stable ended, another continued, giving the eyes a mystical wonder of animals in mismatched limbs, bears crossed with fish, or deer crossed with wolves or crabs. 

There was an entire section in the barn like structure that had a pool of sorts, storing all kinds of aquatic animals. 

Emira walked around the stables, the animals paying her no attention. She would walk around, looking at the list and calendars of the different shifts students had to take to take care of the animals. Lucky enough for her, most of these students are still in classes or outside. Most of the shifts seem to be on students with a free period or after school. So she wouldn’t have to worry about bumping into anyone. Hopefully. 

She continued walking around the stables, knowing she should find her other siblings, but can’t because of how visible she became. She also didn’t know the layout of the school. While she could be trying to walk into the plant section of the school, she could be instead be walking towards the oracle homerooms. And she didn’t need to get herself even more lost. 

If there was one takeaway from being lost, it’s to stay in one safe place. And the animals don’t seem to be so harmful, so she’ll take this place as a win. 

Besides, the tri-headed dogs reminded her of her dobermans back home. 

The tri-headed dogs took to her quickly. Already crowding around her in repetitive pants of ‘Person!’ and ‘Play!’. She didn’t need to be a beast keeping expert to understand the mannerisms of canines. 

They crouched in front of her as she picked up a nearby stick, waving it around enticingly. She twirled the stick around her thumb and palm, doing random tricks with the stick before taking it in a firm grip, and making a throwing motion with the stick, quickly hiding the stick under her forearm. 

The dogs fell for it, as they rushed towards the direction of the throw, sniffing the ground in search of the stick. 

Once they were far away from her, she started fiddling with the stick in her hands. Sitting down on the hay covered floor as she waits patiently for the dogs to realize her deception. 

Amity just lost both of her siblings in the span of less than 3 hours. Just a little bit more than 2 hours. And it was hardly noon. 

She started walking around the hallways, avoiding and ducking under stray benches and alarm clocks and hallways monitors, occasionally sniffing the air. 

God those things were creepy. 

She started sprinting down hallways and ducking under windows to avoid detection of anyone in the classrooms. Until she stumbles upon three familiar voices, “Thank titan we all have the same free period,” 

“Don’t you think that’s just a bit of a coincidence Zoey?” 

“One that I’m glad had happened,” 

“I hate to be a downer, but I believe it is because our parents gave the principal a nice ‘donation’, to have all us be in as many classes. Even though we are all in different different tracks,” 

Amity turned her head around a corner, catching the backs of three girls. One with horns, one with wings, and a boar’s tail. 

_Just great._

“For once, I’m actually happy with their meddling for once,” 

Zoey flipped her hair around, flicking the hair from one side of her shoulder to the other, before putting it up in a high ponytail. “Perhaps. But we also have our free period when literally no other student is allowed,” 

“The only students who have this free period are all seniors. All of whom tend to leave the campus the moment they can,” 

Dixie pushed up her glasses, casting a circle to have her scroll appear in front of her. Bella leaned on the lockers, her scroll already out. Zoey is the only one without her scroll, instead looking into a book of potions. 

Amity is just about to turn before a hand grabs her shoulder and pulls her back into the hallway she just came from. 

Amity grabbed onto the hand harshly, tearing it off of her before seeing a three eyed girl in front of her. Boscha winced at the force Amity is gripping her hand.

“Sorry! Don’t sneak up on me like that,”

“Sorry, sorry, but I didn’t know how to get you out of there. Especially out of earshot of those three,” 

Amity turned back to the hallway, seeing the three girls slowly walk away from them, “Understandable. Now then, do you have any idea of where my siblings are?” She was alongside Boscha, who was on her knees leaning against the hallways. 

Boscha winced as she looked away from Amity. 

“Ughhh, great. Do you have any idea where they could be?” 

“I’m not sure. You said your brother disappeared into the ceiling?”

“That’s what Emira said. I couldn’t see through the fog. But I doubt that my sister would joke about something like this,” 

“Okay, fair enough,” Boscha lifted a hand to her chin, looking away deep in though. Her eyes widened, an idea appearing, “Okay. So I’ve heard rumors of a secret room inside the walls of the school. But they are only rumors. Even more rumors implies that Luz knows of these hallways. So if she knows of these hallways, safe to assume that her friends do as well,” 

“So we have to find Willow and Gus,”

“Exactly,” 

“But…”

“But Willow is with Bump, which is assessing the situation we left in front of the hallways,” 

“So we try to find Gus?” 

“Problem is that I don’t know Gus as I do Willow. I know he is in Illusions. But this school is big, and I don’t know which Illusion homeroom he goes to.

“All I know is that he’s smart. He skipped a couple grades too. I just don’t know to which one he skipped to, and I’m all out of invisibility potions. So we can’t get you in to check out the rooms.

“And even then, we would have to wait for passing period to get his attention. But by then everyone in the school would know about you. No one’s seen an actual human before, so unless you have something to cover yourself, you won’t be getting by undetected,” 

“What is this, an espionage movie?” 

“What’s an espionage movie?”

“Human thing, don’t worry about,” Amity stood up, propping her hands on her hips, looking around the halls as she started to think. 

She tuned out the straying noises from her mind, only seeing black as she closed her eyes, her mind running for any loophole found in the exchanged information. 

She could here Boscha calling for her, “Not now I’m thinking,” 

She could still here Boscha calling, more urgently now, “Not now,” 

Boscha grabbed her arm, pulling her out of her thoughts as she saw a plant monster appearing at the end of the hallway. The vines rubbed against each other, as the monster roared at the two. 

“How does that thing have vocal chords!?” 

Boscha turned to Amity, looking at her as if she sprouted two heads on each shoulder, “That’s what you're worried about!?”

“I just got here, by this point I’m thinking that stuff like this just happens! Do they not!?”

“NO!?”

The monster roared again, kicking up its hind legs as its moss covered body started charging at them. 

Amity just looked at the incoming hunk of green with the blankest stare Boscha has ever seen. “Goddamn it,” 

_Just great!_

Viney stalked the hallways of the Door room, walking down a twist of walkways and pillars. 

_Just great. He was so sure! ‘Oh I promise!’ and then suddenly his_ boyfriend _showed up?_

Viney picked at the grey uniform, looking at the stay strand of thread that were united from the seams.

She was rolling and unrolling the sleeves from her forearms. _Just great. And Jerb didn’t tell me any of this! At all! A human, when did he have time for that._ She continued walking down the hallways, looking for a specific door. “Ugh, I don’t have time for this!” 

She continued grumbling down the hallway, still picking at the stray threads of her clothes. “Just great. The school is going to burn down at any moment too now, huh? What’s next, some giant monster?” Just like that a roar could be heard from a door that led to one of the many hallways. Viney walked up to the door, twisted the doorknob, and leaned her head out.

She looked out at the hallway, seeing a hulking figure of vines, roots, and flowers roaring at two underclassmen. One, a pink haired girl throwing potions as she drew circles to summon them, and another, a blonde-haired girl with brown roots. She was throwing objects she could get out of the locker demons that weren’t awake enough to stop her hand from being shoved into their mouth to get whatever was inside.

Whether it was those bulky history textbooks or a random object, she would give it the pink haired one to inspect, before decadent whether it was worth throwing.

Viney looked at the scene for 5 seconds before a stray potion vial was thrown towards her. She quickly shut the door, hearing the explosion bang itself from the other side. 

“...Nope,” 

Viney walked away from the door, heading back to the door she was going to originally. 

After a stressful day, she knows that staying beside Puddles would help calm her down. She knows she wasn’t supposed too, but she trained Puddles to be there for anyone expressing any sort of negative emotions. She read through a human book about these animals. How they were trained to watch out for certain behaviors and comfort them as they happen. ‘Service Animals’ she believes were the term. 

So for a while, during her time in the healing track, she would take care of Puddles, a griffin pup, and train him to be her assistant. And for a while, he was good! 

Until she got sent to the detention track. 

But it was fine! Because now she can learn a little bit of everything, and not just the healing or beast keeping track. And she can still take care of puddles, just, discreetly. 

Finally she appears in front of a door with a hastily drawn bird wing on the back. 

The stables. A safe place for her. Where she could interact with the animals in the stables. Such as the hell hounds, the griffins- Puddles- the hippocamps, and even the cokatrices. Why the stables would harbor such a creature is beyond her, but she won’t question Bump’s judgement. 

Sure the creature had petrified witches before- not turned to stone, just put them in paralysis- but that’s because you aren’t supposed to look at the animals eye, at the very center of their chest, which is closed most of the time anyways. All the other witches are just scared. 

Viney was, however, as fearless as she was reckless, which actually wasn’t much…

Whatever! Sure that didn’t make sense, but she wasn’t scared. 

Viney puffed her chest, confidently placed her hand on the door knob and turned. She entered the stalls, smelling in the wild odors of animals and their foods, and totally, _absolutely did not_ , freak out when she saw the hellhounds were out of their pens. 

“Fuck,” 

Emira swore that these dogs were having the time of their lives right now. 

Why did dogs like these were never given attention? They’re so cute and she loves dogs, all kinds of dogs- That was a lie actually, she hated most small dogs- and she swore she had never seen so many dogs begging for attention as much as these dogs. 

They were panting, barking, and rolling around on the ground when they were let out. Never wandered to another cage or pen, just followed her around like ducklings following their mother. 

Maybe Emira could convince Lilith to take some of them home. I mean, obviously they weren’t taken care of here, or at least given affection. 

And their fur is so warm-!

“Crap, crap, crap, oh come on! Who let them out of their pens!?”

Emira heard a voice, footsteps pounding on the wood of the stables frantically. 

_Crap!_

Emira quickly shot up, shushing the dogs as they immediately got up and started barking at her sudden movement, “No, shush, shush! You’re going to get me spotted and I won’t be able to pet you anymore!” 

The rushing of the footsteps started getting louder and closer to the oldest Blight, “Who’s there! I swear, if you’re some freshman that decided releasing the hellhounds was a good idea, you got another thing coming!”

Emira quickly stood up and tried to make her way past the dogs- hellhounds she presumes- before getting pounded by all of the dogs, creating a literal dog pile with her the base of it. 

“When I find you, you are going to be so sorry you unspinaled, rotten, griffin barf, trashslug-!” 

Emira looked up, ready to push at the dogs and run for her life, until her eyes landed on green eyes and a fish hook for an earring. Emira eyes at the grey uniform and dark cowl, a pin needle keeping the cowl in place. Brown hair pleased in a messy bun behind her, and suddenly she’s back over a year ago. 

Judging by her expression, it seems that the witch in front of her recognizes her too. She stopped and stared at her, her jawing opening and closing as the previous insult died on her lips. 

Emira stared up at her, her cheeks tinged with pink, before trying to lay the her chin on the back of her hand in a smooth motion, “Hey Viney,”

_Oh, that’s where he found time._

Turns out, taking out a giant living plant monster that was trying to kill you was easy. Dealing with the aftermath of having a powerful witch come after you was much harder. 

“This will show you for interrupting my class!” 

Amity ducked under a student as a potion landed in his face instead of hers. She feels slightly bad, but then again, she doesn’t want to die at age 14. 

She lost Boscha at some point after dealing with the giant plant monster with a poison potion she mixed up during the heat of battle. The plant monster grabbed everyone in sight, including Principal Bump, and when Boscha killed the monster, Bump asked to speak with her in his office. Amity didn’t know what to do, but was gestured by Boscha and her friend, Amelia she found out that she should probably leave before the entire student body found out she was a human.

Amelia was pretty cool, but Zoey on the other hand, was not. 

Turns out that having a plant monster rampage through the building would interrupt a lot of classes. And apparently, today was presentation day, and Zoey was screaming bloody murder about how, ‘That monster interrupted class before I could present and by default, the student that presented got the highest score and won star student for the day,’ before she started screaming profanities at her, and then she kinda just tuned her out. 

After all, it was hard to listen to someone about how they want to kill you and you’re trying to make sure you aren’t getting killed by said someone. 

“Stop following me! I didn’t do anything!”

“Oh no, you did do something, and once I’m through with you, you are going to regret ever messing with me!”

“I don’t even know who you are!” 

“I am Zoey Avarice, heiress to one of the most famous Minotaur families across the Isles, and I will make you fear my name!” 

“And I am Inigo Montoya! You killed my father, prepare to die!” 

“I didn’t kill anyone's father! But if anyone is going to die, it’s going to be you-” 

Zoey was interrupted as a baby griffin pulled up and slapped her to the wall with their tail. Amity skidded to a halt on the tiled flooring, almost tripping in the process. She landed on her hands to right herself, looking up as she saw her sister and another witch in a grey uniform. 

“Emira!? Where have you been?” 

“You have no idea,” 

Amity was about to continue yelling before looking at the outstretched hand provided by the girl riding the griffin behind Emira, “Get on! Puddles will be gentle,”

Amity looked at the hand, to her sister, the griffin puddles, then back to her sister. Without looking, she grabbed onto the hand and hoisted herself up to sit in front of her sister, “We are so talking about this later,” 

“Just don’t tell Lilith and you have a deal,” 

“Oh, I am so going to tell her,”

“Amity!” 

The girl in back kicked the griffin to move, the bird hybrid moving across the hallways, “I’m going to get you to the front of the school to leave, then I better get back before my professor notices Im gone,”

Emira looked over her shoulder, “What about Edric?” 

“Who?” 

“Our brother and her twin,” Amity looked back also to point to gesture at Emira, “We got separated after he went through the roof during the beginning of this whole mess,” 

Emira grabbed her chin, looking in thought before widening her eyes, “Oooh! I know where he is,” 

She twirled a finger before a scroll appeared in her hand, she started typing something, her hand letting go of Puddles back, before smiling at the sisters, “He’ll be waiting for you outside,” 

Viney grabbed onto the back feathers on the baby griffin and tugged, as Puddles was slowed to a stop, “You best head out while you can,” 

“Emira! Amity!” 

The two sisters turned to see Edric running up to them, “Oh! It’s good to see you guys! Are you two okay?”

“Are we okay!? You just ditched us!” 

“I’m sorry, but I’ll explain later,” 

Amity broke off the hug, “Actually yeah, the both of you have some explaining to do. We’ve only been for less than two weeks and somehow _both_ of you have either a girlfriend or boyfriend?” Amity gestured to Viney and the lanky boy behind Edric, “Not to mention how you know them,” 

Both of the twins had the decency to look sheepish, “Well, actually,-” Emira tried to start, before she was cut off by Viney.

“Oh yeah, I’m actually going to need my jacket back,” 

Emira turned red as Amity just shook her head, “Come one, let’s just get back to the Raven House. You’ll be explaining on the way,” 

Viney and Jerbo watched as the Blight Siblings walked away from school, both heading inside and closing the main doorways. They went to the locker section as they opened a hidden door and entered back into the room of doors.

They both sighed and slumped to the ground, their backs against the door they came through. 

Viney waited for a moment of silence before speaking, “So, that’s who you met at the party?” 

“And that was the girl you gave your handmade jacket to?” 

“Yeah. I thought it would be a good idea at the time, since I wasn’t sure if I would ever see her again,” 

“‘Course _you_ of all people would think _that_ would be a good idea,” 

“Shut up! At least I told you about her!”

Jerbo went quiet at that, “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner,” 

Viney widened her eyes, before slumping against the door, the back of her head hitting the doorwood. “Hey, no worries about it. I understand. Honestly, I’d find it pretty surreal that you actually made moves first,” 

“Hey!” 

They both settled to a comfortable silence, before coming to the same realization, “That Amity girl, is she-?”

“Do you think-?”

They both looked toward each other before hearing the bell ring, the both of them springing up and rushing back to their classroom. 

Amity reached the Raven House in time to see King dump a barrel worth of salt into a trashslug’s mouth, to see it shrink in size and run back towards the shore. 

Amity just went into house after greeting Remus, and plopped herself onto the couch, “Today was the worst,” 

“It wasn’t that bad, Mittens,” 

“Yes it was,” 

A knock on the door interrupted them both before Remus let themselves in, “Amity, I think someone is here to talk to you!”

Amity lifted her head to see Boscha and Amelia come in, Amelia with a happy smile, and Boscha in yellow colors, “I changed tracks! I’m on the potion track!” 

Amity lifted herself completely with a smile, going to congratulate her friend- she thinks?-, “How? I thought you said Bump wouldn’t make exceptions?” 

Amelia jumped up and down, “Bump said that after he saw Boscha kill the monster with potions she was able to make up on the spot, she earned herself a place on the potion track!”

“And he said that if I tried, I could even get into the advanced classes by next semester!” 

Amity was smiling wide, “That great!” 

Boscha plopped herself onto the couch, “Yeah, hey, you weren’t there when I left his office, and I saw Zoey get sheppard off towards the healing center on campus. What happened?” 

Amity groaned and dropped to the couch and opened her mouth, “Well,-”

The door opened as Lilith came in with multiple bags full of groceries, “Children, I’m making bat-eye stew!” She looked around at seeing Amelia and Boscha. She widened her eyes, seeing the state of Amity and the siblings, before heading to the kitchen, “Someone explain to me what happened in my absence as I cook,” 

Amity only groaned as her siblings laughed, not noticing as a white circle glowed around her left wrist.


	12. In the Boiling Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _  
> **4... ** __****_  
>   
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear i'm not yet dead!  
> I promise!  
> Next chapter in the making!  
> -Nonny

“Ah, Titan!” 

Luz stopped flying as she saw her mother stop, staying idle in the air and looking at the sky. Luz backtracked to where her mother is, and looked up at the sky as well. 

It was cloudy, the usually bright oranges and pinks of the sky turned into dark grey as the clouds covered the light of the sun. Luz didn’t even notice as she traveled from body part to body part. Didn’t see the subtle change of the sky until it was too late. 

It has been a day or so as they traveled back from their training trip, returning home with warm meals and plumbing. They were called back early due to the Covention happening in a couple days. Kikimora couldn’t make it, so they turned to the Isles’ strongest available witch. Luz’s mom, Edalyn Clawthorne-Noceda. 

Because of them, they were sent to leave their training early, which would have probably been a smart move anyways since the Boiling Rain was coming. 

And as the name implies, it Boils when it rains. 

Luz never liked the rain. Usually something bad always happens when it rains. Whether it was a stray kitchen appliance gaining sentience, or something that called her Mother to do Coven duties. Something bad always happened when it rained, whether it affected Luz directly or something related to her. Then again, bad things happen all the time and Luz would be selfish in thinking all events revolved around her. 

It still doesn’t help the terribly gut feeling of her stomach twisting and her mind clouding with worry. 

She looked back to Eda, “Do you think we’ll beat the storm?”

Eda looked back, a confident smile gleaming her tooth, “Depends, think you can keep up with me?” 

At this, Luz smiled back. The aching feeling lessening, a smirk growing on her face instead, “I don’t know, think your age is finally catching up with you?” 

Eda mocks an offended gasp, trying a hand to her gem, shining yellow even in the darkening skies, “How dare you! I am your mother, and I should be treated as such with respect! Don’t forget who raised you!”

Luz only crossed her arms, “Yeah. You’re right, don’t forget who you raised!” 

At the shout Luz jumped from her previous position and placed both feet on the staff, grabbing onto the wood of it with her hands as she flew past Eda. 

“Hey!” 

In no time Luz felt an odd tingle on her neck, causing her to turn. Eda has already caught up with her. 

In quick thinking, Luz dived to pick up speed, only turning up just as she almost hit the ground. She can feel her mentor catch up behind her, zooming past trees and wildlife. 

She’s aiming to beat the storm that is quickly growing in size. And while she may be able to get into the safety of her house, just barely appearing upon the horizon through the dense trees, she’ll never get rid of the awful feeling lying in the pit of her stomach. Barely noticeable, but ever existent. 

Amity usually liked the rain. 

Back in the human world, whenever it rains, her parents are away. Her siblings were home, or sometimes she would have a moment to herself in the private library that would welcome her in her estate. Usually, she would reread a book, or sometimes, on the days where she would feel adventurous, she would ask her siblings to walk with her to the library downwards. 

Everyone in the estate was used to the adventures of the Blight siblings. Whether tame or wild, they would appreciate a moment of abnormality in the usually cold and stony atmosphere that would usually fill the estate with it’s gloomy and tense aura. 

But whenever it was just the siblings, everyone would have a good laugh. 

The best part? They wouldn’t say or utter a _single_ word to their parents. 

So whenever it rains, it would be a win-win for either party, except the parents of course. 

However, no one would tell the Blight siblings they would be shipped off to a boarding school to groom Amity personally, without interference. 

They were, also, not told that they would all be shipped off together once Amity started highschool at the age of fourteen. 

And the highlight of it all, no one told them they would all instead, learn magic by a witch instead of boring professors surrounded by stuffy and studious children. 

No one told them that they would ditch their classes their parents monitored for a magic world filled with magic and lively demons that all live on a dead corpse of a titan. 

And no one told Amity that the rain boils on the Boiling Isles when the ocean does not. 

The clouds outside the Raven House were green and grey, their dark and greyed out colors blocking out the sky, leaving the atmosphere cold and humid. 

Emira was perched on the window in their shared attic with the Blight siblings. Looking out the back of the Raven house where she could see the sun set and the moon rise. But the clouds were blocking the sky, leaving the area looking like the area around the Conformitorium. 

They were a moldy grey, sick looking, and left the colors of the Isles dull. It was almost an eyesore, an omen of unfortunate comings. 

Emira shook her head, hopped off her perch on her window and closed the stained-glass panes of her window shut. 

She walked down to the stairs, seeking comfort of her siblings and the Raven Lady. Something in her stomach made her sick, a gut feeling. Something bad was going to happen, and she wasn’t sure why. But she always trusted her instincts, and she’ll be damned if they failed her now. 

As she walked down the stairs, she took out her phone and checked the time. If the sky wasn’t so grey, she would be able to see the sun out to set against the waters. Unfortunately, she wouldn’t be able to see such a view. Fortunately, her brother was with King, and the two always made her smile at their strange antics. 

“And here we have the most fearsome creature ever to walk to the Isles; the King of Demons!” 

Emira turned her head to see Edric with his phone out towards King, who had a sock on her nose. 

Edric laughed against the palm of his hands, continuing his dramatic narration, “And here he was, in his natural habitat. Facing against his natural enemy, the ducky sock,” 

King proceeded to use his hind legs to rip against the sock, tearing it to bits until using his front paws to rip off whatever was left stuck to his mouth, the metal of his collar clinking at the motion. “Where are you know, ducky sock!?” 

Edric continued to smile against his hand, Emira chuckling at the duo’s antics. She propped herself down against her brother, lying herself against his right shoulder, “As entertaining as this is, what are you two doing?” 

Edric perked up at the question, saving the video documented and putting it away, “Right! King! Why did you call me down here?” 

King was in the middle of stomping on the remains of the poor ducky sock, the white of his fur rustling at his aggressive stomping, before pausing. “Oh, right,” 

He proceeded to get on a table, holding out his claws toward the twins, “Humans. Inside of this world is a vast array of creatures that could tear you up limb by limb and eat you whole, torturing you with their acidic insides, or left to rot!” He caught himself midway to clear his throat, “Point is, as the King of Demons, it is my duty to make sure you don’t die out in the wild of the Boiling Isles by the creatures of my kind,” He pulled on a red cloth, covering a wooden board. He pulled it away, revealing pictures of demons pinned to the board as he pulled out a blue scholar’s cap, “So prepare yourself for the extensive knowledge that I will teach you in Demons 101!” 

With a flourish, he pulled the cap over his horns, pulling out a stick as he tapped the picture of the board, pointing to each one, “For you see, demons like me are grim tricksters of the twilight, made of sulfur and bone, and born into this world by incantations made by witches who desire the magic that only a demon can use,” 

Emira pulled out her phone to record, pressing the button as King begun his rant, panning the camera to Edric who interrupted King’s speech, “And cute ‘wittle paws,” 

Emira panned the camera back to King, who looked at his own paws, “And cute little paws. True,” 

With a shrug, he dropped his stick as he pulled out a pen with a plastic gem stone on top, “We demons live to only create chaos and misery. For our only weaknesses are purified water and passive aggressive comments,” 

As Emira continued to record the board, she couldn’t help but notice a picture of a giraffe among the ghastlies and ghoulies of demons. She bumped Ed in the elbow as she pointed, and zoomed the camera in at the illustration of a giraffe, “Aww, you guys are so sensitive,” 

King looked at her dead in the eye, “Sometimes,” he paused to look away dramatically, “Even demons have inner demons,” He pulled away the picture of a demon being shamed by his peers, and helf the end of the pen up to a horrific illustrated on a piece of parchment. Pink skin, old and bony, a face of large teeth underneath a shell of spiked, crawling on all fours was depicted on the paper, “However, among us the most powerful demon of all is the Snaggleback, for he is a-” 

“Bad boy!” Emira proceeded to use all different kinds of filters on the video, including ‘FIERCE’, ‘Big Shot’, and stickers of a hat, sparkles, and a smiling coin directed towards the drawing. 

Edric looked over her shoulder, laughing at the video edits as Emira continued to add more stickers and filters. 

“Guys, pay attention! This information could save your life someday you know?” 

Edric looked up, raising a hand at attention, “Don’t worry King! Your faithful follower, Edric, is always paying attention!”

Emira laughed beside him, “He’s serious,” She pointed to an oddly serious expression on Edric, “This is his ‘paying attention face’,” This was preceded by Edric humming and nodding along to the information on the board. 

Edric continued looking as Emira was adding new additions to the video before lighting crackled outside. That caused the two to jump in their place. They both turned towards King who only hummed in thought, “Huh, looks like it’s gonna rain,” 

That got the twins’ attention, “Hold on, but isn’t Mittens out there?” 

King put a blonde paw up to his chin underneath his skull, contemplating before hearing Remus outside, “Hurry! Get in you two, it’s going to rain!” 

Edric quickly got up, followed by Emira, muttering under her breath, “Least that answers one question,” 

King hopped off the table and rushed to meet with Lilith and the youngest Blight. “Ugh, curse these tiny legs!” He scrambled quickly to see Emira and Edric out onto the porch. King quickly latched onto Edric’s pant leg, and scrambled up to sit on top of his head, looking out to see two running figures with a blue shield over their figures, “There! I see them!” 

Edric and Emira both peered into the distance, and sighed in relief as they saw the incoming figures of their little sister and current guardian. Lilith rushed Amity to go inside, “Hurry! Before the rain comes!” 

Edric and Emira moved aside, giving Lilith and Amity a clear entry way into the horse and Remus kept himself open, only closing their door once everyone was inside.

Amity huffed out a breath, taking off her uniform vest and shoes before draping herself onto the couch, “You know, I used to do soccer, play sports, but I have _no_ idea how you managed to run that fast, _in heels_ , and look perfectly fine!” 

Lilith laughed tiredly, taking a deep breath before straightening herself up, “Usually, running from the cops tend to serve as a daily workout,” 

Edric and Emira plop themselves over to the couch, “You know, this feels so domestic, you actually forget that your roommates with a fugitive,” 

“And, my darling twin sister, also the most wanted being alive in the entirety of the Boiling Isles!” 

“By her former boss no less,” 

“Who is also the emperor,” 

Amity threw a pillow at the twins, “Shush you two. Keep that up and I’ll throw you into the rain,” 

That got a laugh out of all three of the Blights, before Emira stop chuckling and looked toward their guardian, “Actually, now that you brought it up, why is the rain so dangerous?” 

Ed stopped laughing too, “Yeah, we woke up today with clouds in the sky, and you make it seem like it’s the end of the world,” 

Amity piped in, “Hm, they both have a point, surprisingly,-” Ed intruded with an indignant _Hey!_ , “. Just outside you were scared like I was going to die if we just got a little bit of rain on me,” 

Edric suddenly gasped, “Unless it actually rains cats and dogs!” He jumped up the couch and ran upstairs into their shared bedroom, “I’ll save you puppies!” 

Emira raised an eyebrow at Lilith, “Does it actually?” 

Lilith looked at them as if they grew two heads on each shoulder, “No, of course not. Our rain boils once they hit a certain speed while nearing the ground,” 

Suddenly, a clash of thunder hit as Edric glided down the stairs and opened the door, Remus shouting at him that he should come back inside.

Emira and Amity took a moment before Amity’s eyebrows raised quickly, turning to Lilith, “Wait, by boiling, boiling by how much?” 

Lilith looked at her, “Acid rain,” 

“Ow!”

All three women flinched before rushing out onto the porch, Lilith already twisting her wrist as she formed a spell. A blue orb was formed as she flicked it into Edric’s direction, encasing him in a clear blue orb that shielded him from the rain. With another flick, Lilith brought the orb to her making sure he was covered by the awning before releasing the spell, “Are you alright?” 

Edric winced, but smiled, “Yeah. The rain barely grazed my arm, but it got King on the nose,” He unwrapped his arms to show King clutching against his chest, a small but dark mark noticeable on the dip of his skull covered nose. “I didn’t realize he was still on my head when I went out, and I just noticed that he got himself hurt when some rain fell on him when he was still on my head, but he’s okay,” 

The siblings sighed in relief, as Emira quickly ran up the stairs, “I’ll get the bandages,” 

Colorful blue and green bandages decorated Edric’s arms and Amity’s face. With one blue bandage on the dip of King’s nose. His cream colored fur was colored grey in the spots where the rain hit him, but even at just a glance, the siblings know he’ll be fine. If only just a little cranky. 

“So, anyone else expected the rain to boil?” 

Amity looked towards her sister, medical bag in hand, “Well, I suppose it’s called ‘The Boiling Isles’ for a reason,” 

“But did you think it was so literal?” 

Amity only shrugged. She looked out the open door where Lilith was underneath a magic shield, highlighting her form in hues of blue. The youngest Blight got up from her seated position, walked to the open door of Remus and peered outside. 

“Do you think Ms. Lilith could teach us magic like that?” 

The twins look at her, before getting up themselves and standing next to their baby sister, “Maybe? I mean, how hard could it be?” 

Emira leaned over her brother’s side, “I mean, look at her! Stoic, swift, elegant, maybe she can teach us a thing or two. How hard could teaching be?” 

Amity only rolled her eyes, “I think the question you two are looking for, is how hard could teaching _you two_ could be,” 

Amity walked back towards King, the two Blights covering their chest in shock, feigning gasp of utter disbelief, “ _Gasp!_ Mittens! How could you wound us so!” 

“Are you insinuating us as troublemakers? Inconceivable!”

Emira blinked out of character, giving her sibling a suspicious look, a perfectly manicured brow raised, “I don’t you think you’re using that word as you think it means,” 

Edric only shrugged with an awkward look on his face. 

Amity chuckled lightly, seeing Lilith cast a large circle, covering the house in a blue shield, in a similar fashion as the one that’s covering her. 

Amity hummed thoughtfully. 

“Children, as much as I adore your squabbling, do try to be quiet, casting that shield has taken a rather large toll on me then anticipated,” 

The twins took this moment to stare at each other, eyebrows moving in silent conversation, before they both brightened up. They rounded on their caretaker, leaning forward with their arms behind their back, “But Miss Lilith, before you rest, may we see one example of a spell?” 

Lilith looked up, “A spell?” 

“Yes! You see, as much reading on every subject can teach us, nothing will help us learn as much as an actual example! It can be a small spell, and we can record it with our phones so you don’t have to do more than once. What do you say?” 

Lilith looked skeptical at the two, before shrugging. She twirled a finger to bring three pillows onto the floor, gesturing to them toward the Blight siblings. Each sibling sat down, Amity in the middle, her brother to her right, and her sister to her left.

Lilith took this time to compose herself, trying to bring down her frazzling hair, “So, children, first I must ask, where does magic come from?” 

Edric raised his hand, as Lilith pointed to him. In a joyful tone, he clasped his hands together, wide eyed, “From the heart?” 

Amity and Emira laughed, “Oh boy, here it comes,” 

Lilith looked shocked for a second, before smiling, “Yes, actually,” 

Ed gasped, “Really!?”

“Actually, yes,” she twirled a finger, a paper summoned from the circle as she unfurled it. The parchment showed a heart with protruding green sac popping out the right of the drawing, covered in horrid greens and purples, with words and scriptures doodled on the side, “A witch’s magic comes from the bile of their bile sac located on the side of a witches heart. It is connected to it, and their magic supply is created there. When the magic is ready to be used, it is pumped with the heart to allow magic to be carried to wherever the output will be. Such as a hand,” 

Ed’s hopeful expression turned into a disgusted one, “Oh. That is not what I expected,” 

Amity and Emira laughed, “You know, you would’ve saw this coming if you joined us when we went to the library,” 

Edric stared at them accusingly, “Not my fault that King needs his daytime nap. You know how cranky he gets during dinner when he doesn’t,” 

Emira just laughed into her hand, “Yes, of course dear brother, now the lesson?” 

Lilith just sighed, fondness lacing the release of breath, “Of course, now, when a witch cast their spell, there is a certain principle when casting,” she proceeded to draw a circle, speaking as her hand draws in the air, “The larger the circle, the larger and more powerful the spell. The expense being how much more bile it takes from the witch,” 

She finished drawing the small circle, revealing a small blue light orb. The orb dissipates as quickly as it was formed, as Lilith goes to cast a larger circle at the top of her head. A bubble glows out of the circle, a little blue hue decorating the inside of the house. 

Amity’s eyes widened in awe, a similar look on her brother and sister as the light gives in and explodes in small blue particles, leaving nothing behind as if it was never there. 

Lilith gives a large yawn, her hand covering her mouth, “Now, I must go to bed. I need some rest after casting that shield,”

Ed seemed to pop out of his trance, “But wait! Just one more spell! I wasn’t recording!” 

Em seemed to pop in too, grabbing out her phone, “Yeah! Just one more spell!”

Lilith gave another yawn, “Children, I’m not sure-”

Ed and Em both leaned up hopefully, their hands clasped in front of their faces, “Please..?”

Amity only shook her head, “Oh boy,” 

Lilith widened her eyes, before groaning, “Ugh, fine!” 

Ed and Em cheered, standing up as Em started preparing her camera. Amity slapping the front of her face with her hand, “Well, it’s not like one more spell will kill her,” 

Lilith stared at the camera on Emira’s phone, giving her a go ahead. Lilith only yawned, “Now, you see, the spell circle has to have the perfect diameter perfectly mirrored on both sides. If one side is not drawn correctly, the spell has a chance of… malfunctioning to the point where…” 

Lilith didn’t get to finish her sentence as her spell circle fell out, crumbling into sparks as her face planted onto the floor. 

The siblings caught the whole thing on camera, unmoving a muscle. 

King, who was staring at them nearby, only stared at them with wide eyes, “Whelp, looks like one more spell killed Lilith,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shortist chapter!  
> -Nonny


	13. Brewing a Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _  
>  **3... ** __****_   
>    
>    
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ISSA COMING, I'M NOT DEAD-  
> -Nonny

“Shield!”

Luz looked back towards her mom, spinning a circle over her head as a bright orange hue glowed from her finger. With a flick of her wrist, and with quick motions, a yellow shield was formed around her and the staff, a bubble encasing her inside. She quickly looked back towards her mom, seeing her cast the same spell around herself. 

‘Just in time too,’ Luz thought to herself. She looked up at the sky, seeing the storm clouds cover the sun, leaving the atmosphere in a misty grey and green. The slow falling of the rain, hissing and pattering against the shield. 

She looked out of her shield, the glowing orange hue protecting her from the acid rain that kept falling infinitely from the sky. She could see other people from at the ground of Bonesborough, the stray demon or witch that have been getting in magic practice in the forest running for their life, back into the safety of caves, houses, or any cover they could find if they could make one of their own. 

She looked toward the horizon, seeing a chimney with a little bit of smoke coming out in the distance. Surrounded by trees, only the house and a backyard lay in the small clearing inside of the dense forest. 

Luz turned back to face her mother, seeing the shield surrounding her, “How much longer until we get back?” 

Eda looked back at her kid, a small smirk on her face, her arms crossed and a hand pointed outward, a finger pointed and at the ready. “Well, I bet I can get there in less than 5 minutes,”

Luz, sensing a competition, smiled, “Well, I bet I can get there in 3,”

Eda grinned wide, her smile infectious at the witchling, who grew her smile to mirror her mentor’s. “Oh really? You think you can beat me? The Owl Lady of the Emperor’s Coven?” 

Luz’s smile only grew wider, a hint of something devious laying underneath it’s positive image, “Yup, and you wanna know how?” 

“How?” 

“By doing this!” Luz proceeded to shoot off into the distance, diving low to the ground, barely scraping the tips of her shoes to the ground. 

“You really think you can outrun me!?”

Luz’s eyes widened, turning over her shoulder quickly seeing her mentor just behind her tail. She looked around quickly, smiling before turning around over her shoulder, “I can’t outrun you, but I can slow you down!” 

Luz flew up, grabbing a tree branch and drawing a circle towards the ground. A golden circle glowed on the ground, a deep rumbling sounded through the trees. 

The witchling concentrated on the ground, her brows furrowing as she closed her eyes. The steaming air surrounded the two witches, the humidity causing Luz to sweat at the nape of her neck. Luz threw her make-shift wand up, the tip of the stick facing towards the sky just as vines shot up from the ground. 

The fun has only just begun.

Willow and Gus quickly headed downward into the neighborhoods of Bonesborough. Running under awnings and casting small shield spells. 

“There! In my dad’s shop!” Willow pointed towards a build, flowers standing and decorating the windows of the shop. 

The duo quickly ran towards the shop, dodging acid spills and puddles on the dirt and worn out road. Stepping and dodging stones, covered in acid or not. 

In a quick pace, they reached the shop, Willow opening the door as Gus quickly rushed inside. They both entered the building, sighing in relief, away from the boiling rain. 

“Umm,” 

Willow and Gus both raised their heads, snapping to attention as they turned facing the rest of the shop, seeing Boscha and Skara in the shop, looking over plants of colorful hues and characteristics. 

“Oh, umm, hey Boscha,”

“Skara!”

Gus rushed over to hug the fellow witch, Skara laughing before they section themselves off, chatting animatedly as Gus drawing small circles, casting different illusions. 

“Oh, Willow. Umm, how was school..?” 

“It was fine. Everyone got to redo the assignment when we had to evacuate the class. Rumor has it that some plant monster was roaming around the halls. As well as a person in odd clothes with round ears. Perhaps you would know something about that?”

Boscha flushed a furious red, “Not my fault that the potion exceeded its time limit. If the siblings didn’t split when they did, then none of that would have happened,” 

Boscha stared off at the plants in front as if they just committed a crime against her, her eyebrows scrunched together in annoyance. She whipped her head around when she heard a small giggle escape the witch to the side of her, green sleeves shaking as her shoulders moved up and down. A furious blush painted Boscha’s face with a deep red, making her already pinkish skin go crimson in a matter of seconds.

She flicked her braided hair around one shoulder, smoothing it gently as Willow reached her head to remove her bun, a raven lock of hair fell, just barely reaching past her shoulder as it curled at the ends. 

Willow looked up at Boscha, seeing her bottom two eyes face away from her, while the third one of top stayed completely focused on her. She smiled, reaching up to tap Boscha’s shoulders. 

She felt her slightly jump at the contact, swiveling her head to face her immediately, “What?”

Willow only smiled, bordering on a smirk. “Oh, nothing. Just wondering what you were doing in my dad’s shop,” 

All of Boscha’s tree eyes widened, “This is your dads’ shop?” 

“Nah, only one of them. Titan knows my Papa can't keep even a succulent alive with his green thumb. The shop belongs to my Dad, he’s in the plant coven. Papa is in the bakery coven. He even owns one just across the street,” 

Boscha hummed, “That’s convenient, don’cha think?” 

Willow rolled her eyes, “They like to be close. Could you blame them? When Dad needs a pick-me-up, he can just go across the street while I watch the shop. If my Papa needs flowers for decoration, he just comes here while one of his employees man the cash register. We’re local, so business does well when you have customers come to both shops after making a recommendation. And we aren’t cheap knockoffs. Everything is, afterall, grown by yours truly,” Willow mocked pride as she flaunted a hand to her chest, her face towards the distance with eyes closed and a charming smile. 

Boscha just laughed at the plant witch’s performance, “If we’re talking about business, then maybe you should come by my parent’s apothecary. We got medical cures, potion enhancements, ingredients, and  _ great _ plant fertilizers,”

Willow only smirked in the triclops direction, “Only if you come by and visit my Papa’s bakery. They have the  _ best _ thornberry tarts in Bonesborough, after all,” 

“Then I suppose I’ll have to clean my schedule, make some space,” 

“I suppose I can leave the plant club meetings to my secretary or vice president,” 

“Excellent,”

“Outstanding,” 

“Get a room!”

The ravenette and triclops both flinched at the shout, faces going red as they faced the direction of the shout, seeing Gus and Skara smirking widely. “If I knew you two were gonna be this gross, in front of  _ us _ no less, I would’ve just ran in the storm instead,” 

Skara picked up, “And I would’ve brought my tuba snake to do some practice instead of clogging my ear drums with your flirting. You know, Augustus is this a baby, you can’t taint his innocent baby ears,” 

“Yeah,” Gus paused, before widening his eyes and raising his pitch, “I’m not a baby!” 

“Shush Gus, you don’t know what you’re talking about!”

“Skara!” 

Boscha got her blush under control, before turning to face Willow, “Well, I suppose that could’ve gone better,” 

Willow smoothed out her hair, “Yeah, I guess. Though it is nice seeing them get along,” 

“Their both performers, what did you expect?” 

Willow laughed into her hand, “I guess you’re right,” 

Boscha only smiled, “Of course I am. After all, I did rise to become top student in the freshman advance classes, afterall,” 

“Really? That fast?” 

“Yup! And I only attended just last week!”

“That’s great, Boscha! Do you think you’ll try to get into a higher level class?” 

“Probably. I hate to say it, but that class is too easy for me. Even before I was in the plant track, I was already mixing potions in my parent’s cauldron long before I attended Hexside. I think my parents just wanted to have more variety when it came to their shop. It would boom for business if you have a shop that can serve three types of magic materials,”

“Three?” 

“Yup. My dad is the runner up sector for Potions in the Emperor’s coven. If it wasn’t for Sector Clawthorne, my dad would be running it in the coven. My mother is at a high position in the Oracle sector of the Emperor’s coven, and if I were to be in the plant, we would be able to provide for three sectors out of the nine. That’s a third of witches coming to the shop. It helps too since both of my parents are Emperor’s coven,” 

“Hmm, I suppose. But I guess you do have some competition for Potion Sector,” 

“Really?”

“Sector Clawthorne’s daughter?”

“Oh right, Luzura,” 

“Did you seriously forget Hexside’s top student?” 

“Well, with the path she’s going, she could be running to lead the Coven instead of just serving for one sector. If she leads, then I can get the Potion Sector from her. It’s a win-win,” 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” 

“I’m pretty sure we established that I was always right,” 

“You established that, I said nothing,” 

“Rude!” 

Willow only smiled, turning her head to face the window of the store, staring at the dark grey hues as the rain pours heavily. 

“Speaking of my ‘rival’, where is she?” Willow turned to Boscha before raising a hand to her chin, “Well, she took the last week and a half off for wilderness training. But it’s raining now, so I guess she’s-” 

Just as she spoke, across the distance, a pillar of vines erupted from the trees, obscuring the view for anyone looking outwards as the pillar of the overgrown plant caught the attention of everyone in the store.

“-Going home,” 

“Oh, dear Titan,” 

Camila looked out the window of her room. Staring outside into the pouring boiling rain that surrounded her home. 

Living in the middle of a forest clearing had both its ups and it’s downs. Being able to live away from most of society allows her wife to not get swamped with reporters, and allows her daughter to get an amazing sense of magic, her wife wanting her kid to be the best of the best. Not only among the other witches but because of herself. 

True to Luz fashion, she did become the best of the best, only just to improve to become a better witch than Eda. 

They both had a rivalry only a mother and daughter could have, even before Camila came into their lives. But the bright side is having an on site healer whenever their friendly ‘duels’ turn into more of a monstrous fight in the wild. She swears she hears echoes of the two’s fight become urban legends around the homes that live closest to her and the clearing. 

It’s some of the many pride and joys of the Clawthorne-Noceda family. Usually the Clawthorne side of the family. Every week, she can hear her wife come home, cackling at the top of her lungs as she tells their daughter excitedly about the new ‘monster of the wilds’ that appeared during the week they dueled. 

It serves as an incentive to one day have a ‘BEWARE MONSTER’ sign at the entrance of their woods. It’s just as much fun as it is a hassle. 

“Hmm, I wonder if they are heading back yet,” Camila mumbled to herself, speaking in low tones of worry, only for herself and the house to hear. She got up from her bed, grabbing the fabric strap of the book to mark her place as she closed it and placing it from where she sat. Grabbing slipping on her fuzzy slippers and coat, she walked down the stairs from the second story, walking past hallways and the open kitchen to head outside, preparing a hand to wave a spell. 

The downsides to living in a remote area, is that it’s far away from where Luz and Eda train monthly. It’s also really easy to get lost in. 

It’s also usually in bulk of any storm, making the rainy days the worst for the family. 

Camila can see the storm coming in quickly, the humid wind blowing past her brown locks as she raises a hand into the air. With steady movements, she draws a large circle in the air, a blue, purple glow surrounding the circle, before disappearing as a shield sprouted from the base of the house, rising until it surrounds the house completely. 

Walking around the house, drawing a circle to prep a shield for herself, she spots the shed in the backyard, drawing a circle to cover the shed as well. She makes a mental note to herself to ask Eda to help her with casting when her reserves start decreasing during the storm. 

She walks herself back into the house, sitting on the patio on a swing chair they establish after Luz’s constant want for one after seeing one in the human realm. With a twirl of her wrist, she summons her book from her room, reading back on the page she left off. 

Camila knows she worries too much, knowing full well that her wife and child can easily take care of themselves out in the wild. That’s why they train out there anyways, for a better challenge. But it always worries her when they’re away from home during the rain. Most schools don’t even have classes on the days it rains because of the hazards that come with it. 

And while Camila has been in their lives for 10 years now, she still can’t help from worry. She is first and foremost a mother. Not her fault if she can’t help herself from mothering her family. It’s in the name!

Camila just sighs, the Noceda flicking her wrist to bring over a tea kettle, tea bags, and a cup and saucer with a tiny spoon. Whipping herself up a nice hot cup of tea, she sits back and relax, reading her book from where she left it on her bed.

She looks back out at the raining scenery before her. She just sighs, picking up where she last left off. 

Until the tea in her cup starts rippling. 

“HAHA!”

“YOU CHEATER!”

“LEARNED FROM THE BEST!”

Two staffs rip through the scenery, fast enough to leave pauses of rainfall before causing them to continue their descent. 

Camilia just sighed, twirled a finger as she opened the door. She needed to clean her cobalt scales anyways. 

As predicted, the two riders flung themselves into the doorway, an echoing crash following them as they landed. 

“Luzura, go take a shower! And Edalyn, help me strengthen this shield!” 

“On it mom!” 

“In a minute Cami!” 

Camilia just sighed, once more, before going in to help her wife put back on her head,” 

Grunts and groans and the occasional, ‘Watch it Ed!’ were heard throughout The Raven House as the three Blights, and a powerful demon named King, carried an unconscious Lilith to her room. Where a giant nest filled with sparkly items and bones laid in against the wall, the glass mosaic of an Eye looming over them as the candles give the room a warm glow. 

“Just a little more!” 

“Can you pull on her arm a little?”

“Pretty sure her torso is coming loose,”

“Then just hold on to it harder!”  
“How is that gonna work!?”

“Can you two shut up!” 

With a final exclamation, the lump of flesh affectionately called Lilith was finally passed out in her ‘bed’.

Edric reached up over his head, stretching his arms and cracking his elbows, “Finally!” 

Emira looked at her brother, disgust on her features, “Ew, I hate it when you do that,” 

Amity grinned as she twisted her neck, bones cracking repeatedly. 

“Ew! You’re both gross!” 

Edric twisted his torso and Amity stretched up, spine and shoulder’s popping respectively. 

“Can you two not!” 

Edric started cracking his elbows and Amity cracked her fingers individually, “Oh, come on big sister, can you not crack your joints like us?” 

“Ugh! You both are revolting!” 

Amity just smirked, “Ooh, a big girl word. Now you know she’s serious,”

Emira just stormed off, sweeping King in a football hold, “I'm leaving and learning about demons by myself then!” 

Edric started jogging to catch up, laughing along the way, “Hey! Wait for me!” 

Amity just shook her head, a fond smile growing on her face. She turns her head and sees a potion bottle lying beside the nest. 

Picking it up, a tag half ripped off was tied around the cork of the potion, a light blue liquid nestled inside. 

Amity squinted at the tag, “‘A potion a day’. Hm, might be one of Lilith’s potions. Better bring it back to make sure she doesn’t break anything,”

Clutching the bottle close to her, she quickly jogged downstairs. Failing to notice the black feathers on her mentor’s arms. 

“And that's a game!” 

“Oh come one! That’s the fifth time in the row!” 

“Not my fault you suck at UNO,” 

“Ugh!” Edric fell back, his back thumping on the wooden ground. It’s been about an hour and a half since they dragged Lilith to her nest. Emira was bored and found a stray UNO deck with a fourth of it’s cards missing. But they made do.

Turning his head, he spots his sister reading a book, “Hey Mittens! Come join us and we can beat Emira together! Her win streak is feeding her ego,” 

“Hey!”

“Can’t Ed, studying,” 

“Oh come on! It’s not even school! You know you don’t have to be so studious when you aren’t even in the same dimension as our parents?” 

“Yes, but don’t you remember we haven’t exactly,  _ told _ them we aren’t in the same dimension? That school is a suck up school to the parents. If our parents don’t realize we're missing then that means the school is lying to Mother and Father about our whereabouts. Which means they still think we’re in school and still studying and, ‘making connections’,”

“And you are studying, because?” 

“Because when we have to go back, we have to make sure we at least,  _ look _ well read,”

“Do you really want to go back?” 

Amity shot her head up, “Em,”

Edric propped himself on his elbows, now looking at Emira with a serious expression on her face, “Do we really have to go back? Why can’t we just stay here? Amity, they planned our entire lives, not giving any of us a second thought about what we want for ourselves. Hell, they probably planned for us to meet our future  _ spouse _ at that stupid school!” 

Edric reached out a hand, “Emira-” 

“You too Edric! They planned our entire life! Dedicated us as ‘The Twins’ with Amity as the ‘Golden Child’, ‘The Prodigy’ ‘The Best’! Labeled her as the perfect daughter, and I’ve seen how you all hide and flinch when Mother calls us,” 

“As if you don’t hide and flinch too!” 

Emira’s eyes widened, “I don’t-!”

“Yes you do! You aren’t the only one who's terrified! We aren’t the only ones who are terrified! You put the lives of us on your shoulders ever since you first went to that school. You are overprotective, and you also don’t care about yourself! I’ve seen the words Mother has spoken to you when you are alone, and you don’t have the right to dictate what we should feel!” 

Tears were pricking the corners of her eyes. She’s yelling at the twins, she knows it won’t solve anything, but they  _ need _ to talk about this. 

“Emira, we are your siblings. You can walk with us, instead of pushing us behind you. You are our older sister, both mine and Ed’s. You deserve to feel scared too, instead of acting all high and arrogant,” 

The siblings were at an impasse, tension so thick you could cut it with a knife. Who ever spoke first, who ever decided to leave their pride behind, would either win or lose. 

“I think we do need to go back,” 

Emira and Amity both shot their gaze to Edric, now holding King tightly. 

Admitted, King couldn’t breathe, but he knows better than to get in the way. 

“I think we do need to go back. Even if we know nothing good would come out of it, at least we would know what we are leaving behind. And besides, there are some stuff back there I want to bring here, at least,” 

His hold on King released slowly, now petting his cream colored fur instead of the tense hug he was in previously. 

“There are some things that would scare me if we go back. But I know I can handle it because I have my two sisters beside me. Sisters who would literally fight god if they needed to, because you both are so stupidly stubborn,” His hold on King fully let go, letting the demon run around with a quiet ‘Weh’ as he scurried up the stairs. “There are definitely things we need to talk about with our parents. And things we need to talk about with Ms. Lilith too. Like, would she even be okay with us staying here? Forever? In a magical world where we literally can’t do magic?” 

Emira shrugged her shoulder sheepishly, a small blush on her face. 

“And if we do stay here, everything that is our house is what? Now suddenly useless? I don’t know about you, but all I packed for clothes were our uniforms and like, two different sets of clothes that are actually comfortable. So I would very much like to go back if to only smuggle my turtle t-shirt,” 

Amity laughed, her hand covering her mouth as the other wiped away the stray tears that left. 

“So both of you need to calm down and hug. Because while we may be Blights, we are siblings first,” Saying this, he proceeded to grab Amity by the shoulder and hug her tightly, a laugh leaving the younger Blight’s mouth, “And especially, we are you  _ older _ siblings, which means you have to listen to us, and more importantly,  _ me _ !” 

“You wish!” 

Edric grabbed Emira’s arm before she could get away, falling back onto the couch where they all laughed, chuckled interrupted by a brief hiccup or two from Amity as Emira was wiping away the very miniscule tears she would deny having if someone pointed it out. 

No one did, and they kept laughing. 

It has been an hour or two, the rain still hammering down the Raven House. Sky still an ugly mixture of grey and greens. The Blights we’re on their phones, scrolling through whatever. 

“Hey, guys?” 

“Yes, Ed?” 

“Does anyone know how Ms. Lilith is doing?” 

Emira only groaned, “I’m pretty sure she’s fine, Ed. Lilith can run in heels, a dress, and from the Emperor’s Coven all at the same time. I’m pretty sure she can handle herself while sleeping?” 

“I know, but I’m worried. It’s been a couple of hours, and none of us know how to cook anything here without getting poisoned,”

“Oh, so you want her awake just to eat?”

“No! I just want to make sure she’s okay!” 

“How about you both be quiet and we’ll all go up together!” 

Amity shouted, causing the other two to flinch. 

A silence. 

“NOSE GOES!” 

All three Blights held their fingers to their noses. 

Emira looked around the room, “Whelp, guess King will go,” 

“Um, Em?”

“Yes?” 

“King went up earlier?” 

“... FINE! I guess we’ll all go then,” 

“Yay!” 

All three Blights simultaneously got up from the couch. Rubbing their back and stretching out their arms, and clambered up the stairs. 

“If King went up earlier, where did he go?” 

Edric opened his mouth to respond, when all the candles glowed brightly, almost blinding. 

Until they all went out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is my new update schedule once a month??? I don't know.   
> I am, SO, SO SORRY for the lack of updates recently. Ya boi is still in school, and I'm trying my best!  
> Honestly, this was supposed to be finished yesterday, but I hope you guys are doing good!   
> Hang in there! For the people who are still here and waiting for the reunion, it's coming! I swear!  
> Anyways, as always, thank you to my beta for helping me do any last minute edits and re-reads, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Until next time!  
> -Nonny


End file.
